I know Kung Fu
by Nossu
Summary: Jack Darby drove down the dark mountain road and saw on the rearview mirror how other car's headlights were getting closer. He decided to see if this car was after him. He accelerated rapidly and his car's V8 engine started to roar like a beast and he was pulled deeply into the car seat. Jack quickly glanced at the rearview mirror, and saw how car's headlights were still there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was a bit disappointed how previous story "Outer Space" came out, it was not so popular and I got a impression that something was wrong in it. Maybe it should have been shorter and focused only to the Chromia part.

**I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated M as it can contain naughty things and foul language. If you are not allowed to read those or you don't like those you need to skip this one.**

**Jack and Femmes**

Recommended reading order  
>Twice On The Hook (Start of the series)<br>No Place to Run  
>Things that you can find<br>Angels of Death  
>The First Night<br>Feelings through space  
>Emerald green<br>Whack a Jack day  
>Bullets and blood<br>You have my optics  
>Wake me up with a kiss<br>Prank caller  
>Uncomfortable feelings<br>Dangerous femmes  
>Death from above<br>Tough questions  
>Lost in time<br>The king of the road  
>New car smell<br>Femme troubles  
>Jack in trouble<br>You scratched my car  
>I'm your father<br>Outer space  
>I know Kung Fu (This story)<p>

… See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know Kung Fu<strong>

Jack Darby drove down the dark mountain road and saw on the rearview mirror how other car's headlights were getting closer. He decided to see if this car was after him. He accelerated rapidly and his car's V8 engine started to roar like a beast and he was pulled deeply into the car seat. Jack quickly glanced at the rearview mirror, and saw how car's headlights were still there, now it was clear to him that the car was after him.

When the first sharp turn came Jack accelerated rapidly and placed his car into the drift. He heard how car tires started to scream like in pain, he knows that if he pushes too much his car falls off the mountain road and into the ravine. After he passed the turns he saw how the other car tried to do the same, but got pulled sideways and flew out of the road. Soon he saw how explosion briefly lit the side of the mountain.

He grinned his teeth, he was not happy of someones death, but it was a dangerous choice to be part of the MECH. He accelerated again towards the next turn and this time it was a series of sharp s-turns. His car's tires screamed and started to smoke when he pushed his new red Ferrari towards its limits. Jack could feel how the car was fighting hard to stay on the road and he knows that if he makes a tiny error in the steering tires would lose the grip and the car would spin out of the road.

When the car came out of the turns Jack saw something that he did not expect, it was a large green helicopter hovering next to the road. He saw how the helicopter door opened and how the masked man with the large machine gun started to aim at him. He quickly pressed the accelerator pedal into the floor and the car started rapid acceleration and a stream of bullets hit the road behind the car. The shooter corrected his aim and Jack slowed down rapidly, this time the road front of his car started to eat the bullets. When stream of bullets stopped he accelerated and saw how the shooter again missed him. Jack knows that he could not play this game long, he needed to do something quickly. He checked his navigation systems and noticed that behind the next corner there was a short tunnel.

Inside the tunnel Jack braked really hard and the car slides sideways. When it stopped Jack opened the door and yelled command, "Rose, transform and destroy that helicopter, but try to stay hidden." He jumped out of the car and saw how his red Ferrari transformed to female robot and how she disappeared from his vision when she activated her cloaking shield. Jack heard how helicopter had moved to the exit of the tunnel and how the shooter started to fire into the tunnel. He tried to stay low as possible when high speed bullets started to bounce from the walls. Suddenly he heard how helicopter exploded and after that he could hear only the mountain wind.

Jack stood up and brushed dust out of his clothes and looked towards the tunnel exit. He heard metallic footsteps and soon red femme de-cloaked in front of him and knelt to check him. "My Lord, I destroyed that annoying flying machine." She said and looked at him with deep affection in her optics. Jack felt a bit dizzy, when he understood that his command had just caused the death of the MECH helicopter crew. He did not enjoy killing his enemies, but he was not going to deceive himself anymore like Optimus Prime, who still believed that everyone deserved a second change.

"Good work Rose." he said and saw how femme in front of him looked pleased.

"Thanks darling." she said and this time she forgot to use formal title and that made Jack smile, she was starting to get more relaxed with him.

"Let's go before we get more company." he said and saw how the femme transformed to the red sports car and opened him the wing door.

"Can I drive this time?" asked the female voice from the dashboard.

"Hmm, Okay, but try not to do the same that I did, I have an updated skill for driving like that and you're not yet familiar with this new alt-mode."

They started to move and Jack felt how Rose drove really carefully, he remembered that this was the first time that he had let her actually drive. "Um! Rose I don't want to offend you, but you drive like a girl."

"How is that?" asked the curious voice. Jack wanted to crack a joke about female drivers, but decided to stay serious as his jokes just confused Rose.

"That line is now under the car and you need to keep it on your left side, it's separating road to two different driving lanes and we are supposed to drive at the right side of the road."

"Just a moment ago you drove also like this, in the center of the road. Is that how the girls drive?"

"Touche! You got a point there. The main difference was that I needed the whole road when I was driving fast, now you are driving slowly and you can stay at your side of the road."

"Oh! Okay." she said and move to the right lane and continued slowly ahead.

Jack felt really impatient and wanted to take control, but decided to keep his mouth shut as it would not help Rose to learn if he started again race down the road. It was still hard to sit in the sport car that drive like a grandmother.

They finally arrived to the highway and for Jack's relief Rose had already mastered how to drive in the right lane. "I will take over now, we have a schedule to keep." he said and took the controls from Rose and accelerated into the highway. Jack remembered how it had taken a long time before Arcee had trusted him to drive. The difference was huge as Rose immediately trusted herself to him without hesitation, she had even let him to chose her alt-mode and that showed a great trust towards him.

"Why are we not using the ground bridge?" asked Rose.

"This mission is not an Autobot mission and as far as they think I'm picking alt-mode for you and teaching you how to drive in the human traffic."

"Oh! So they don't know that you walked into the human base looking like one of the soldiers and took that data device from them?"

"No! They don't and you will not tell them or Arcee would rip me to the small pieces and June would grind those pieces into the fine powder."

" I will not let them hurt you!" said Rose with an angry tone.

"That was a joke, they would not really do that, but they would be really angry to me."

"Oh! Okay, I will try to pay more attention to your jokes."

"Okay Kitt, you do that." he said and smiled.

"Um! Who is this Kitt?" asked confused Rose.

Jack facepalmed and thought that he really needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Try to forget that comment, he was just some talking car from the old TV-show."

"What! He is older mech? If you have some kind of relationship ongoing with him, I will kill him." Jack felt how Rose was full of jealousy and anger.

From his experiences with Arcee he knows that this conversation needed to end fast or she would just get angrier and eventually she would start to sulk to him.

"Don't worry, I love my beautiful femmes and I would not replace any of them for a mech." That was just what she wanted to hear and her anger changed to a deep feeling of affection.

"Oh! That's so sweet of you." Jack felt how the car seat turned more comfortable like it would try to hug him.

Jack passed a line of slow moving cars and during that he accelerated past the speed limit. Suddenly he noticed siren and flashing lights behind them. "Oh! Damn! It's cops."

"Do you want me to kill them?" asked Rose.

"No, they are not the enemy."

Jack tried to think what to do, he knows that license plate was a copy from the original car that Agent Fowler had bought to him from the Las Vegas car show. The plan had been that original car would be stored away for later use, but Jack had not checked the papers that Agent Fowler had given to him, he had just put them into the glove compartment without reading them.

"Rose, slow down and stop at the side of the road and let me handle all the talking."

He took the pile of papers and started to look at them through and he swore loudly when he found the name of the new owner, it was Rosabella Darby. He did not find any picture or drivers license for her name so that meant he had to improvise. He had to fool this officer to think that he was this Rosabella and he had lost his purse and papers with it.

Rose had already stopped and from the mirror Jack saw how the officer approached the car. He quickly started to check his internal systems and found one suitable alt-mode, he had scanned this one in the car show where he had been looking for new alt-modes for his femmes. Jack was happy that the car had a tinted windows, it was almost impossible to see inside and that gave him a bit extra time to prepare himself.

Jack started the transformation and felt how his body features and clothes started to change. He saw how a young woman with a long curly blond hair was looking him from the mirror, he updated the face to look a bit like his own so it would not be an exact copy of the original model. He looked down and made his breasts a bit firmer as he had decided to use sex appeal against the police officer. He was sure that the officer would be speechless in front of this kind of beautiful women.

When he was ready his male body was fully changed to female, he had all the body parts in place and it felt really feminine. When he heard knocking on the side windows class he lowered it and turned to look at the officer and gave his best seductive smile and tried to bat his long eyelashes in an innocently flirtatious way.

"Miss, did you notice that you drove past the speed limit?" asked the female police officer.

Jack was totally speechless, he had expected a male officer and now his plans were totally ruined and he felt really stupid. He looked around in confusion and said, "Oh! Um! I'm not sure I thought that I was driving in the speed limits, eh! You know this car is from Italy and it has a different speed meter in it."

The officer turned and looked at the car dashboard and asked, "So you drove 75 kph?"

"Yes! That's it! The speed meter shows kilometers not miles, how silly of me." he said and giggled and thought that this would save him.

The officer looked at him and smiled sweetly when she said, "You're not a smart girl, aren't you?"

"Eh! What do you mean?"

"75 kph is same as 47 mph." said the officer and looked at him like waiting a response.

"Eh! Well you see, I was not so good in math at school."

The female officer looked amused when she said, "Miss, step out of the car."

Jack did as asked and was now really embarrassed of his alt-mode choice. His new blond female alt was wearing tight red dress and high heel shoes with a skin colored stockings. When he had seen this sexy model posing at front of the car, he had thought that she looked really hot and in a spur of moment he had scanned her into his alt-mode collection. Now this alt choice felt a bad idea as it was his turn to stand next to shiny new Ferrari and look like a blonde bimbo. He could see how people stared at him from the passing cars and that made him feel naked, he should have added jacket and sun glasses to this alt mode.

"Turn around and place your hands at top of the car and spread your legs." said the officer and after he did as told, she started to inspect him for hidden weapons. Jack felt violated and this was a new feeling for him. The whole inspection felt unnecessary as dress was so tight that even his nipples were faintly visible through it.

"Is this necessary?" he asked and felt how the officer moved to examine his breasts.

"Do you prefer to be arrested?" asked the Officer and there was a strange tone in her voice, it was quite similar what Arcee had when she was in the mood for fooling around.

"No, please do your duty." he said and bit his teeth, he did not like it when he was groped like this in the side of the public road.

Examination continued and Jack noticed that sensitive places got a special attention and he had to really focus to keep his cool. When it finally ended the officer said, "You're clean, you can turn around now." The officer looked at him a moment and Jack felt naked under her eyes, he put his arms across her chest and tried to stay calm.

"Now, I want you to walk on the line taking heel-to-toe steps, while looking down." said the officer and pointed the white line at the side of the road.

Jack felt how his face was red from the embarrassment, but he started to walk on the line as if he gets arrested Rose would step in and kill this officer. He could feel how the officer looked his back when he tried to stay on the line. His luck was that his femme alt-mode had a high heel so he was already expert moving in them.

"Good, you walk and look like a model, now turn around and walk back here with same way." Jack did ask ordered and stopped in front of the female officer. This time he looked directly at her eyes and saw how she was biting her lower lip.

The officer smiled to him and gave a piece of paper, "Here is my number, call if you are close by and want to have some fun or need someone to look after you."

Jack stared the paper his mouth open and when the officer turned to leave he asked, "Am I free to go?"

The officer laughed and said, "Yes, but next time don't exceed the meter reading of 120 kph in 75mph area or you get your sweet ass in trouble. " She turned to walk back to her patrol car and when she drove past, he saw that she waved to him and smiled happily. When Jack stared after the patrol car, he noticed that the officer never did ask his papers and he understood what had happened. He looked at the name and phone number in the paper and memorized it before he tossed it away.

When Jack sat back into the car he felt really embarrassed. "Rose, please drive and follow the speed of the traffic."

When Rose started to move he transformed himself back to his male form. There was a silence in the car and then Rose asked, "What was that all about?"

"That officer noticed that I briefly passed the maximum allowed speed limit of the road and she decided to stop us just for fun of it. I made a fool out of myself when I transformed into the female alt-mode and tried to play smart with her. I should just have stayed in the male alt and showed her my Agent ID card, she would have let us go immediately."

"Oh! I see. If it's any comfort, I have to admit that it was a pleasure to look at you."

"OH! Come on, you too!"

"I love you in all of your alt-modes." she said and Jack know it was true, he felt it through the bond.

"But that female alt of yours felt really soft on the car seat and smelled good, can you use it again?"

"No, not today." Jack thought a moment and decided to name that alt as Rosabella. That bimbo would be now the driver of this Ferrari. He decided that he would ask that Agent Fowler makes him papers that show that she is his cousin or some distant relative. He grinned when he got an idea to ask also credit cards in her name. Agent Fowler could not deny that as it was part of the cover and he would see how that stingy agent would sweat with the credit card bills.

After they had driven for an hour Jack noticed that they were close to their destination and took the control from Rose. Soon he saw the sign that he was looking for and turned to the side road that lead towards the small airport. When they arrived to the gate Jack saw how the guards opened the gate and waved them ahead. When they arrived to the only hangar at the airport, doors opened and new guard showed that they should drive into the hangar.

"Keep your optics sharp, we can't fully trust them in here. If you see someone pointing us with a gun, transform, and order them to put the gun down. If they don't obey in 20 seconds or if they start shooting us you have a permission to use force, but try not to kill them."

"Yes, My Lord." she was again warrior under his command.

Inside the hangar Jack stopped the car and stepped out of it. He saw that there was another car already in there and it was a white armored limousine. Around the car there were soldiers wearing the thick combat armor and holding the large rifles. Jack started to walk slowly towards the limousine and kept his hands clearly visible. He saw how the limousine door opened and how Agent Fowler stepped out of it and closed the door behind him.

Jack stopped in front of Agent Fowler and said with a loud voice, "Tell your men to be careful with their guns, I have a friend with me who is not so familiar with the humans and she can get angry if someone points her or me with the gun."

Agent Fowler looked at the soldier with the captain rank and yelled, "Captain, you heard what our agent said, keep your men in order." Jack saw how captain nodded and said something to his radio.

Agent Fowler turned to look at him and asked, "It seems that you got a little action, what went wrong in there?"

Jack looked a bit embarrassed and said, "Let's say that they noticed that I was intruder and mainly because I did not know all the joke numbers that they had."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know soldiers, they have a lot of old inside jokes and they used numbers so they don't have to tell the whole joke again. It seems that I laughed for the wrong number and they decided to check my papers and I had to run."

Agent Fowler laughed and said, "Oh! The old numbered jokes trick."

Jack nodded, "Someone said the number 45 and all the guards started to laugh."

That made Agent Fowler laugh really hard and he said, "Sorry, that was a good joke."

"When it was my turn, I said random number 16 and everyone looked me like I was an idiot."

Agent Fowler nodded, "You were, jokes start at 20, but rookies don't know that."

"Oh! Okay. I try to remember that next time."

"Did you still get the data?"

"Yes, those jokers noticed me when I was trying to get out of the base." Jack took the USB-stick out of his pocket and gave it to Agent Fowler.

"Have you already looked what is in this?"

"Of course, I had to find the data and download it from the mainframe. It's a blueprint of a nasty weapon and if they get it ready, it will kill lots of people. Also, there was also some information about Silas, I included that in the stick as I thought that you are personally interested."

Agent Fowler looked curious when he asked, "What information?"

"He is alive and they plan to connect his body into the Breakout's corpse."

Jack saw how Agent Fowler looked a bit sick when he put the USB-stick into his pocket.

Jack looked at the white limousine, it was not Agent Fowler's usual work car so he asked, "Did you come here with the bride?"

Agent Fowler looked a bit confused when he said, "No, General Bryce is with me and he is from Army. He wants to talk with you and your femme."

"Does he know about my transformation?"

"He is one of the few selected who know about you and June. "

"Okay, ask him to come out, I tell Rose to transform." Agent Fowler nodded and started to walk towards the limousine.

Jack walked to his car and said, "Rose transform, we have an important guest that wants to talk with us."

Jack heard the familiar transformation sound and saw how the car parts started to move around and how they formed a red femme who looked much like Arcee. Sudden transformation had scared one of the young soldiers and he screamed and pointed his gun towards Rose. Jack did not have time to say anything when Rose placed herself between him and the scared soldier and transformed her right servo to blaster.

Rose pointed her blaster towards the soldier and yelled, "Put down your weapon. You have 20 seconds to comply, after that I'm authorized to use physical force."

Jack heard how soldiers started to yell and ready their weapons, but Rose did not let him see anything she kept herself tightly between him and the soldiers.

"You now have 15 seconds to comply." Jack heard how Rose transformer he left servo to a long plasma cutter blade and started to rotate it faster than the human eye could see. Through the scary humming of the plasma cutter Jack heard how the other soldier started to yell to the younger one to put his gun down.

Jack felt how Rose got angrier and she yelled, "You have 5 seconds to comply."

He prepared to yell orders to Rose when he heard how the weapon fell on the floor and how Rose said sweetly, "Thank you for your co-operation." and transformed her weapons out. Jack let out a sigh, it had been close that she would have killed or seriously harmed that soldier.

Rose stepped out of the Jack's way and he saw how the soldier stood there covering his eyes, bright light of the plasma cutter must have been painful for him. Every soldier in the hangar looked really scared, they had clearly got a scary first encounter with the alien race.

Jack walked to next to the soldier and said, "Sorry about this, she is a bit on edge. You know how they are when it's that time of the month." The soldier looked at him with a question in his wet eyes. "Monthly oil change time." Jack said and winked his eye to the soldier and saw how he started to smirk.

All the soldiers moved further into the hanger and Jack saw how Agent Fowler approached with the old army man. Jack saw the markings on the man's uniform and recognized him as General Bryce.

When they got closer Jack said to Rose, "Captain, we have a high ranking human officer present here." And Rose made a Cybertronian salute to General Bryce.

General Bryce looked at Rose to and said, "At ease, Captain. Quite an impressive show you put on."

"Thank you Sir." said Rose and looked at Jack question in her optics. Jack nodded to her and smiled assuring.

General Bryce offered his hand to Jack and when Jack took it he said, "Nice to meet you again Agent Darby, you succeeded again to surprise us." Jack could feel how he left out the part that he did not like surprises.

"Nice to meet you too and let me give my apology to this incident."

General Bryce turned to look at Agent Fowler and said, "When Bill told that you were the agent that he send to get the data, I got really concerned. When I heard that you got chased and attacked by the MECH, I had to come personally to see that you are unharmed."

Jack knows what that meant, Agent Fowler would have a long night ahead when he had to write a report and explain why he let him go into the base without backup. Jack tried to make it a bit easier for Agent Fowler and said, "I can assure that I was quite safe and well protected."

General Bryce turned towards Rose and asked, "Captain, what would your people do if they find out that Mr. Darby was killed by the humans?" That was a direct question and Jack feared the answer.

Rose looked at the general and said, "They would start with the orbital bombardment and when all of your cities are in ruins, they would come down and finish the job by burning the surface of the planet. "

Jack saw how Agent Fowler started to sweat really hard and said, "Surely Optimus Prime would use his influence to prevent that kind of madness."

"If Optimus Prime fails to protect our Jack, he and his team will die with this planet." That statement make Jack really nervous, he just started to understand what kind of responsibility he had with these femmes.

"Okay, can we talk about something else?" He said and felt how awkward silence fell between them.

"It's a nice weather out there, maybe it will rain soon." He said with nervous voice and General Bryce started to laugh really hard.

When he stopped laughing he padded Jack's shoulder and said, "Jack we will do what we can to keep you alive and you need to be sharp out there, you're responsible of 7 billion lives."

Suddenly Jack felt that he had a rock in his throat and the only thing he could say was, "I'm sure it's a good day tomorrow."

"I hope so, I really do." Said the general and nodded to them before he walked back into the car.

Agent Fowled looked at Jack and Rose and said, "You two better call the ground bridge to the base, they must be worried already in there. I will come to see you in a few days, I got a feeling that I have lots of paperwork to fill" Then he followed the general into the car.

Jack looked at Rose and said, "Call Ratchet and ask the ground bridge."

Rose nodded and soon Jack saw how the familiar green vortex appeared. Rose transformed and Jack hopped in and Rose drove into the vortex. When they arrived in the base he saw how Arcee, Airachnid, June and Miko were already waiting him. Before Jack stepped out of the car he took hold of the steering wheel and let out a long sigh, he needed to be calm or they suspected something.

Jack got pulled out of his thoughts by the knock on the window, he saw how small human size femme stood there holding her servos on her waist and beaming him with a disapproving expression on her faceplate. Jack opened the car door and stepped out of the car.

"Young man, you're late." said the femme.

"June, I'm sorry there was some unexpected traffic." He tried to explain and he heard how Rose transformed behind him.

"June, it's my fault that Jack is late, I'm still trying to learn how to drive." said Rose and Jack saw how June relaxed and started to smile.

Miko run next to him and yelled, "JACK you Baka! You got her a Ferrari alt-mode and you did not take me with you."

Jack did not know what to say, but Rose saved him. "Miko, if you like you can go drive with me tomorrow, I need to see this Jasper that Jack mentioned and you can be my guide."

"You got a deal" Yelled Miko and hopped around happily, then she turned to look Jack and asked, "Am I allowed to go?" That reminded Jack that Miko was also under his responsibility and would be as long as she had that Decepticon implant in her head.

Jack nodded to Miko and after he saw how happy she was, he decided not to tell her that Rose drives like a grandmother.

He looked at Arcee and saw that she had been worried, "Arcee, you need to take me on the ride tomorrow, I need to feel the wind on my face and your engine between my legs." That statement got a wide smile from Arcee and the feeling of happiness radiates from her.

"Jack, before you got to practice with June you need more energon." He turned towards the sound and saw how Airachnid walked closer to him and when he tried to run away, she grabbed him into her servos.

"Airachnid, please not it front of others." He tried, but she was strong and her carrier protocols were already making him transform to his femme form. He felt how his human form liquefied and floated into his Cybertronian body and how his femme frame started to release its compressed features. Jack saw how others looked his transformation with great interest and for his embarrassment he saw how Miko made a gesture that mimicked large breasts. Jack felt how his breast area grew when his energon tanks got freed from the bond that human male form caused.

The worst part was still to come, he saw how Airachnid started to transform her breast armor away and reveal her round energon tanks. It did not take long before he found one or the Airachnid's energon valves from his mouth. He could not resist when Airachnid's carrier protocols were active and he was forced to suck energon from her breast tanks.

"Awww how cute!" said Miko with a mocking tone.

He heard how June laughed and said, "Jack when you are done sucking your helicopter mothers breasts, come into the training room and we can continue learning new skills." Jack felt how the embarrassment grows in the new levels. It was already bad that others saw how he got humiliated by Arachnid, but somehow June's presence made it feel worse.

Jack sifted his thoughts to the training, he kind of looked forward to it as June had a skill to absorb data from the Internet and turn it to training data packets that others could learn. So far, June's focus had been mainly in Jack and how to get him new useful skills like how to drive fast and drift. Of course she had taught others some new skills too. Jack had heard that she had taught Arcee how to cook organic tofu and Optimus Prime how to sing opera.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This story was quite challenging as I had only draft in my native language and I had to improvise some missing parts.

I hope you have time to leave some feedback so I know how far I push this story.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** **This chapter is more about Jack and June and how things go between them. I know people didn't like my version of June and Jack, but I assume that those few that are still reading my stories have accepted this part of the plot. **

**In this chapter I try a bit different writing style and in some parts I try to tell the story with greater details. Of course I have to stick in minimum with M-rated part or this story would go out of its rating. I hope that you can tell me do you like it or not.**

**I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated M as it contains naughty things and foul language. If you are not allowed to read those or you don't like those you need to skip this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know Kung Fu<strong>

Chapter 2

Jack watched how June was working with the Cybertronian sized computer console, she was basically on top of the large console on all fours and pressed the keys with her servos. Jack admired her, she was a beautiful femme and her armor made her look really hot. Through the bond, he could feel how she was focused on the task in hand. Jack stretched his awareness towards her and soon he started to get data from her body. He knows that he can take over June's body and operate it remotely like his own. His power to do control all those who were bonded to him was constantly growing and he had started to learn how to use it more efficiently.

He stood up and slowly walked behind June and touched her armored back with his human hand. Immediately he could feel that June felt his touch and he slowly moved his hand down on her back and waves of pleasure radiated from her. She did not say anything, she just stopped working with the console and made her back arch more, she was like a cat rubbing against owner's hand. Jack kneeled behind her and let his pelvis touched her rear side. When he took firm hold of her waist with his both hands she started to make purring noise. Jack smiled happily, he loved the feedback that he got from June.

Jack got a daring idea, June had told him that she had already prepared the data package for the training. Normally June transferred those data packets through her wrist cable, but now he decided to try something different. With his right hand, he opened his pants and took his hard thing out. He saw how June's short skirt armor moved and gave him more room and how her interface port between her legs came visible. He slowly pushed his thing into the port and felt how the port adjusted itself to meet his size. When he was all the way in he heard a faint click sound and familiar data information appeared to his vision. He was now physically connected to June through the interface port and her body was part of his.

He passed some routine commands and selected data download, he knows already were June had the data package and he selected it and copied it to his systems. He felt how June was in bliss and enjoyed the connection to her sparkmate. When he checked the status of June's spark, he saw that there was a smaller spark next to it. Jack knows that it was he who had started that spark when he took June first time under his control and fooled around with Arcee. This new spark was one of his future children, he already knows that it would be also a femme and he was sure that it would be beautiful like her mother. He pulled further away form that part of the systems so he would not disturb that small and beautiful spark.

Jack returned his awareness to his own body and started to move his pelvis and interface connection started to go on and off with faint clicking sound. This was the trick that he had learned with Arcee, Cybertronians were a bit similar like humans and they could use their interface cables and ports for pleasure. Only issue he had noticed was that femmes did not have interface cable down there. Vector Sigma had told him that mechs had both ports and it was one of the many reasons why they did not favor femmes as sparkmates. Of course his issue was that his own Cybertronian body was femme and he had to use his human form as it had the interface cable that he needed.

He grinned to his own thoughts and started to move his human interface cable faster and he let some of June's feelings float also into him. He felt how the pleasure started to grow in her and his own system started to follow. It did not take a long when both of them screamed from pleasure and he saw how June fell on her stomach on top of the console. Jack grinned, he saw how her body was still twitching from the pleasure.

"Jack! You bastard, you could have warned me before you decided to invade my systems that way." Said June and tried to get up.

Jack grinned and said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I thought that you liked it. I will not do that ever again."

June turned and looked him panic in her optics, "No! No! You misunderstood, you can do that when ever you like, but please warn me before you do that." Jack tried to hold his smile, he had expected this kind of answer, he knows that she was his in many ways.

Jack looked June's optics and asked, "Am I obligated to warn you?"

She looked down on the floor and said with faint voice, "No, just use me as you please."

He nodded and smiled self-satisfiedly and suddenly June move faster than he could react and grabbed hold of his neck with her right servo and lifted him up so that his feet were not touching the console. "Young man, you're starting to be a bit too arrogant for your own good. I may not be your mother anymore, but you accepted me as one of your sparkmate and that gives me some power over you. I can also feel you through the bond and now I feel that you are acting like an arrogant bastard. You need to pull your shit up together before someone gets hurt. Do you understand?"

Jack felt fear, this was the old June that had taught him to obey and respect women and he remembered that she did not hesitate to give swift punishments. He felt how her grip was like from iron pliers and his human form was in pain. He knows that if he would still be a human, his neck would have snapped already. "Yes, June, you're right." He saw how she smiled happily and pulled him close and kissed him to the lips before she brutally dropped him from the console.

Jack was gasping air on the floor, he knows that he really did not need it, but his human form was simulating after effect of the choke. He understood that June was right, his new powers had made him blind to his own actions, he decided to watch himself now more carefully. He had also gotten a reminder that old June was still there and that weak and submissive femme was just an act and way to get what she wanted.

June looked him from the console and said, "Jack transform and add that data packet into your system."

He did as told, he felt how his male form liquefied and floated into his body and how his femme form started to release its bound features. When the transformation was completed he was a bit taller than June and he felt how his Cybertronian scanners and defense systems started to activate. Lots of additional information started to flow into his HUD display, it felt like waking up a deadly war machine. He had already used his femme form in a battle and he had killed several Vehicons and Insecticons so he was aware that he had serious firepower. Jack knows that June had her battle experiences too as she had brought down Dreadwing and claimed his optics.

"My, My, you look really good in that form." said June and jumped down from the console. She walked next to him and softly touched his breast armor with her servos. Immediately Jack felt how waves of pleasure started to run inside his systems and he saw how June grinned knowingly.

Jack felt a bit confused and said, "Thanks, you too look really good." That earned him a new kiss and this time it was Cybertronian lips that met. It felt really good and Jack got lot of information about the contents of the June's mouth into his HUD display.

"You have eaten some tofu?"

She giggled and said, "Yes, Arcee made some and a girl has to watch her figure." She turned around so he could see her figure better.

"Um! June, you can't get fat in that form."

June acted surprised and yells, "Oh My God! You're right. I'm a robot girl now." That made Jack laugh really hard and said, "Yeah, you're a real machine." This time he got a hug and kiss from her.

"Jack, do you love me?" she asked suddenly and looked him innocently.

"I have always loved you." When he said that he already know that it was a wrong wording as it referred the time when she was his mother. "Can I correct my statement?" he asked quickly and saw how June nodded.

"I love you as a sparkmate and if I lose you, part of me is lost with you." He saw that June thought his words and then she said, "I need more."

Jack looked at the floor and confessed, "After I started to notice girls, I started to notice you too." Jack did not say that June had made sure that he notices her too.

June started to giggle and she said, "That I can accept." She started again kissing and hugging him and he felt through the bond that she was happy.

When she stopped hugging him, he activated the data package and felt how the new skill started to merge into his systems.

Jack grinned and flexed his arms and said, "I know Kung Fu!"

She giggled to him and said, "Show me."

June jumped back to the computer console and activated the preselected training program. Jack saw how the Cybertronian material projectors started to fill the empty training room with the exact copy of his School building.

"This is the program that Ratchet prepared for the bots so they could practice how to handle MECH attack and hostage situation in the school. I decided to use that as I remember that you once said that you wanted to wreck the place. "

"You bet, last Friday was so boring that I wanted to transform and blow the wall out of the class room, just to see expression of those people."

When they entered into the training room June said, " I know you will hold back against me, because I have the new spark in me. You don't have to do that as it's safe as my own spark. But as you still do that, I will make a bet with you so you have some goal in this training."

"What kind of bet?"

She grinned and said, "You still owe me one week in the cosplay dress, that's from the last bet that you lost."

Jack looked embarrassed and said, "I kinda hoped that you would have forgotten that already."

"Of course not, but I give you a change to win it back."

"Really? What would you want if you win?"

Jack shivered when she saw June's expression, "I want you to do what ever I want for one night."

Jack grinned that sounded fine, but she continued, "I was looking forward to testing one of my male alt on you."

"WHAT! No way! I won't let you do that to me!" Jack already got a horrible mental image where his male alt was pinned down by June's male alt.

June looked like she was thinking when she said, "Your Sadie-alt would look good in that maid dress that Arcee bought a week ago. I bet Miko would also love to take pictures of you in that dress and maybe you can use it with your male alt too."

Jack shivered, Arcee had begged him to try that dress in his Sadie form, but he had avoided her requests by claiming that it was not a standard human clothing and he was not obligated to dress that. "Okay, I take the bet." Stakes were too high, he was not planning to lose this fight, he would go all out on June.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was trying to monitor the base and sensors around it, but it was hard to concentrate when one of Jack's femmes was trying to see what he was doing. This one was quite annoying and Ratchet remembered that Jack called her as Kitty. Every time he moved a bit that annoying femme tried to push herself next to the computer consoles and take over. It had started to be a struggle to keep the femme away from the console.<p>

"Oh, puh-leeze! Can't you go bug your sparkmate? I'm trying to work in here."

"Am I disturbing you?" asked the pink and white femme.

Ratchet bit his denta, he had already learned with Arcee that these femmes were dangerous and unpredictable. "It's hard to concentrate when you are trying to go between me and console."

Kitty looked offended and asked, "So you say, that I'm disturbing you and you want me to go away?"

Ratchet snapped and yelled, "YES! You are annoying me a lot, go away you stupid ugly colored femme." He realized his mistake when the femme attacked him hissing and he had to use all his strength just to keep her off from his optics.

He felt how the angry femme was pulled off from him and someone yelled in a commanding tone, "Kitty, get off from him now! You should know that it's not a polite to take optics from old and senile bots. "

He stood up and saw that he had been saved by another femme, this one was red and she was holding pink and white femme from her wings.

Ratched was about to thank the femme when he heard evil laughed coming from the roof of the base. "Oh! Primus, you too Airachnid, why do you have to lurk in there?" He saw how Airachnid lowered herself downwards using her spider webbing and was hanging upside down and looking him with an amused expression on her face. Ratchet hated this evil spider bot, but so did everyone else too. The problem was that she was now Jack's evil spider bot and they all had to tolerate her.

Airachnid grinned evilly and said, "I was trying to see how you lose your optics."

Red femme looked at Airachnid and asked, "You wouldn't help him?"

"My dear Rose, you know the answer already. I'm only here to look after my Jack and you pathetic Autobots are just an amusement to me. It's always so fun to watch how you Autobots make a fool out of yourself."

Ratchet felt that he was in the really dangerous place, in the middle of three femmes and there was a growing tension in the air. One slipped word from his old voice processor and he would be the center of attention. To make it worse Arcee decided to walk in and stop next to Airachnid who was still hanging upside down from the spider webbing. Arcee grinned and pushed Airachnid hard and the spider bot started to swing around the command center. "Arcee, you glitch!" yelled the angry spider bot when she was swinging past him and that made Ratchet laugh, he liked it when Airachnid got humiliated.

Heavy steps interrupted him and they all turned and saw how two large mech like a battle armors walked into the command center. Ratchet swore in his mind, more femmes and these two were most dangerous ones that he had met so far. He saw how battle armors opened and how two black and grey femmes jumped out of them. He knows that these two were warriors to the core and fanatic about their Jack, they worshipped him like he was some sort of demigod.

They saluted to Arcee and Rose and said, "Grace and Mercy reporting in." For Ratchet it was hard to tell who was who and that's why he avoided to talk with them as they would be offended if he mixed the names. They took their new names seriously as according them Jack had blessed them with the new names. Ratched did not like it how Jack named his femmes with human names. These two were clearly not up to their names as there was no grace or mercy in them. He knows that these two were together a lot scarier than Arcee or Airachnid.

"Good, what is the status with the ship?" asked Arcee and Ratchet remembered that Jack had nominated her as a commanding officer for these new femmes.

"It's now safely buried under the landslide and we have shut down all of its systems except the security systems." Ratchet remembered that they had got an order from Jack to hide the ship as it would be a waste of energon to keep it flying around. Of course femmes want to use it to take the Nemesis down, but Jack had explained that the Decepticons would just use the dark energon to keep it flying and that they needed to have more firepower to take it down in one blow. As their ship was now hidden all of these femmes were in the base.

Ratchet grinned, he had heard how Arcee had complained to June how her room was now full of femmes and how it was hard to rest with Jack when everyone tried to be close as possible. Just a thought of that made his system shiver, he did not understand how Jack could handle that many femmes. When Jack was in the room he had noticed that all his femmes kept track of his movements and were ready to leap in if he needed something.

Suddenly his computer console made an alarm and before he could do anything Kitty was already using it and yelled," Jack and June are fighting in the training room!"

They all rushed around the terminals and Kitty put the video displays on. What Ratchet saw next made his energon go cold. Jack kicked June so hard that sparks were flying from her armor and she fly through the room wall. They were fighting in the setting that resembled a human school building and system had made to simulate also collaborative damage to made for humans and human building. Both Jack and June had a huge minus score and the screen showed dead humans around, but they just ignored them, clearly this fight was now past the simulation.

Ratchet looked at Kitty and said, "What simulation they are running?"

"The MECH attack in the school building, but it seems that they are fighting against each other not the computer."

Ratchet saw how June stood up and what happened next made him happy that Miko or Raf were not in here and that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were with them. June used one of the screaming MECH soldier as a weapon and smashed Jack with it. "Primus!" he yelled when simulated blood flied around. To his horror femmes around him cheered for the brutal action.

They saw how June gestured Jack to attack and when he did, she jumped up and kicked him to head so hard all the femmes around him shuttered. "Outs! That really hurt!" said Kitty and looked worried. Ratchet understood that they all felt Jack through the bond. "Should I stop the simulation?" he asked and looked at Arcee.

"No, let them fight, they are not using weapons so it's not serious yet."

Through the video feed they heard how Jack screamed angrily and flipped himself back up and started really aggressive attack against June.

"Primus! He is moving faster than the system can track." said Rose and looked pleased.

"That's my Jack." said Airachnid with affection in her voice.

Ratchet saw how June countered all Jack's hits and kicks and how she in her turn started similar attack, but with differences in movements. "Interesting, Jack has not yet figured out that June is moving past the human range of motion."

"June is cheating, she made the training package and let Jack have one that has human movements. I just wonder how did she make Jack fight so hard." said Arcee with admiration in her voice.

The Intense fighting continued and then they saw how Jack got hold of June from behind and how June turned her head completely around and looked at Jack with a grin. His surprise was clearly visible and June used it as her advantage she turned her legs and arms around and hit Jack really hard and he fell down on his knees. Airachnid swore and said, "Oh! My poor Jack, that cheater is hurting him."

They saw how June wrapped herself around Jacks torso and took hold of his head and asked, "Do you surrender?" Jack clearly resisted and June made her grip tighter, "Do you?" she asked again. "Yes, you won." said Jack with the defeated tone.

"OH! Primus! That glitch cheated!" yelled angry Airachnid.

Arcee grinned and said, "I know one human saying that is suitable in here."

"What is that?" asked Rose

"All is fair in love and war." said Arcee and grinned to Airachnid.

There was a silence and then Airachnid started to laugh, "Yes, you are right."

"Was this love or war? I feel that Jack is really beaten up." asked Kitty.

"He is alive, so it's love." said Arcee and Ratchet saw now Airachnid nodded in agreement. Now Ratchet started to really understand what made these femmes so scary and fierce in the battle. They did not have any mech honor code in their systems. They did not hesitate to cut you to pieces after you surrendered and if you hurt their pride they used every means they had to revenge that.

"I don't understand this human concept of love." said Kitty and looked confused.

"When you have someone in your spark that you think constantly with great affection then you know that you are in love." For Ratchet's surprise it was Airachnid that provided that explanation.

Everyone turned to look at Airachnid and she said, "What? I learned that from the Internet and it sounded right. I don't know what the love is, how could I?" She did not sound so convincing when she added that.

Arcee grinned at her, "Oh! So you say that you don't love Jack? This is the news that I have to tell him immediately." She turned to walk towards the training room, but was stopped by Airachnid who jumped after Arcee and grabbed hold of her leg.

"Please, don't tell him lies like that!" begged Airachnid and when Arcee tried to move she dragged the spider bot with her.

Ratchet shook his head and let the femmes play their games, it was always like this with Arcee and Airachnid. Sometimes he got a feeling that those two needed each other almost much as they needed Jack. When he thought about that he remembered stories where bots got really close to each other when they shared common sparkmate. He shook his head again and thought that it would never happen with Arcee and Airachnid, they had too much old grudges between them.

* * *

><p>Rose was confused, it was hard for her to adopt into this new environment where they had to share base with the hideous spider bot. She just saw this spider bot as a Decepticon and only thing that kept her not to cutting her up was Jack. She knows that rude spider bot was one of Jack's alt modes and his carrier and if she gets hurt Jack was also hurt. In that context It meant that if needed she had to protect this spider bot from fatal harm.<p>

She turned her attention towards Kitty who was now looking wall with a dreamy expression on her faceplate.

"Kitty are you feeling well?" she asked and poked the pink and white bot.

Kitty turned towards her and said, "No, I'm in love."

Rose let out a sigh, "Yes, we are all in love and we just have to accept it." She saw how Mercy and Grace nodded, she knows that they had accepted Jack's role really fast, it was like they needed to have someone that they could serve.

She turned to look at Ratchet who was again completely focused on his work. "Ratchet, what humans do when they are in love?" she asked and saw that there was first annoying expression on his faceplate, but then it changed to interested.

"Hmm, they usually do thing that they call sex with their sparkmates, they have lots of rituals around it and it is the core of their culture. They are also devouring a large part of their free time for it." explained Ratchet.

This got her attention and she asked, "How do we do that and what does it involve?"

She saw how Ratchet tried to think hard, "I have some material that you can study, I did a lot of research on that topic when we first started to have humans in here. I feared that they would start to multiply and fill the base so I had to understood the process." He plugged in one of his data disks into the console and downloaded something into it and handed the disk to Rose.

"Now, go in Arcee's room there is a computer in there that you can use to study that material."

Rose nodded to Ratchet and said, "Thanks a lot."

"Let's go, we have some studying to do." she said and gestured others to follow her.

* * *

><p>Jack felt really terrible, he had lost his self control during the fight and now he regrets it. He had noticed that fighting in the closed space was really hard and he had been in horror when he had noticed how much destruction they had caused. Just the sheer volume of the damage told him that he was really much stronger than human.<p>

He looked at June who was now sitting next to him in the ruins of the school building. This simulation had been realistic, but not it was fading out as computer slowly removed the energy bindings that had held things together.

"We better move out of the hall before we are covered into the raw material powder." said June and stood up. Jack saw how one of the wall crumbled down and turned to fine powder. He stood up and nodded to June and they both started to walk out of the room.

In the control room they meet Arcee and Airachnid, it was kind of expected that others would notice their training as it took a lot of energon to run the room. From their expression Jack understood that they had felt the hits that he had received from June.

"Jack are you Okay?" asked Airachnid with worried tone.

"I'm fine, only some scratches in my armor, but they heal quite fast."

Arcee turned to look at June and she asked, "Was that necessary? You hit Jack really hard."

"Of course it was, he was starting to get cocky and needed to have a lesson." said June and fondled Jack's back with her servo. Jack relaxed a bit, but then he remembers that June had won and she had right to claim her reward.

"Um! June, about that bet..." he tried to say, but June interrupted him and said, "Oh, yes, good that you brought that up, I had already forgotten it."

"Arcee, I made a bet with Jack that if he loses I have him for one night as my slave and he would wear your Cosplay dresses for a week. I hope that's Okay for you."

"Re"Really! That's just en excellent news. So it's 10080 minutes that you will be my mannequin?" She asked and Jack felt horror.

"I agreed only one week!"

"10080 minutes is one week and I think you will start soon as we get back into our room." Jack felt defeated, he had thought that he would have to be in the dress only a few hours a day and now Arcee would make all the minutes count.

"Jack, before you go play with Arcee, tell me did you learn anything?" asked June and looked him with interest.

He nodded and said, "You used your body differently than what the training material instructed."

June smiled and said, "After I made that training material, I realized that we are not humans and after I had learned all the moves I adapted them to my Cybertronian body, when you have time you should do that too."

Jack nodded and Arcee gestured towards the door. He felt like he was walking to his own execution. When he was at the door he heard June say, "Oh! Jack, you will spend this night with me in our house and Arcee I don't mind if he is in the Sadie form and dressed up nicely."

Jack let out a sigh," Yes June, just pick me up when you are ready to leave."

He followed Arcee into their room, he was relieved that Airachnid had stayed behind to talk with June. When they arrived into the room he saw that Chromia clones were already there and watching something from the monitor.

"Ewww, he's putting his interface cable into her mouth." said Kitty

"She seems to like it a lot, look how she is sucking it." said Mercy with an excited voice.

"Yeah, I could do that, it looks easy." said Grace.

Arcee walked to femmes and asked, "Rose, what are you watching?"

Rose pointed the screen and said, "Ratchet gave us training material for human mating activities called sex."

Jack saw how Arcee smiled and said, "OH! That's just basic material, when you have looked this part through go through folders in the computer and you find advanced material that I have collected. Jack tried to protest, but Arcee gestured him to be quiet.

When she lifted him from the ground she whispered, it's better that they learn from my material than from Ratchet, he does have so conservative taste." Jack saw how Arcee opened one of the cabinets and took out of the expensive looking maid dress. Jack shivered and tried to get free from her grip.

"Jack, stay still and transform to your Sadie alt-mode and make her naked."

Jack did as told and soon he stood there in the naked female form. Arcee took him in her servos and started to dress lingerie on him. Jack already know not to resist, he had learned that Arcee hated it when he made it difficult for her.

Jack let out of sigh and Arcee pinch him with her servo and said, "Sadie, I want to see a happy smile on your face." Jack started to smile like a flight attendant.

When Arcee was pulling stockings on his legs he heard how the femmes had started another training video. And when he glanced to their direction he saw that they had terrified expression on their faceplates. He heard how there was a sound of the whip and screaming coming from the video.

"Um! Arcee, will Jack do that to us?" asked scared Kitty.

Arcee glanced the screen and said, "Of course, but he uses metal pipe or wooden plank, I'm sure that you will like it a lot."

Jack tried to say something to protest, but Arcee blocked his mouth with her servo and he heard how Kitty said with meek voice, "Yes, of course if it pleases him..." Jack did not see what happened next, but it made Kitty to cover her optics.

Jack heard how scene change and Mercy said, "Primus! I can't watch this when fleshlings do those messy things, I feel need to purge my tanks."

"Mercy, stay on the line. You will have to learn this if you want to please our Jack." said Rose and sounded like she was also sick.

"Arcee, do they have to watch that?" he asked quietly, he had no idea what videos Arcee had as she had said that he was too young to watch them.

She started to put the bra on his Sadie form and she said quietly, "Of course, you know that I like it when you handle me roughly and I know that they will also like it."

Jack gulped, it was hard to argue with the giant robot that was dressing you like a doll. He started to understand where Arcee has got all the ideas that she had made him to do to her.

The door opened and June walked in and she smiled when she saw Jack, but the sounds coming from the video took her attention. Jack was sure that June would stop the video and let them know what she thought about it. June walked next to femmes and her mouth fell open, "Oh My God. What is this?"

"This is the training video that Arcee told us to look, it shows us all the things Jack likes to do to us." explained Rose.

"Really? He likes those kinds of things? This I have to see." said June and climbed to sit on Kitty's lap and forced the pink and red femme to serve as her chair. Jack saw that Kitty had forgotten totally to look at the video and studied small femme on her lap. Somehow June had learned to use larger Cybertronians as her furniture and that baffled them. Jack would have tried that too, but it was Arcee or Airachnid who usually hold him in their lap.

When Arcee started to tighten the corset laces, she pulled them really tight and Jack was happy that he was not human anymore, he remembered how it had hurt when she tried that kind of contraption on him the first time. Next Arcee took out a box that contained something shiny and when she took out black and a white lace necklace with large heart shaped diamond in it, he lost his breath for a moment.

"Oh! I see that you like it. June told to me that girls like jewelry and I decided to get this one for Sadie." said Arcee and smiled sweetly at him.

Jack grinned and said, "That diamond looks expensive! I bet Agent Fowler will go pale when he sees the bill" Arcee laughed and it was full of joy, this was her hobby and she did not save on any expenses.

Next was also surprised, she picked matching earrings and pushed them through Sadie's earlobes and made Jack flinch, it hurt a bit as Sadie did not have holes in her ears. Jack noticed that June watched them amused expression on her faceplate, he decided to ignore her for now and keep his focus on Arcee.

Next Arcee took the makeup set and started using it. After the light make up she started to work with his hair and when she started to brush his hair, Jack had to admit that it was relaxing to be in her lap and let her do what she wanted.

The Final touch was the white lace headband and when she got it in place she said, "There, now you are ready. Stand there and I take some pictures of you." said Arcee and put him to stand on the round table.

Jack felt himself silly when he stood there, but when Jack saw himself from the mirror, he had to admit that Sadie looked really hot and he was lucky to have her as his alt-mode. He stored this costume into Sadie's settings for later use. Of course he would not tell that for Arcee or his at-memory would end up full of Cosplay costumes.

June turned to look at him and said, "Nice, you're ready. Shall we go now?"

"What? In this costume?"

"Yes, why not, remember that you lost the fight and you own to me."

"Whatever, lets go." he thought that faster he gets things done faster, he gets back to his male alt mode.

Arcee let him down and said, "Sadie, be a good girl and do not to mess up that dress, I want it back at morning."

He decided to get some extra points from Arcee and made a small curtsy and said, "Oui, Madame." That earned him a smile and a wave of affection from Arcee. He had learned that small things made these femmes really happy and when they were happy, he got to feel it through the bond. The feeling was like a sweet tasting candy, when you taste the first one you want more.

June started to pull him towards the door and he had fulltime to stay in her speed. When they arrived at the command center Ratchet was already waiting for them near the ground bridge controls. June nodded to Ratchet and he activated the bridge and they ran through it and they ended inside the familiar garage.

Jack looked around and everything was like it used to be, even his old bicycle was still against the wall. He looked at June and asked, "What now?"

"I was thinking that we have a some kind of honey moon night." she said and looked him with clever expression on her face.

"Eh? What do you mean? I'm currently using Sadie alt?" he asked and got his answer when June transformed to male form.

"Oh Fuck!" he yelled when he saw Jack Darby standing at front of him. He didn't have a change to say anything else before he was picked up with a bridal style

"Sadie, I'm going to have some fun time with you." said June with his voice and started to carry him towards the door that leads into the house.

When they arrived into the house and they heard voice, "Mr. Darby, don't make any funny moves or your lovely wife will get a bullet into her head." Jack felt how someone pushed a gun against his head and when he turned his head he saw familiar uniforms, living room was full of MECH soldiers.

"Now, let her down slowly and we have a nice little chat about certain red Ferrari that belongs to certain Darby." said the soldier who seemed to be in command. June let him slowly down and MECH soldier pulled him away keeping the gun against his head.

Jack felt how the soldier tightened his grip around his neck and pulled his Sadie-alt closer to his chest. He could smell that this soldier was a heavy smoker, he hated that smell and it started to irritate him. He was preparing to attack against the soldiers when he remembered what June had said about him being too cocky. He started to consider other interesting options and one was to play along and let others do the rescuing. After all he was not dressed for the fight and Arcee would be angry if he returns dress covered in the blood.

"Sorry darling, it seems that your fun time got canceled." he said to June and tried to make Sadie voice sound a bit scared. He saw that it had an effect to June who stood there looking like a Jack Darby with eyes full of rage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I hope you liked this one and sorry for the spelling mistakes, this was so long chapter that it's a lot of work to double check it. **

**Let me know what you think about this and possible next events.**

**Also Let me know if you want that Jack and June have that special night as I'm planning to leave it out from this story.**

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have made this chapter mostly from Raf point of view as I have skipped several stories from him. **

**I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated M as it contains naughty things, foul language and some bloody scenes. If you are not allowed to read those or you don't like those you need to skip this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know Kung Fu<strong>

Chapter 3

Rafael Esquivel was waiting for his guardian in the front of his house. He heard how his sister Sofia was again yelling to her boyfriend Lucas. Raf could not understand why Lucas just agreed to be scolded without saying anything for his defense. The scene ended with traditional angry door slamming and soon Lucas was out of the house, while he walked to his car he stopped next to Raf and let out of sigh.

"Women, why are they so hard to understand? Why do I get the feeling that I need to read their minds just to please them?" He said and looked at Raf like waiting for an answer.

Raf looked at him and said, "I don't know, I'm too young to say anything, but my friend said that when women are like riddles. You just needs to listen carefully and try to find hints to solve them."

"Sounds like your friend has some experience from women," said Lucas and laughed.''

Raf laughed and said, "You can say that he has his own problems with the females."

"Can you tell who is this friend? Do I know him?"

Raf thought a moment and said, "Jack Darby."

"Him! You know him! That bastard has set the bar too high for us normal men."

Raf looked Lucas, he did not know anything about this kind of things. "What do you mean?"

Lucas looked a bit nervous when he asked, "Has your mother already told you about the birds and bees?"

Raf rolled his eyes and said, "I know what the sex is, I do have internet connection and my friends talk about it quite openly." He saw how Lucas nodded.

"Well then you know that there are some performance expectations involved and I kind of failed to meet those at last night with Sofia. "

Raf nodded, he got some idea what was the topic. "How does this involve Jack? I'm sure that he has nothing to do with Sofia," he said, but was not really sure about it. What he had learned from his fried was that when he was in trouble, there was usually some female or femme involved.

"Somehow all women in here are using him as some sort of standard and there are lot of rumors going around what he has done. Sofia said to me that if Jack can please two women, why can't I please one that I have?

"She mentioned only two?" he said and noticed that he had made a mistake and he hoped that Lucas did not notice it.

"WHAT! He has more than two! That bastard! If Sofia finds that out, I look like a real loser in the bed."

Raf did not have anything to add and Lucas had clearly lost his interest to talk, he just walked into his car and slam the door shut. When he was driving out to the street, he stopped next to Raf and opened the window and said, "Tell that fucking Darby that he stops ruining my sex life."

He saw how angry Lucas left with the car tires screaming and he hoped that Lucas would not cause any trouble to Jack. He saw how Lucas almost collided with the Bumblebee, when the two cars met at the street corner.

Bumblebee stopped in front of him and opened the door, he climbed into the passenger seat and they started to slowly drive towards the base. Raf had noticed that after those Chromia clones arrived Bumblebee had tried to spend more time outside of the base and he did not have any hurry to get into it. He suspected that there was something wrong with his friend and he needed to find it out.

"Bee, what's wrong? Why are we driving this slowly?"

There was a short silence and then Bumblebee said with his beep tones, "I don't want to go into the base."

Raf started to get more worried and he decided to find out what was troubling his friend, "Why is that? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing that you should be worried."

"You can tell me, I'm your friend. Is it related to those new femmes?" Raf feared that Bumblebee had fallen in love with one of Jack's femmes. That would be a real problem because only one that those femmes really cared was Jack.

There was a silence and then Bumblebee made a long whiny tone and said, "After those scary femmes arrived, Airachnid has been on to me in every change she gets."

Raf was surprised and said, "What! But she also belongs to Jack? Why would she want to mate with you?"

"Primus! No, no, not in that way. " said Bumblebee and continued, "She is bullying me. Last time it was in the energon storage room. She turned off all the lights and when I tried to find a way out, I got stuck in her spider web."

"What did she do to you?" Raf feared that she had done something nasty to Bumblebee, similar like when Vince and his friends had forced him to strip naked. He was still ashamed of that and had not told that to anyone, not even to Jack.

"Her presence made me so scared that I lost control of my lubricants and I wet the floor, then she mocks me and threatened to tell others how I was too cowardly to be a scout."

Raf was really angry and asked, "Have you told others?"

"Only to Bulkhead and he told me to forget the whole thing and not to speak about it."

"What! He is a big bot, he should be able to handle Airachnid." Raf was surprised that Bulkhead, who hated jerks was trying to cover this up.

"It seems that Airachnid did something to him and he is also scared." Raf could not believe this, these Cybertronians had similar bully problems like he had in the school before he met Jack. After Jack started to defend him, Vince started to focus all of his energy against Jack and beat him so badly that he ended in the hospital. After that Raf decided that he tries to defend himself so that others don't get hurt because of him.

"I know how you feel, she is like that Vince who bullied me all the time." he said and patted gently Bumblebee's door frame.

"Did you know that she killed Vince?" said Bumblebee and Raf got goosebumps.

"What!, We have a murderer in our base!" he yelled and Bumblebee started to laugh nervously.

"You just noticed that? She has killed and tortured countless Autobots. She is the high ranking Decepticon officer and feared from her torturing skills. When I was sparkling, our caretakers used her to scare us. They said that if we stay outside after it gets dark, evil spider bot comes and sucks our energon out and eats our spark."

Raf understood why Bumblebee was scared, his parents had used child eater to scare him if does not go to sleep in time. Main difference was that his boogeyman was not a real. Now he also started to understand why Arcee hated Airachnid so much and why other Bots keep their distance to her.

"I think we need to tell Jack about this, he knows what to do."

Bumblebee made a high pitch scream and said, "No!, No! She said that if I tell Jack anything she will rip my optics out when I'm in the rest mode."

Raf let out of sigh and said, "Bee, you know that Jack is only one that can make Airachnid do what ever he wants, she belongs to him now."

Bumblebee made a whiny sound and said, "You're right he is only one that can stop her, but she is also his carrier and he may chose to be on her side." After that they did not say anything and Raf tried to think a way how to solve this problem before Bumblebee starts to be scared of his own shadow.

When they arrived in the base, Raf saw that something big was going on. The base was full of human special force soldiers and support personnel. Raf noticed that Optimus Prime was standing in the background and talking with Arcee, June, and Chromia clones, they clearly had some kind of emergency meeting ongoing.

Raf saw how Bulkhead walked towards them and when he got out Bumblebee he asked, "Bulk, what's going on in here?" Behind him Bumblebee transformed and that caught some attention from the special force soldiers. Many of the soldiers were clearly new and they haven't seen before how the Cybertronian transformed.

Bulkhead scratched his metal helmet and said, "Like you two, I just arrived with Miko and I don't know what is happening. I only know that we have the base full of humans and Jack is missing and that Airachnid is out there looking him."

Raf looked around trying to find Miko, "Bulk, where is Miko?"

"She is sitting on the couch and watching TV. When she heard that Jack was missing, she started to panic and Agent Fowler asked that the army doctor to give her some sedative. The doctor said that Miko would be really calm several hours and that someone had to check that she does not pee under herself." Raf nodded, he decided to check Miko later, just to see that his friend was Okay.

Optimus saw them and gestured them closer, Bumblebee took Raf in his servo and lifter him to sit on his shoulder. Raf got a good view from his seat and he noticed that Agent Fowler was standing there next to Optimus.

"Okay, good that you are finally here. I have a situation report to you all," said Optimus and looked them and continued, "A ten hours ago MECH soldiers captured Jackson and told June that they would make their demands for ransom later. Two hour ago they called and said that we need to give them one of our medical scanners and we agreed to do so."

Optimus looked at Agent Fowler and he continued, "We dropped the scanner into the coordinates that they had provided to us and in exchange they gave us this." Agent Fowler showed them a diamond necklace.

They all must have looked a bit confused as Arcee said, "That diamond necklace belongs to Sadie. It I understood it right, June and Jack met MECH soldiers in their house when Jack was in his Sadie form and June looked like Jack." All turned to look June.

June looked really embarrassed and her femme colors changed to red, "UH! Well, I was just fooling around with Jack and the MECH soldiers though that I was him and that he was Jack's wife Sadie, so nothing important." She tried to laugh and continued quickly, "The MECH soldiers told us that someone had stolen their data from one of their research bases and escaped with a red Ferrari. It seems that somehow this red Ferrari shot down one of their helicopters with the energon weapon and they came to the conclusion that aliens were involved. Later they found that Ferrari belonged to Darby and as Jack was the only one they know to associate with aliens so they decided to pay us a visit."

Now it was Rose's turn to look uncomfortable, but Agent Fowler saved her. "Well, you all know that Jack works as an agent like me?" asked Agent Fowler and continued, "He was on a mission with Rose and they recovered valuable data from the MECH base."

"WHAT! You put my Jack in danger!" yelled June and Arcee at the same time. Raf saw how Agent Fowler started to sweat and he looked a bit scared. Raf knows that angry femme's are unpredictable and dangering their precious sparkmate was not a good for your health.

Agent Fowler took few steps back and said, "Well, it was Jack's idea, he felt that he was not allowed to do anything important in here so he decided to take the mission. " Raf saw that Agent Fowler's words made June and Arcee look each other and he got a feeling that jack would be under protective surveillance a long time.

As there were short silence and Raf decided to use it to ask a question that was bothering him, "Uh! Sorry to bother, but I have a question. Why Jack and June did not fight against the MECH? I assume that it would have been easy to defeat the soldiers."

Optimus nodded and said, "A good question, June you were there, why did you let them take Jack and why he did not resist?

"They had energon powered weapons and one of them hold a gun against Jack's head. I felt that it would cause serious damage to him if they shoot him so I told Jack that he should not resist and that I would make sure that he comes out unharmed. Of course those soldiers though that I talked to Sadie and tried to calm her down." Raf got his own theory why Jack did not resist, he was sure that it was related to June using Jack's appearance. Raf had noticed that Jack used Sadie-alt a lot around Miko and June and they let him be in peace, but he guessed that June had invented a new way to get close to Jack.

Arcee took the diamond necklace from Agent Fowler's hand and said, "I have one question too, why did they give you only this necklace and not Sadie?"

Now it was Optimus who looked a bit embarrassed and he said, "Well, we did not specify to what we want in the exchange, we kind of assumed that they give Jackson to us, but we assumed wrongly."

Arcee turned her back to them and said with faint voice, "Oh! Primus, give me strength to tolerate these idiots!" Chromia clones surrounded Arcee and tried to comfort her, they clearly cared for their sister.

There was an awkward silence and Raf got a feeling that recently everyone had made mistakes. First was Jack, who took the mission to infiltrate the MECH base, then June who let the MECH have Jack and then Optimus and Fowler that messed up hostage exchange.

Ratchet interrupted the silence and yelled to them, "Airachnid is returning," and then he activated the ground bridge. They all turned to look at the ground bridge and soon they saw how Airachnid walked into the base. When she came closer, Raf saw how she had a blood stains on her armor and blood on her spider legs and on her talons. His heart skipped a beat when he understood that Airachnid had killed humans and with a messy way. Raf felt how Bumblebee was shaking from fear, he tried to comfort him by touching his head with his hand.

Raf saw how Optimus looked sad when he asked, "I assume that you found something?"

Airachnid grinned and said, "Yes Prime, you could say it that way. I tracked down one of the cars that was part of Jack's capture operation and I followed them to the small abandoned factory. It seems that the MECH had a small supply base in there."

"Did you find Jack?" asked Arcee.

Airachnid shook her head and said, "No, but I asked politely and one of the MECH officers gave me the location of the large base. Sadly I won't fit in through the human doors and elevators so I need some small support to capture the base." When she said that she looked June and Agent Fowler.

Optimus cleared his voice like a human and said, "That's a good work Airachnid, give the coordinates to Ratchet and we start to prepare the operation."

Raf thought that something was overlooked and asked, "Uh! Sorry that I ask, but will those soldiers in the supply base warn the main base?"

Airachnid grinned evilly and asked from Optimus. "Prime, do you want a full report what happened in the supply base or do you take my assurance that they won't make any alarms?"

There was a long silence and then Agent Fowler said, "This is more human matter, let's not burden Prime with it. Please give me the supply base coordinates and I order a strike team to secure it."

Airachnid laughed and said, "See Prime, this chubby human knows how to play the game. I assume that it's Okay to give the coordinates to him." Raf saw how Optimus nodded and started to walk towards his room, the session had ended.

Bumblebee carried Raf to the human area and when he dropped him to the platform he decided to ask question that had bothered him, "It was a clear that Airachnid killed those MECH soldiers, but Optimus did not want to know about it, why is that?"

Bumblebee looked around and said with a faint sound, "Optimus is Prime and during the war some things can't be told to the Prime, because they may cause conflicts between Optimus and the matrix of the leadership."

Raf felt confused and said, "I don't understand."

Bumblebee though a moment and said, "If you consider Prime as similar as your Pope, will it make it more clear?"

Now he understood and he said, "Oh! Okay, so do things that are against what he believes to be right and you don't tell him and he understands not to ask the questions." Raf stared at Bumblebee and waited him to confirm this, but he did not get a change as evil spider bot stepped next to them.

"Hi there! I hope I didn't interrupt anything special". Bumblebee made a screaming sound and jumped out-of-the-way, leaving Raf face the bloody spider bot alone.

He looked at Airachnid and noticed that the smell of blood was almost unsustainable and he wanted to puke. "What do you want?" he asked with a shaking voice.

Airachnid smiled to him and that made him feel like a bunny caught in a tigers claws. He was just standing there in horror and awaiting his doom. "Jack is your friend right? What would you do to help him?"

Raf tried to stay cool and said, "His my best friend and I will do anything to help him." He heard how Bumblebee started to panic next to Airachnid, he wanted clearly that she leaves Raf alone.

"Would you help us find him if you know that your actions cause harm to the humans or get some of them killed?" she asked with her soft voice and started to lick blood out of her talons. Raf shivered, he knows that she did this in purpose to make him scared.

Bumblebee screamed and tried to push Airachnid away, but she made a hissing sound and turned to look at Bumblebee. "Touch me again and I cut your filthy digits off," she said and made Bumblebee step back a bit, "I will not hurt your little pet, I just need to hear where he stands."

Now Raf was a bit confused, normally Autobots would just ask Raf to help and he would help as usual. His eyes got all wide when he suddenly understood that Airachnid was just fair to him and let him know that there was a price to pay as attack could cause casualties to both sides.

He felt a rock in his throat when he said, "I would help even if someone gets hurt because of it." He saw how Airachnid smiled and Raf felt like somebody would have walked over his grave.

Raf understood that every time he had helped the Autobots, he had been involved in the war and not just some interesting computer game. Many times he had been scared for his life, but Jack's presence had made it feel safer and he had kept his naive child like a thinking. Now he realized that this evil spider bot had just ended his childhood and he already started to miss it.

Airachnid moved a bit closer and said, "When I leave to locate the MECH forces, I Hope you can come with me. I need someone in my cockpit with laptop and use my sensors, I can't access all of them without Jack's help. Your main task would be to locate Jack and warn me possible MECH weapons. How about it? Can you handle that or is that too much for a small boy? It will be a rough ride and there is a risk that we both die."

Bumblebee started to make a loud sounds as a protest against Airachnid's plan, but Raf turned to face the spider bot's optics and said, "Yes I think I can handle it and I will do my best to help Jack."

Airachnid smiled sweetly and said, "A good decision, I will let you know when we go," then she paused a moment and continued, "Go get something to eat, it will be a long flight and remember to visit toilet before we go." Raf was a bit confused, he did not expect that the evil spider bot would think things like that, but maybe it was her mother part that made her think those things.

Bumblebee clearly did not like the idea as he started to hurry towards the Optimus Prime's room. Raf knows that Optimus would still ask from him personally, does he want to go or not. Optimus believed that everyone should have a free will and he would honor Raf decision to help. Problem was Agent Fowler who could stop him and claim that he was a minor, but Agent Fowler was clearly under heavy stress so he would not be a problem.

Raf turned his attention towards the human area and walked to the couch to check how Miko was doing. He saw that she was watching TV with a glassy eyes, someone had tuned the TV in the channel that showed reruns from old classic black and white TV shows.

Raf feared that old TV shows would make Miko's brain more messed up and he decided to change the channel. The result of the channel change was that Miko started to scream with a hair raising loud sound. Raf changed quickly back to the original channel and she went silent. He felt sorry for Miko, after she had lost herself to the Decepticon brain implant Jack had done a lot of work to get her old personality back. Still, she seemed to be permanently stuck with the implant and its programing made her see Jack as her owner and master.

He sat next to Miko and asked, "Are you feeling well?" That felt like a stupid question after scream like that, but he had to ask something.

Miko slowly turned to look at him and said, "Hello, I'm Mister Ed."

Raf let out of sigh, he knows that it was a waste of time to speak to Miko. Her medication was too strong and she was now thinking that she was the speaking horse from the TV show. He knows that Jack would be really angry when he finds out what they have done to Miko.

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting in a white plastic chair in the large room that looked like a cheap canteen build from different leftover garden furnitures. He was still in his Sadie form and surrounded by the masked MECH soldiers. He tried to keep his legs crossed so that his panties would not be visible under the short skirt. He felt that it would be dangerous to give any wrong messages when he was in his female form and dressed as a sexy maid. For his surprise, the guards did not molest him or ask any questions from him, they said that if needed officers would come and talk with him. They had only taken his necklace and Jack assumed that they had noticed the value of the diamond in it.<p>

He saw how the soldier who had taken his necklace came back grinning. One of the guards got curious and asked, "So how did it go? Did they make the exchange?"

"Yes, those fools did not ask the girl so we gave that cheap necklace to them." All the MECH soldier in the room started to laugh really hard.

"That was a good trick, next time those fools will ask the girl, but we get extra items from them in exchange." Again a lot of laughing and that made Jack shook his head. One of the soldiers noticed that and asked, "Girl, do you have something to add to this?"

Jack could not resist it and he said, "Just for your information, that diamond in the necklace was a real and worth of a lot of money." That statement caused silence in the room.

"How much?" asked one of the soldiers.

Jack smiled and said, "Enough to make this room look like a first class hotel dining room."

One of the soldiers snorted and joked, "Women, you always want to decorate everything." Almost all the soldiers in the room started to laugh.

Jack let out a sigh and said, "No offense, but this room does look like it was built from leftover garden furnitures by someone who thinks that everyone should be miserable."

The soldier who cracked the joke stood up and said, "Shut up slut, I don't want to hear your opinions from dirty sluts like you, this is a military base not a whore house."

Jack almost transformed and killed the soldier, but then he decided to play meek and he looked at the floor like he would be scared. In reality he had to fight hard to keep his femme side in control. During the first nanoseconds Jack's mind had already invented several flashy ways to kill the soldier, but the soldier was lucky that Jack had a lots of practice in self control. He knows that if one of his femmes had heard that insult towards him, this canteen would be decorated like a slaughter house.

He noticed how one masked soldier with the female figure stood up and said, "She has a point, I'm getting sick to sit in these cheap plastic chairs and drink my coffee from these leaking paper cups. We should use some of that money we have to get decent furnitures and good set of dishes."

That clearly hit some nerve because the joker soldier stood up tried to hit the female soldier and when he missed he yelled, "You fucking slut, know your place." The female soldiers hit him really hard and he fell on top of the soldier sitting at the next table, he in turns pushed the joker soldier so hard that he bumped against other soldiers. Jack was amazed when he saw how the brawl escalated in the room and soon it was like a traditional bar fight.

To avoid the fighting soldiers Jack stood up and moved close to the wall and he started to move alongside of the wall. In one side table he noticed a tray full of steaming coffee cups, he picked it up and started to move towards the door. When he got out of the door, he noticed that he was in the concrete hallway. Those soldiers had tried to cover Sadie' s head with a hood, but he already knows the location of this base and what route they walked him in here. His internal navigation system was active also in the human form and it would be hard for him to get lost. He decided to head to the right and deeper into the base as in the entrance there was nothing interesting.

Jack walked with the tray when he noticed the door that was labelled as a command center. The door had a card lock so he boldly knocked the door with his hand and hold the tray full of coffee cups in front of him and tried to look meek. The door opened and a masked soldier with the rank marks of Lieutenant stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" asked the Lieutenant and looked a bit confused to see the maid in the military base.

"Sir, they said that as I'm already dressed as a maid, I should work as a servant and not just sit in the corner and look pretty. They said to bring some coffee in here and wait for more instructions." He looked at the floor and tried to make an impression that he was just a scared young woman.

"A good idea, come in and place the tray on the empty table near the computer consoles." The Lieutenant let him walk past him and Jack felt like someones eyes would stare at his backside. He was sure that the Lieutenant was checking Sadie up and that made him feel naked and vulnerable.

In the control room he saw a wall full of monitors and in them a big map that covered the most of the North and South America. There was a several dots on the map and Jack started his internal battle recorder, this information would be valuable when they would try to locate the rest of the MECH bases. He saw also several operators sitting on laptop computers wearing radio headsets, he calculated that there was a twenty armed men in the room.

The Lieutenant pointed him the table and he put the tray on it and tried to look around confused expression on his face. He decided to play more on his luck and he said, "You have a LAN party here? I did not know that they let the soldiers play games in the army."

The Lieutenant laughed and so did the soldiers that were in the hearing range. "Yes, you are a smart girl, we are playing war games here." He clapped his hands and yelled, "Everyone, we got ourself a maid and if you need something to drink or eat, don't hesitate to ask, she will get that for you."

One of the soldiers lifted his finger and said imitating drunken voice, "Miss, one beer please." Everyone in the room started to laugh and Jack understood that he was just joking.

Jack looked at the Lieutenant and asked, "Um, Sir, where do you keep your beers?" Again all soldiers in the room started to laugh, but the Lieutenant was not amused.

"Don't mind them, they drink just coffee or water and eat sandwiches. You can find these from the canteen or from the storage room." For Jack's surprise the Lieutenant took a small laptop and typed something into it and then he used the laptop's camera to take a picture of Sadie. Then a printer in the corner starter to print something on the plastic card. The Lieutenant took the card and attached it to the string and gave that to Jack.

Jack must have looked really surprised as the Lieutenant explained, "That is your ID card and it gives you access around this base." Jack looked the card and it had a picture of Sadie wearing the maid dress and it said that her MECH code name was The Maid and her access level was high. Jack understood that with this card he could walk around the base freely as it made him look like a MECH agent.

"_Primus! Jack how do you do that? You beat all the predictions that I calculated and succeeded to join the MECH just by walking into their command center." _ That was Vector Sigma's voice that Jack heard in his head.

Jack answered quickly in his mind, _"Heya babe, let me focus on this, after I get out of this, I make a deep connection to you and we can have some fun."_

"_Now you made me excited just by talking naughty things to me!_" Jack was amused, he liked Vector Sigma a lot and it was a fun to have her in his mind.

Jack looked at the Lieutenant and said, "Thanks Sir, If it's Okay I will go now around and ask from people what they want." He saw how the Lieutenant nodded and walked back to his desk and continued with his work. Jack stood there a moment and started to walk from desk to desk asking what everyone needed and same time he looked into every computer screen and recorded what he saw.

* * *

><p>Raf was trying to focus on his laptop, but it took a lot of effort as Airachnid was flying really fast and low, it looked like the ground would eat the helicopter in any moment. Suddenly she dived into the canyon and Raf screamed in horror, when there was only few feet to the ground before she pulled up. He already regrets that he had agreed to fly with Airachnid and operate her sensors with his new laptop. The only good thing that he found in the situation was this new laptop. Ratchet had made the laptop and it was full of Cybertronian technology, just to have it made him feel so excited that he almost forgot where he was.<p>

They just came out of the canyon when his laptop showed blinking red dot and he said, "Again an energon signature, this one is faint one, like from weapon and it's moving towards our target coordinates. To me it seems that this time it is a MECH vehicle that has an energon weapon in it and not an energon crystal. No signs of Jack's energon signatures or his beacon."

"Are you sure? I see the same data, how do you know that it's a vehicle?" asked a female voice from the helicopter's dashboard.

"It's moving along the dirt road with a speed of 60 mph," he said and felt proud of his ability to think out of the box.

"Okay, hold on, I will turn now." and Airachnid made a sharp turn towards the vehicle. Raf did not feel any g-forces inside the cockpit because there was some kind of counter field that protected him, but the vision that he saw made him almost sick. Airachnid turned so hard that she almost cut the ground with her rotor blades.

He saw how the data in his laptop screen got more accurate and soon he got a picture through Airachnid's optics and he recognized target as a black SUV. He saw the license number and it matched to one of those that June had seen. When the picture got better Raf saw how there was four masked men in the car and how the back of the car was full of green boxes. "I can confirm that this is one of vehicles that belong to the MECH."

"Roger that," said Airachnid and for his horror he heard how something transformed below the cockpit and new display came to this laptop. Raf remembered that Jack had told him that Airachnid had a cannon attached to a turret under the helicopter's nose. He understood that she was tracking the car with her targeting computer.

Raf felt how the helicopter started to shook when the large gun opened the fire. In his laptop display he saw how the car flipped around and exploded with a huge blast. He blinked his eyes, it was hard to understand what had just happened. For him it was just video on the screen, but in reality men in that car were now dead. He had not pulled the trigger, but he had pointed the target.

He shook his head and looked at the data one more time and said, "It seems that car was full of ammunition."

Airachnid laughed and said, "Good work young man." He was not sure what to say, she had called him a boy earlier, now she called him as a young man. Raf was not sure that he wants to earn any respect from Airachnid.

His laptop screen was empty and to keep his mind off from the recent event, he decided to talk about Bumblebee and his problems. "Why do you constantly tease Autobots? You are now on the same side with them."

Airachnid laughed and said, "No, not on the same side with the Autobots, I work with them for now because my Jack wants it, but I don't have to respect them or like it."

"I don't get it, Jack and those femmes are also Autobots."

"Jack and June don't have the Autobot marking on their armor and those femmes are free from their oath." said Airachnid.

"What do you mean free?"

"When Arcee accepted that Jack was her sparkmate, Chromia also was made part of the deal because she was the other half of the Arcee's spark. When Arcee accepted that Jack was now in the lead, her and Chromia oath to Autobots were no longer valid and they now do what Jack decides. "

Raf felt a bit confused and asked, "Do what Jack decides?"

Again Airachnid laughed before she said, "That's a femme thing, when we select our sparkmate we decided who is in the lead and makes all the important decisions. That way we avoided most of the conflicts between sparkmates. In time this has evolved to be a strong part of our femme core code and it's hard to override after the decision is made."

Now Raf understood if it was programmed into them, it made perfectly sense to him. "Oh! I see, it was just hard to understood everything as you Cybertronians behave many times like humans."

"Well, that's not a surprise as this is the sister planet of the Cybertron." Rap had to agree, he still remembers Unicron and how he got sick from the dark energon.

There was a silence and Raf checked his laptop screen and said, "Two minutes to the target area." He decided to ask one more questions from Airachnid as she seemed to be talkative today.

"What Bumblebee needs to do before you stop teasing him?" That was a dangerous question and he was a bit nervous what would be the reaction.

The answer came with a cold and stern voice, "Young man, don't push your luck with me. I may not be the same femme that I used to be, but I still don't hesitate to kill someone if I feel that they are threat to my Jack or me."

Raf was scared, but he still noticed the priority order, she had placed Jack before herself. Airachnid changed her tone to lighter and said, "That scout of yours needs to stand up and show that he is worth of his tittle. I despise all bot's that are jumping their own shadows and I enjoy to break them down to the lump of junk. Did that answer your question?"

Raf gulped and said, "Yes and we are now in the target area."

"Start collecting target data and send that to Arcee, she will take over the land attack and we will survey and update targets to her and assist if MECH gets air support." Raf did as told and feared that again he was helping people to die. He remembered that the attack was in phases. First he and Airachnid would go to the area and start collecting live data. Then Arcee and Chromia clones would secure the surface and finally June and Agent Fowler's soldiers would enter into the base to get Jack out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked this chapter and I really hope you can comment as I have not decided all the events that I include into the next chapter.

I can already say that the next chapter will be a bit bloody one as femmes are now attacking against the MECH forces ( I try again to do some battle descriptions, but don't expect anything great from that ).

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just to warn that this is a bit brutal chapter as I tried to catch how femmes do their warfare against humans. **

**I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated M as it contains naughty things, foul language and some death scenes. If you are not allowed to read those or you don't like those, you need to skip this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know Kung Fu<strong>

Chapter 4

Sergeant Leoros was in his tank and checking surveillance monitors, it was his duty be on the surface and in command of a small group of tanks. His tanks were there to guard the base against alien robots and Government forces. The base was well hidden large storage bunker that private cover company had purchased from the military years ago. Now the MECH had started to use the base and it had been his home for several months. He knows that it's not much of a home, but it was still better than alley that he had ended after his military career had crashed because of his alcohol problem. The MECH had helped him to get rid of his problem and now Sergeant Leoros tried to save money for retirement, he planned to get in touch with his daughter and get to know his grandson.

He looked around in his tank and saw that his gunner looked sleepy and loader was playing some video game with his portable console. Also, the tank driver looked bored and Sergeant Leoros was sure that he was sleeping his eyes open. He had worked with these men now a two years and he still did not know their real names, only their code names. The gunner was called Crocodee and the loader was called Kangaroar. For the driver he had to think a bit as he was one that did not talk a much, he remembered that was called Doomupine. They did not have a change invent their own code names and they were handed to them by a crusty senior officer who had a silly code name Pikachu. They did not like those names so they usually called each other with job title or with the rank.

He let out a sigh and that got attention from Gunner, "Are you also bored?"

Sergeant nodded and said, "Yes, I almost hope that those aliens would try to attack us."

Loader laughed and looked up from his video game and said, "You don't want that, I saw them fighting against each other in one of our salvage mission and it was scary, they move fast and their armor can handle a lot."

He heard a sound from below, it was Driver who turned to look at them and said, "If you are bored why don't you go see that new girl down in the base."

"What new girl?" asked Gunner.

"They got her today, it seems that she was hostage first, but all her friends wanted was her diamond and after they got what they wanted, they abandoned her." explained Driver.

Loader shook his head and said, "That's sucks."

Driver laughed and said, "Yes, but I bet that she does too, she is dressed as a sexy maid."

"Really! I want to see her. Sergeant, can I take a break?" asked Gunner.

"No, you don't and for your information, I have seen the girl, she is a real beauty and just seeing her in that maid dress, makes an old man feel like a teenager in his first date." Sergeant patted Gunner's shoulder and continued, "She is way out of your league so don't bother."

"How do you know that? She can't see my face when I wear the mask?" asked Gunner and sounded a bit concerned.

Sergeant laughed and said, "I'm in the same tank with you and I can tell that you smell like a shit so you don't have any change with the girl that smells like a fresh flowers." Everyone except Gunner laughed and Sergeant felt that the mood was already better.

Loader scratched his crotch and said, "I'm still a bit concerned that we have an eye candy like that in the same base with Corporal Vultire." That caused a silence in the tank as everyone tried to think who this person was. Loader noticed this and said, "The rapist," and everyone started to nod in agreement, they all know him.

Sergeant felt sorry for the girl and said, "Well, we all know that he will do it ones or twice and after that he will look for a new prey."

"Should we warn that girl?" asked the Gunner.

Sergeant shook his head and said, "No, you all know that the rules are that we have to stand on our own in private matters. If he decides to go for the girl, it's up to her to defend herself, but most likely she just ends up violated." There was a rune in the base that if you ended in the fight with someone, you were allowed to kill your opponent for a self defense.

Gunner looked sad when he said, "Oh fuck, that's so unfair."

Driver started to laugh and he said, "You can go after her by yourself if you want, maybe she can't fight and you have an easy ride with her. "

Sergeant looked at Gunner, he was interested to hear his answer. Gunner spat on the floor and said with angry tone, "I may be an ugly and smelly bastard, but I still have money to pay for my fun so I don't have to steal the candy." Sergeant nodded, he knows that these men did not have many virtues left, but they still had their pride.

He saw how the alarm text appeared in the console, it was from the commander of the recon team, it said that he had lost contact with his motorcycle patrol. "Boys, stay sharp, we have something ongoing out there." He sent the warning to other tanks and he saw how he got acknowledge from all of them.

Serge tuned his radio in the recon channel and started to listen what was going on out there.

"Command, Recon four here, we found the bodies of the Recon one."

"Command here, what happened to them?"

There was a silence and scared sound answered, "They are all sliced to pieces and body parts are everywhere."

"Command here, repeat that?"

"They are all dead...Oh! my God...something is here...NO!..."

"Command here Recon four do you copy?"

"Command here Recon four do you copy?" The rest was lost in static as someone starts to jam the frequency.

Sergeant switched back to his own command channel and close his eyes, he knows this too well. First the enemy takes out of your recon teams and then they close in for the kill. He tried to activate his radio, but the link did not respond, it was fully jammed.

"Gunner, you are now in command. I will run and alert all the other tanks that we are under attack, shoot everything that does not look like MECH, you got that?"

"Yes Sir"

Sergeant opened the hatch and let the warm desert air in. When he jumped out of the tank and he looked around and run behind the first rocks. He barely got in there when a bright flash illuminated the air and sound of melting metal and screaming of men filled the air. He turned to look back and he saw how the grey and black robot was cutting his tank with a bright energy blade. He could smell how his men were cooking inside the tank and to his horror, it reminded him from his mother's home cooking.

He started to run towards the next tank and when he glanced back, he saw that the robot had disappeared and how the long flame came out of the tank cannon, his tank was burning from inside and looked like a hot oven. He almost got to the next tank when he saw how a blue robot came out of thin air and started to cut the tank with its energy blade. He could only stare in horror who the robot cut precisely through the crew area and avoided all the explosives inside the tank.

Sergeant was not the only one that had seen the robot, a group of foot soldiers opened the fire towards it. Sergeant crawled behind one of the rocks and saw how the blue robot started to rotate its energy blade and it created a round shield that stopped all the bullets that flew towards it. Then the robot started to move towards the soldiers with amazing speed. He felt like he was witnessing how the grim reaper cuts down doomed souls with his scythe. All the soldiers were cut in a blink of an eye. What came next made his face twist in horror, those soldiers that we cut in half from the waist, were still alive and screaming on the ground and then the robot started to crush them with its foot. He lied down there and hold his ears and tried to block the horrible sound of crushing bones. He had lost all will to fight and now he wanted just to survive. He saw some old construction materials and he started to crawl towards the old drainpipe, it felt a good place to hide.

He almost got into the pipe when he heard large steps next to him, he turned to look and he saw a pink and white robot who said to him with a happy tone, "Hello, I'm Kitty and sorry about this." That was the last thing Sergeant heard before he was crushed under the robot's feet.

* * *

><p>Kitty looked at the bottom of her pede and said, "Frag! Now I have a human face stuck in there." She wiped her pede clean against the ground and started to look for the next target. She spotted one of the tanks that was moving and trying to find targets to shoot and she started to run towards it.<p>

The tank was clearly trying to aim at her, but the turret turned too slowly to track her movements. Kitty jumped in the air and made a nice forward flip and landed on top of the tank with a loud bang. This was the first time that Kitty got to see these kind of funny looking human vehicle and she decided to explore it a bit. She sat on the turret and started to look around. When she sat there tank tried to drive around and aim different targets and every time it was about to fire Kitty moved the barrel out of the target with her legs.

She let out of sigh, Jack had not yet given her the human vehicle alt mode and she hoped that he would have soon time for that. She also feared that Jack would choose her a car alt when she wanted to fly around. Her problem was that it was hard to open her mouth and tell Jack what she wanted. Every time she was close to Jack her mind went all fuzzy from the pleasure and she could only think him. Of course she was now also thinking him, but now there was still room for other thoughts too. She smiled, it was same for all of the clones, after they got bonded with Jack they had started to think him a lot, mainly because it felt good to think about him. It was like a high grade energon, if you used it too much you got addicted to it.

Kitty saw how Rose was destroying some kind of missile launch platform with her plasma blade and how she cut down all the MECH soldiers that she found. Rose saw her and yelled, "Kitty, stop playing around with that tank and destroy it!"

"But Rose, I like this one, it's warm and vibrates nicely under my aft. Can I keep it?"

She saw how Rose rolled her optics and said, "I'm not sure if Jack allows you to bring the enemy tank in the base just so that you could use it as a pleasure toy, but you can try."

Kitty grinned and knocked the tank hatch and yelled, "Please, can you come out and abandon this tank so I can take it home with me?"

There was some scared human voices in the tank and then someone yelled, "Fuck you!" and then the tank exploded.

Kitty shrieked when she fly upwards with the turret, she had been lucky that turret got lose during the explosion and tossed her up. She went quite high and when she started to fall with the turret, she thought that she was flying. That flight was quite a short as she slammed into the ground with a bang and a huge cloud of dust covered her.

When she came back online she saw how worried Rose was holding her and checking her damages. "You fool, you could have gotten yourself killed! You are not a wrecker so don't do things like that ever again!"

She looked at Rose and said, "I was flying!"

Rose slapped her helmet and yelled, "You idiot, why did you not use the jump jets to soften your landing!"

"I forgot that I have them!"

Rose lifted her up and brought her faceplate close to her own and said, "Well, next time you don't fool around. I don't want to explain Jack why one of his favorite femmes is dead."

"I'm one of his favorites?"

"Of course you are, he gave you a name so you are one of those few lucky ones. Or do you think he has time to be with all of his sparkmates? Many of then just have a change to meet him briefly and here you have a possibility to hold him and do things with him."

Kitty felt so warm inside and she said, "Oh! My Jack, I love you so much that my processors hurt. I take happily an alt mode you chose to me!"

"What are you talking?" asked Rose.

"I was thinking that I want to fly, but I had no nerve to tell Jack about that."

"Stupid femme, he gives you what he wants and use you as he pleases and you try to value every moment that you have with him." said Rose and sounded a lot gentle now.

Kitty nodded and said, "You are right."

"If it makes you feel any better, I happen to know that he has a flier alt for you."

"REALLY! What is it?"

"A small jet plane, they call it UAV. I saw it in the human base and it's really pretty."

"Oh! I already love it." she said and clapped her servos together.

"Just don't tell Jack that you already know, he was planning to give it to you as a surprise gift."

Kitty hugged Rose and said, "Thanks Rose, I will be still surprised so don't worry"

Rose slapped her aft and said, "Now go, back to work, there are some MECH soldiers hiding in that small building, go kill them."

Kitty smiled happily and said, "Yes, Rose, I will do that," and activated her plasma cutter.

* * *

><p>Jack Darby was inside the MECH base and he was still using his Sadie alt-mode. He was collecting different tin cans in the large storage room and he noticed how three of the masked MECH soldiers also entered into the room. He tried to act like they would not be there and continued with the task in hand. He had already collected lots of valuable information from the MECH organization and he knows almost all the active hiding places. The problem was that if MECH suspected information leakage, they would move into the different locations. He had to get this information to Agent Fowler without letting MECH know that.<p>

He noticed that largest one of the MECH soldiers walked behind him with a large box in his hand. He nodded to him and started to put the box on the top shelf that was above Jack's head. It was a bit uncomfortable to be so close to the soldier and suddenly he pressed himself against the Sadie's back, Jack could feel how something hard was pressed against him. When he tried to protest the soldier brought his hands down and tied Sadie's hands with his hands.

"What are you doing!" he asked and tried to move away, but the soldier was holding him tightly.

"Oh! Sorry my hands slipped." Said the soldier and move his right hand under the Sadie's skirt and same time he took hold of Sadie's left breast and started to squeeze it so hard that it hurt. Jack was in panic, this could not happen, how could this man do this to him.

"NO! Let me go!" he yelled and tried to move, but the soldier hold Sadie tightly in his grip and let his hands wander around. Jack was in total in panic, this was something that he did not expect.

"Just stay still little lady and I won't hurt you too much, I just want to have a little fun with you." Jack felt how tears started to roll on Sadie's face, he tried to think what do, he could transform, but his cover would be blown away as it would be seen from the security camera. One option was that he could try to endure this and play along with it, that did not feel like a good one, not in the Sadie form. When Jack had explored his Sadie alt he had noticed that she was still virgin and he hoped to keep it also that way.

The molester pushed his hand deeper into the Sadie's panties and in the place that Jack considered Sadie's very private place. "Now, now, Little lady, just try to stay still and enjoy the feeling." said the man and Jack felt how the man's breathing got heavier. He knows that this would not end well for Sadie and he decided that he has to do something now.

Jack saw the message in his HUD display saying, "_The human alt-mode limitations removed, full power in use. The human emotions suspended. The femme battle protocols activated."_

Jack grabbed hold of the hand and pulled it out of Sadie's panties. "Don't you know that that is a sacred place and you don't go there without girls permission?" he asked and hold the hand firmly.

The soldier grinned and said, "Oh! Spicy one, I like the taste of those."

Jack turned and moved in at lightning speed and grabbed hold of the soldier's private parts. "Here is some spice for you, I hope you like it." He said sweetly and looked at the soldiers face. Other soldiers looked interested, it must have seen to them that the maid girl was fondling the soldier. In reality the maid girl was an angry femme and running deadly battle protocols.

The Soldier did not have the change to say anything as Jack increased force in the Sadie's hand and his HUD display said soon that he was squeezing the man's private parts with 320 lbs pressure. He grinned it was same as the bulldogs bite force and he asked sweetly, "Does this feel good?", the man started to scream in pain. Jack increased the pressure and felt how something was crushed in his hand and he made a sharp tug to rip off what was remaining.

"Oops, how careless of me, I think I broke something." he said and giggled like an innocent girl. He let go and the man fell down on the floor holding his crotch, Jack saw how the soldier's pants started to get red from the blood. Somehow he felt good for himself and he turned to look at the two remaining soldiers.

"How about a little hand-job?" he asked sweetly and started to walk towards the soldiers. He saw that the soldiers started to open the door in a hurry and when it was open they run out of the room.

Jack walked out of the room and at the door he switched lights off from the storage room and let the soldier sob in the darkness. He was using his human Sadie-alt with femme battle protocols and It felt strange to have his human emotions missing. He had done this only ones before and the result was that he had made the Decepticon warship fall down from the sky and collide into the side of the mountain. Of course side effect was that he had given a birth to the room full of black ball drones. He still had many of those drones in his body, if needed he could activate them, but they would not be so effective against humans.

He started to walk towards the MECH central computer and he noticed that his way of walking had also changed. He could still hear how clip-clop of Sadie's high heels echoed in the hallway, but now the sound was deadly and precise like a clock. He saw how the group of soldiers walked towards him and there was something in his presence that made the soldiers press them self against the wall and let him pass from the middle.

When he had passed the soldiers, he heard how one of them whispered, "She looked deadly like my ex-wife when she claimed all my money and left me only debts." Another soldier whispered, "I got the feeling that I just saw the bullet with my name on it

Jack continued to walk towards the central computer and when he turned from the corner he was stopped by the human hand. He turned to look and next to him was the joker soldier that had called Sadie a slut in the canteen.

"Slut! Where do you think you are going?That's not the way to the canteen." Jack looked at the soldier and he had a body of the middle age man and he smelled like an old dirty underwear that was forgotten in the bottom of the laundry basket.

"I don't like how you talk to me and how you smell, but I let you live if you apologize, right now!" he said and from corned of his eyes he could see how some passing soldier had heard both of them and stopped to see what was going on.

"I call you a slut because you are dressed like one and you smell like one." said the joker soldier. Jack happened to know that his Sadie alt smelled like jasmine and combinations of other flowers and he was greatly insulted by this comparison.

Jack used the skills that June had taught him and he punched the man one time in the head and heard how his neck cracked loudly. The man was already dead when he fell down on the floor. He turned to face the other soldier, but he just looked the corpse and said, "Nice move Miss. Don't worry, I take that corpse in the morgue."

Jack knows that the morgue was in the level 10 and in last room 55, so it was a long way to carry the corpse. He smiled sweetly to the soldier and said, "Nice to see that there are at least one gentleman in this base." he saw how the soldier blushed.

He continued towards the central computer and he got a feeling that he needed to hurry before the base would be on full alert and the emergency lock down would start.

* * *

><p>Major Johnson checked his soldiers, they all looked ready as they could be, but the presence of those huge alien robots made them nervous. He understood how they felt, he personally would like to be anywhere else than in the command center full of alien technology and aliens. A half an hour ago, female robots had gone through the portal and the operation had started and soon it would be his turn to enter into the battle.<p>

He knows that there was a lot at stake in here as General Bryce himself had briefed him to the key targets of the operation. He still remembers how the general had said to him that if he failed the operation, only excuse that he could accept was that the major and his men were all dead

One of his men stood close to the giant robot caller that operated the portal and he heard how the soldier asked from the robot, "Robot Sir, Is that portal safe?"

"You can call me Ratchet and to your question, this ground bridge is mostly safe even for the monkeys like you."

Major Johnson saw that Ratchet's answer was not enough for the soldier and he decided to ask some more details. "What do you mean, mostly safe? Is it safe or not?"

Ratchet looked him and said, "Mostly safe means that you all could end up as one ball of meat on the other side. Mainly because I'm using some parts of human technology and it has a tendency to fail time to time." Major felt how all of his soldiers looked him with concern in their eyes.

He cleared his throat and said with a loud voice, "Okay boys, today you learned a new definition, it's mostly safe. I can assure you that our operation here is mostly safe, if we are lucky we end all dead and not as giant meat balls." That caused a lot of laughter and lifted the spirit.

Ratchet looked at him and said, "Message from Arcee, they have cleared the roof."

Major climbed into his Humvee and placed a helmet to his head. He saw how all the vehicles and infantry troops were now ready. Now they just waited that Ratchet opens the portal. When the portal was open, he gave go signal and all the vehicles and soldiers started to move through the portal.

On the other side he faced a battlefield full of burning tanks and dead MECH soldiers. The first thing that he noticed was that there was no more alive MECH soldiers visible, all were dead and when he saw how some soldiers had died he felt an urge to empty his stomach. He had seen a lot of bad things in the battle fields, but this was like from some medieval battle field where people chopped each other to pieces with swords and axes. One of his missions was to report to General Bryce how good there femmes were on the battlefield. He already knows, that based on the first impression they were efficient killers that and they did not take any prisoners.

His Humvee stopped in front of the burned tank and top of the tank was sitting a blue female robot. Major knows that she was called Arcee and she was the commanding officer for a small group of female robots. He stepped out of the vehicle and when he looked around he understood that MECH soldiers did not have much change in this battle, they were hunted down and wiped out by these alien killing machines.

"Commander Arcee, seems that you have done a good job in here." he said and tried to keep his stomach content inside as the smell that came from the tank was awful.

He saw how Arcee grinned and said, "It smells that bad? Your face reminds me my husband's expression when I tried to do learn how to cook breakfast for him. You humans do smell some things bit differently than what we do."

Major was surprised and he had to ask, "You have a human husband?" That made Arcee laugh, he must have said something funny.

"Yes, I have a human husband." He saw how Arcee blinked him an optic and when he looked at her. It was hard to imagine how any human would go with her into the bed, it would be like doing it with a car or motorcycle.

He saw how a red female robot walked to them with a smaller human sized robot. "Arcee, we have secured the base entry and Ms. Reaper says that our target is inside the base at the bottom levels. " Major knows that this mission was a VIP rescue mission and that this robot called Ms. Reaper would be his guide to the target.

Major walked to the Ms. Reaper and gave his hand for a hand shake, he noticed that it was a bad move as she looked at him like he was some kind of dead fish. He pulled his hand back and said, "Um, Ms Reaper, I'm Major Johnson and I'm leading the attack into the MECH base.

There was an awkward silence and then Ms. Reaper said, "Just tell your men to stay out of my way and do as I say." Major got an impression that this lady robot was a man hater or she had a serious attitude problem.

They saw how green attack helicopter appeared and fire something with its guns. Major saw how his men started to prepare anti aircraft missile and he looked at Arcee for additional information. Suddenly a black and a silent helicopter fly over and opened fire with its nose gun. He saw how Arcee bites her lower lip like thinking really hard and then she said, "Sadly that black helicopter is on our side so don't shoot at her, she will take care of that other helicopter." Major understood that the black helicopter was one of those female transforming robots.

I did not take a long before they saw how the MECH helicopter exploded and crashed down to the ground. "Okay, let's open the base door for you Major." said Arcee and gestured towards the large building.

* * *

><p>Jack was looking monitors in the central computer room and he got a good picture what was going on at the top of the base. His femmes had just wiped out all the MECH forces at the surface of the base and now they were cutting the main entry door to let Agent Fowler's soldiers in the base. He checked more data from the monitor and quickly noticed that the MECH soldiers in the base were prepared to stand and fight. He kind of understood that as he had talked with many of them and they were people who did not have much to lose. Many of them were former soldiers that could not settle into the civilian life and others were wanted criminals.<p>

He looked around the central computer room, it was a large room full of black servers and near the entry he saw two dead mech soldiers, they had tried to prevent his right to enter into the room. Somehow those two had succeeded to wipe out the servers before he got in and now all the data was lost.

"_Don't be so sad, it was just personnel data and stock supply informations nothing else." _ said the voice in his head.

"_WHAT! You know what was in the servers?" _yelled Jack in his head and felt how Vector Sigma was a bit scared of his outburst. "Sorry about that", he said quickly.

"_Ah! Not a problem, you just surprised me again."_

"_Okay, tell me how do you know what was I the servers?"_

"_Through you, you had already established low level link into the servers." _

"_WHAT?"_

"_Oh! You did not know about that, hmm. It seems that you wanted to know what was in the servers and your mind made the link into the servers, but instead of that link you used your optics for the data collection. And here I though that you did that because you wanted to make it more challenging for yourself."_

"_Don't say that!" _He said in his mind.

"_WHAT? Yelled Vector Sigma."_

"_You were about to call me as a silly boy!" _explained Jack to her and there was a silence after that.

After moment Vector Sigma said with seductive voice, _"Jack, it seems that you are developing a lot faster than I thought and your connection to me is getting stronger."_ Jack grinned, he knows that he was getting more familiar with Vector Sigma and time to time it felt like he would feel her complex thoughts.

He checked security monitors and saw the MECH soldiers were fortifying hallways and closing some of the blast doors. That meant that he had a lot of time before the rescue team finds him. He thought a moment and decided that he could spend waiting time with Vector Sigma. He typed some commands into the terminal and took relaxed sitting position and placed Sadie's feet on the desk.

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Oh! Just resting Sadie's feet bit, she has stood a whole day in the high heel shoes." _

"_NO! I mean why did you opened the escape routes to the MECH soldiers?"_

"_When you press your enemy against the wall they will fight to the bitter end and that will cost you a lot. If you leave them an escape route they will not fight so hard as there is still some hope left." _

"_Oh! I see, so what now?" _asked curious Vector Sigma. Jack knows that his actions were hard to anticipate, because he sometimes act based on random thought or instinct.

"_I'm going to pay you a visit so prepare something nice for me."_ he said and closed his eyes and focused his mind towards the Vector Sigma.

He felt how his awareness was copied in two and how the primary awareness was moving towards the Cybertron and how his secondary sub awareness stayed behind and decided to take a nap. Several practices had made him good in this and he could master now several sub awareness at the same time. Jack laughed in his mind, Raf would call this multitasking.

Jack opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the large hotel room that looked like it was from some old Victorian era movie. He looked around and saw how white curtains flowed in the win, someone had left the balcony door open. He walked onto the balcony and saw how there was a young white haired woman dressed in silky white dress, she was leaning on the railing and watching the city scenery. Jack was speechless, as usual Vector Sigma's human form was perfect and most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Jack walked next to her and noticed that she had a golden diamond ring on her left index finger. He looked down and saw that he had also golden ring on his left hand index finger and his clothes looked like they were copied from some Steampunk movie. Vector Sigma saw him and smiled warmly and moved closer to him and took hold of his hand.

He felt the wind against his face and heard sounds of the city. "What city is this?", he asked and looked at her beautiful ageless face.

She pointed at the large metal tower in the horizon and Jack knows instantly where they were and when he looked around he saw steam powered cars and one airship in the sky. "Nice, did you build this city?"

"Not just the city, I build the whole the planet for you. Remember you asked something nice so I made the timeline similar like in your favorite movies. I hope you like it as everything is there, even the small fishes in the bottom of the sea."

Jack was speechless, he had previously experienced illusions that Vector Sigma could create, but this was something else. "You are a real show off, but I love it." he said and kissed her neck. In return he got a delighted laughter from her and it was like a silver bells in the air, he loved that laughter.

"Those people down there, are they simulations or just holograms?" he asked and looked down.

She smiled to him and said, "No, they are sentient beings like you and me and for them this is the real world."

Jack felt dizzy, "How?" he asked.

Vector Sigma laughed, she sounded amused. "I created them and I created memories for them, they think that this all has been like this forever. In reality I started to create the world when you said that you would pay me a visit. I was kind of lucky that you did not favor any space adventure movies or I would have to create whole universe."

"Oh my God!" he yelled and sat in the wooden chair near the balcony wall. Again this was a good demonstration of her powers and why he needs to be careful with his requests.

"No, it is Goddess." she said and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"In here it's, Oh my Goddess!" and she pointed herself and smiled sweetly.

"Eh! You?" he asked really confused and saw how she walked to him and sat in his lap in a way that she faced him.

"I'm your Goddess in here." she said with seductive tone and pressed herself against him. She was so close that Jack could see in her eyes and he saw stars in them.

Jack started to understand what she meant and he said, "OH! Yes, I got it, you created this so you are the Goddess in here."

She shook her head and said, "I created this to you and you are married to me, so I'm your Goddess." she made her point valid by kissing softly his lips and looking deeply into his eyes.

She touched his lips with her finger and said in thinking tone, "If your body happens to die in that MECH base, you are mine to keep."

"EH! How's that?"

"Oh! Nothing important! I was just thinking out loud." Jack checked his body and saw that it was happily sleeping and dreaming about him and Vector Sigma. Still, Jack considered what she had said, she had already ones tried to trap him into her virtual world by pretending to be June, could she try something similar again? He had to do something before she starts to think that she can gain control over him.

Jack stood up and she had to also stand or she would have ended on her back on the floor. She looked a bit confused and Jack gestured towards the room door and gently slapped her backside and said, "Get your holy ass in there, I'm going to take you now." He knows that she can't predict all his movements and that she had a copy of Arcee's femme code in her. It meant that she would like it when he takes the lead and orders her around.

Her eyes were all wide of surprised and she said, "Yes, my love." and she hurried into the room and Jack followed her in.

In the room she stopped next to the large bed and looked him with a question in her eyes. Jack knows that she was not so experienced with these things even if she knows it all. He walked to her and pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her lips and slowly moved from there to her neck. It did not take a long before she was making small sounds of pleasure in his arms and then Jack started to slowly remove her clothes.

After Jack got Vector Sigma naked, he lifted her gently in the bed and started to remove his own clothes. He saw how her eyes moved down when he took his pants off, he was already getting ready for her. Jack looked her and he felt how he was getting more excited just by looking her naked body, he had to admit that she was like a goddess and he wanted her. He slowly moved on top of her and started to kiss her again and she started to caress his back with her hands. Jack had already gained some first hand knowledge about the female body and it did not take long to find all the sensitive places.

Vector Sigma screamed from the pleasure, her back arched and she started to shake in Jack's hands."JACK! What's happening to me? I can't control this pleasure anymore!" she yelled. From the corner of his eye Jack saw how the sky was flashing in different colors when this world's goddess was experiencing pleasure.

Jack smiled happily and continued with the kissing. He was getting closer to his target and he felt how the ground started to shake, there was a giant earthquake building up and he was making it stronger in every move. He just hoped that the sun would not explode when he really starts to work on his goddess.

* * *

><p>June felt through the bond how Jack was experiencing a lot of pleasure and that made her really angry. She was sure that Jack used this opportunity to get his Sadie alt in trouble with some sleazy MECH soldier. She was so jealous and so angry that she failed to notice how her blades came out of her digits like a bag full of hungry snakes. Soldiers that she was escorting started to leave some distance to her and somehow they find interesting fights in every corner.<p>

She turned around and saw how the soldiers were shooting down on one hallway at crossing behind her. She walked to the soldiers and asked, "Why did you stop in here?"

"Ma'am, those bastards are shooting us from that hallway and if we pass them they can walk behind us and shoot at our backs." Explained one of the soldiers and fired his assault rifle towards the hidden enemy.

June scanned the hallway and noticed that there was a five MECH soldiers in the end of it. She quickly checked her weapon selection and took one that sounded suitable. She started to walk into the hallway and her left hand turned to a new weapon. It did not take a long when it was ready to fire and she fired the weapon towards the hidden enemy. Suddenly huge burst of flames came out of her new weapon and hallway at front of her started to burn, she had a flamethrower in her weapon selection.

After she had heated up the hallway so much that the walls started to melt she turned and walked back to the soldiers. "Okay, I think we can continue now or do you disagree with me?" All the soldiers shook their head and stood up to move with her.

She heard how one of the soldiers whispered to his friend, "She is a hot robot lady, I think I'm starting to developing a fetish towards the robots." That made June smile and she thought that maybe these soldiers were not so bad after all. She remembered how Jack had taken her on the training room console and she got an idea that Jack must have also developed a robot fetish because of Arcee. That thought made her lick her lips and she let her hips sway a bit more, just to give those soldiers something to look at.

When they arrived to the next blast door and she noticed that MECH soldiers had abandoned their defense line in there. It seemed that they had left in a hurry and left machine gun and half eaten hamburger in there. Suddenly a female computer voice said through the speakers, "Thank you for pressing the self destruct button." the voice started the countdown and it seemed that they only had a few minutes left. That explained why the enemy was fleeing in a hurry, someone had activated self destruct system.

"Oh! Fuck! This is bad." said one soldier and looker June.

"Start running toward the exit, you still have time to get out. I will move faster without you people slowing me down and I will try to get our target out. Tell those femmes out there that if I don't make it out in time, they have to dig us out."

Soldiers nodded and started to run towards the exit and June started to run towards jack's location. Time felt like it was frozen around her, she run so fast that when the hallway turned she was running on the wall.

She heard how the computer voice said, " There are still some free escape pods in the level 10 and room 55 if you hurry you can make it in time." June was thinking that if he gets Jack and herself in the pods they could be saved.

Again the voice said, "I'm sorry, there is no escape pods available in this base, that was a joke made to cheer you up. "

June swore in his mind, whoever had programmed that computer had a weird sense of humor.

She finally arrived to the metal door and looked just to notice that it was locked. She banged the door and yelled Jack, but nothing happened. She activated her blades and started to cut the door open. Same time she heard how the countdown started to get closer to zero.

Finally she got the door open she rushed in and saw how Jack was sleeping in his Sadie alt in a chair. An expression on Sadie's face told June that Jack was seeing a wet dream.

June run to him and took him in her arms and started to run towards the door. In the hallway she understood that they were out of time. Quick scan told her that on the left there was one room that did not have explosives in it, she started to run towards it with sleeping Jack in her arms.

In the room June slammed the thick metal door shut and saw that they were in the soldiers sleeping quarters. She run to the back of the room and pulled the beds down and dragged Jack behind it on a mattress and started to pull other mattresses top of Jack and herself. She placed herself on top of Jack and prepared to take most of the falling debris with her back. While she waited, she used this opportunity to study Jack. Somehow he was not waking up and the expression on Sadie's face and breathing speed told that it was a really wet dream. June kissed Sadie and for her pleasure she automatically responded.

There was no time to fool around more as the computer got already to zero and decided to talk, "Congratulations to all who got out of the base and sorry for those that did not make it in time, I hope you have a better luck next time!" and then the base exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To be honest, I don't like how this chapter translated out and with all the computer problems it pretty much killed my motivation towards this story.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry that it took long time to update, I still have some computer problems and getting this chapter out was a real fight. I still miss some spell check and grammar tools that I used to have so I mostly have to go by heart and what Google Translator recommended.

**I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated M as it contains naughty things, foul language and some death scenes. If you are not allowed to read those or you don't like those, you need to skip this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know Kung Fu<strong>

Chapter 5

Jack Darby woke up and opened his eyes, he saw how there was a beautiful white haired woman sleeping on top of him, cheek against his chest. She had wrapped her arms and legs around him, it felt like she was making sure that he will not run away while she was sleeping.

He started to remember what had happened and when he looked around he saw how the hotel room wall had cracked in several places. Through the window he could hear how the people of the city awake and clearly a bit distressed about something. Then Jack remembered the giant earthquake that had happened when he and Vector Sigma had made love. Jack felt a bit concerned and hoped that no-one had died during that natural catastrophe.

Jack closed his eyes and focused on the sleeping woman, she was really in sleep and she was not in sleep. That made him curious and he decided to check what she was doing. He created new awareness towards the Vector Sigma and soon he saw that he was in the large empty space that contained a space ship that was so huge that he could only see a small part of it. He knows this ship, it's one that Vector Sigma was building inside the Cybertron.

He looked his hand and saw that they were white colored femme servos, he was controlling Vector Sigma's femme alt. What he saw next made his spark skip a beat. Next to him there was a several white femmes that looked similar like Vector Sigma's femme alt, but they were same size as Arcee.

"Oh! my God!" he said and got femmes attention.

"Jack! Is that really you?" asked one that was close to him.

"Y..yes."

The femme walked next to him and took gently hold of his arm and said, "You should be sleeping with me in the hotel room bed and not wandering around here using one of my femme drones." There was a silence and she looked at him and continued, "By the way that femme frame seems to fit you well, you can keep it as a gift from me. I have several of those in the stock and I can make more for you if you want." Jack felt that something happened in the femme body, its colors changed to match his black and gold femme colors and he felt how it was added into his drone collection.

Jack was not sure what was going on, but it felt right to thank for the gift, "Err..thanks...this is an excellent gift." This was the first time that he had gotten a full size femme body as a gift so he was a bit confused.

He looked femmes around him and saw that they looked a bit shy, he got a feeling that he had dropped into the middle of something that he should not have seen. "Can you explain why here are so many of you in here?" he asked and feared for the answer.

He saw how all femmes in the room started to smile and then they spoke in unison with one voice, "We all are Vector Sigma and we are making final adjustments in the ship."

"What? You all are Vector Sigma, how?"

The femme holding his arm said, "Honey, there is three of you now. One in here using your new drone, one in the hotel room and one in the MECH base under June."

Jack understood that Vector Sigma was using parallel awareness like he, but she was far more skilled in that and could have more active at the same time. Then it hit him, "WHAT! Under June?"

"Yes, it seems that she is slowly losing her self control and is about to use your Sadie alt as her pleasure toy."

Jack swore so much that he saw how femmes around him looked a bit scared. "Okay we talk about this later, now I need to save myself." He started to merge his third awareness with the one that was in the MECH base. While he did that he felt was still connection between him and the femme drone, he had really got her as a gift from Vector Sigma.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and saw the copy of his male form in front of him and this version of Jack had his pants down and his hard wood in his hand. It looked like that he was preparing to do something with it. At first Jack felt confused who he was and then he remembered that in this setting he was Sadie, his human female alt and Jack Darby in front of him was June using her Jack alt. Then he felt that Sadie was laying on some soft mattress and missing her panties.<p>

"June, why are you looking like me?" he asked with Sadie's voice and pulled Sadie's skirt down. Jack started to be a really annoyed, June was again using his appearance and somehow that felt like she had made a pirate copy of him.

He saw how Jack in front of him blushed and started to stutter something. He looked what his own copy had still in his hand, "God damn! You were planning to push that huge thing into me when I was sleeping and you don't have any lube!"

Jack in front of him looked really embarrassed, he had been caught literally his pants down. "I, I, I'm sorry. I'm sure we can find something in here."

Jack did not want that thing into his Sadie alt, not now when he got a change to see it from the receiving end. "No!" he said.

"No? It won't hurt much, trust me, I know." said Jack in front of him and tried to come closer. Jack did not have any experience from this side, but he was not prepared to lose Sadie's virginity, not yet, not like this.

"No means No fucking way! And put that thing away before you hurt someone with it" he said and pointed at it. He saw how June tried to put it away and failed miserably. Then she yelled using Jack's voice and Jack had to look into the different direction, she had caught part of the sensitive skin between the zipper and Jack felt through the bond that it clearly hurt a lot. This time Jack was happy that he was not him and that June had to bear most of the pain.

Jack looked around and asked with angry tone, "Where are my panties?"

There was an awkward silence and when he turned to look at June he saw how she took something from her Jack-alt's pocket, It was Sadie's panties.

"What! You stole my panties? What are you? A pervert that sniffs girls panties?" Then he remembered what he had done before he met Arcee and went all red from his face.

He saw how Jack at front of him also was red from his face and started to cry, this had been too much for June. After June got herself somehow in control, she said with sobbing sound, "I just thought that while you sleep I can..."

Jack did not let her continue, he asked, "abuse me again?" and that sounded really bad when it was said with Sadie's voice. He saw how Jack in front of him transformed back to the human version of June Darby and how she stood up like she wanted to run away, but all exits were blocked.

"Sit down, I need an explanation." He said that in the commanding tone and he saw how June sat back on the mattress.

After he had pulled Sadie's panties back on, he noticed that June looked like the epitome of shame. He also felt through the bond how she was in the deep mental hole. He used his connection to her to take control of her body and made her face him. This was the first time he had used his powers like this and it felt like June was some kind of hand puppets, it was scary how easy it was to control her. Clearly it was a surprise also for June as her eyes were all wide.

"I will now take full control of your mind and use it a bit so I can understand what's going on in here. Is that Okay for you?"

There was a silence and she answered with defeated voice, "Yes"

"Are you really Okey with that? You will blank for a few seconds when I do it."

"Y..yes, your my husb..sparkmate, I don't have anything to hide from you."

Jack nodded and started to go through June's memories. He saw how June entered into the base and how she rescued Sadie. He studied all the thoughts and feelings that June had when she was alone with Sadie and he understood something. He started to go deeper into her memories, all the way to the point when she was still with Jack's father.

Jack saw how teenage June got pregnant and dumped by the young man that she loved from the bottom of her heart. After Jack was born she tried several times to get him back, but he just used and humiliated her for his own pleasure. Finally, June understood that she had been deceived by his sweet words and the only thing that he really cared was himself and his shiny new car. Jack carefully memorized all the details from his father and he decided that he will seek him out and have a little friendly chat with him.

The worst part was that June did not have any job and her parents refused to help because they disowned her for becoming pregnant before marriage. The only one that had supported June was her aunt who worked as a midwife in the local hospital. With the help of her aunt, June graduated from the high school, got her nurse training done and finally got a job opportunity from Jasper.

He saw from her memories how June was so mentally broken that she could not trust any man and all her attempts to get a boyfriend were miserable failures. Eventually that made June to focus all her attention to only trust worthy male that she had in her life, her own son. Jack started to get the picture of what kind of woman June was. He saw and felt all the secret thought and dreams that her mother had for him and he felt really uncomfortable.

Everything culminated in the certain event when June finally decided to explore her unconscious son in the hospital bed and got her mouth full of his fluids. After that Jack's nanobots started to change June and she started to live in torment, her daily live was full of need to get more nanobots and the only suitable source was her own son. Eventually she got what she wanted and that happened in the back of her new car, her son had been forced to do as she wanted or she would have died of the complications caused by nanobots. Of course new nanobots with correct instructions triggered the full transformation and June turned to Cybertronian femme.

He released June from his control and he understood that she had been obsessed with her own son and now as a femme and his sparkmate her feelings were amplified tenfold. He felt that there was a danger that June would do something stupid if he ignores her needs too long. He decided to ask and see if she herself realizes how messed up she was.

He looked at June and asked, "You got pregnant and your boyfriend left you because of that? That messed you up and you never got over that?" he saw how June nodded.

"And you decided that your own son would make a good trust worthy boyfriend?" he asked and saw how she bite her lower lip and tried to think what to say. She did not know what he had seen in her memories.

"No, No, I tried to be a good caring mother" Jack knows that it was a truth, but her way of caring had an additional level in it.

"Do you remember all those times when I was watching TV and you decided to do a workout in the living room and how you always happened to bend your back in my directions?"

June blushed and said, "Well, we have a small house and I was not thinking that you saw your mother that way. I'm sorry if I caused you some discomfort."' Jack felt through the bond that she was not sorry and from her memories he knows that she had done it in purpose. The way she looked him showed that she started to get excited when she remembered those events.

Jack grimaced and said, "How about all those nights when I was sleeping and you stood next to my bed dressed in the sexy lingerie and feared and hoped that I would wake up and take you? And all those times when you accidentally dropped your towel when you came out of the shower?"

June just looked at the mattress and let out of sigh and asked, "You know all about it?"

Jack said, "Yes I know all of it" and felt how she was full of shame and the same time she was excited that he knows about her. Jack noticed that she glanced him time to time and tried to judge his expression against the feelings that she got through the bond. Jack let out of sigh, he would have to figure out how to keep June in control.

"_Did you know about this?" _he asked in his mind and felt how the woman in the hotel room started to wake up on top of his second awareness.

There was a silence and then Vector Sigma answered,_ "Yes of course, when she got your nanobots in her, I gained access into her body. I studied her a lot as I needed to know how human females worked."_

"_Why did you need to know that?"_

"_A fist I wanted to make my own human female alt so that I could please you better and later I needed to know how to kill female humans efficiently if they started to be a threat." _

"_What! You wanted to know how to kill humans?"_

"_Of course and I almost killed Miko and Sierra during that field trip, but you prevented that."_

"_How could you even consider doing that?"_

"_I was angry and I felt that they tried to steal you so I tried to kill them, but somehow you redirected that energy into the bus and it stopped its engine."_

"_What? You can't start killing humans in anger!"_

This time Vector Sigma talked with hard tone,_ "Don't be stupid, you are also a femme, you should understand, you have also killed in anger. Do you remember that MECH soldier in the storage room, one that you crushed and left to bleed to death? And the other one that you hit in the face and those guards that blocked your way?They are all dead because of your femme side took over your human feelings and acted in anger." _

The feeling of guilt hit like a hammer and Jack started to sob in the two place, in the ruins of the MECH base and in the hotel room that had a cracked wall. In the both places he was embraced by the close by female. There was also a femme drone who felt his discomfort, but she was quickly surrounded by the white femmes and connection with her went fuzzy.

* * *

><p>On the top of the MECH base Arcee was digging the collapsed entry tunnel with her bare servos. After the base entry had collapsed, she had screamed in panic and started to dig her sparkmate out. Suddenly she felt how there was a servo on her shoulder and when she turned and she saw Airachnid next to her. There was a silence between them and then Airachnid said, "You stupid femme, you made yourself look like a fool in front of the humans."<p>

She turned to look and saw that humans were watching them, but they were out of hearing range. In that distance it would just look like she was trying to dig her way into the base and was interrupted by the other femme.

Arcee saw how Rose walked next to her and said, "You should have trusted your spark and keep your cool, you know that Airachnid can drill in there and get them out."

Suddenly she felt how Jack was experiencing mental pain and started to experience series of emotions. "He is experiencing feeling related to guilt and remorse!" said Rose who had felt same as Arcee. Jack's discomfort made Arcee feel like she had scraplets inside her, she felt strongly how Jack suffered and her need to be there and hold him grow stronger

Arcee started to sob and continued to dig, but was again interrupted by Airachnid who grabbed her neck into the tight grip and pulled her closer, she looked angry when she said, "Snap out of it glitch! He is alive and only feeling remorse and guilt, not physical pain. He is a lot stronger that you and others seem to think, this will not harm him.

"How do you know that?" she asked and started again sob. This time Airachnid slapped her really hard on the faceplate and she fell on the ground.

"You glitch! How do I know it? I ripped his limbs off and he endured all the pains of transformation from human to Cybertronian. And, in the Nemesis, I have seen what kind of destruction he can make when he uses his femme form. Today Megatron is lucky to be alive after our sweet little Jack killed half of his forces and crashed his warship. I still have a connection to the low-level Decepticon comm frequencies and Insecticons and Vehicons are still affright that the Goddess of Death comes back when they turn off the lights."

Arcee did not say anything and Airachnid continued, "I will now go and get my sparkling out of that hole and you will make sure that you are in control of your emotions when I get him back." After that Airachnid activated her drill mode and dug herself into the ground.

Arcee looked after Airachnid and she was still speechless. She turned to look at Rose who did not look anymore pleased than Airachnid.

Rose looked at her and said, "You heard her soldier, clean yourself up, you look like a junk bot." She understood that she has temporarily lost her Commander status by showing weakness in the front of other femmes. There was no room for weakness in the battle field and especially not when you were in the lead of other femmes.

Suddenly she realized that being constantly near Jack had made her soft and that had to change, she needed to keep her cool. Arcee decided that when Jack comes back and when she is sure that he is safe and unharmed, she will take some distance to him. With all the Chromia clones there was a need to have a strong Commander around so no more hugging and kissing and no more dressing him up. Arcee decided that she would deny all her own pleasures so that her Jack would have a strong Commander.

* * *

><p>In the hotel room Jack had calmed down, he had realized that he really had a brutal femme side and he needed to be careful with it. After that, he started to think the problem he had with June and how she needed his attention. He had to think how to get her needs satisfied or she would cause more embarrassed situations to him.<p>

He cleared his throat and looked Vector Sigma, she was sitting next to him and keeping her hands prettily in her lap and looking him patiently, like a perfect wife. Many ways she had been the thing that had kept Jack sane and alive. Her advices had helped him with Airachnid and with many other problems. Still, Jack reminded to himself that she was an alien and her values and way of thinking were different. She saw how he examined her and she gave him a lovely innocent smile. Jack got a feeling that she was planning something for his expense.

"So what do you want from me?" he asked with a bit rude tone and was already regretting his words, it was not her fault that he had a bad day.

She thought a moment and asked calmly, "What I want now as a woman in front of you or what I want as your sparkmate?"

Jack thought a moment how to continue, there was a dangerous tone in her voice, like he may not like what he hears. "Both" he said and saw how her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Woman in front of you wants to go outside and have a cup of tea in the romantic tower restaurant." Jack nodded to her and waited that she continues.

"As your sparkmate, I want to have you with me forever and this is the first time in my existence that I have wanted something purely for my selfish reasons."

Jack felt how all his skin hair started to stand, she had answered honestly to his questions and that made him a bit scared. "But, you already have me." he tried to point out.

"Really? How long is forever for you?" she asked with dangerous tone.

"Um! Till death do us part?" he said and saw how she smiled dangerously.

"In human terms I'm immortal," she touched his cheek with her hand, " and you are still mortal." Jack gulped, in the way she said it was sounded like she had some long term plans for him.

Jack decided to move fast before the situation gets out of control and he took her hand and kneel in front of her. "My Lady, I promise that if it's up to me, I will not leave you or any of my sparkmates."

She started to giggle and said, "I love it how you get my systems messed up with kneeling and simple words." She touched his cheek softly and said with a loving voice, "Jack, remember that if you break your promise, you have one angry horde of femmes coming after you and no place in this universe is safe for you." Jack felt that she was telling the truth, he was in this for his life and he had to deal with it.

Vectors Sigma looked at him and snapped her fingers. Jack felt that something changed in a flash, cracks on the wall were all gone and sunlight coming from the window had changed its direction. He noticed that he was dressed like an old gentlemen and Vector Sigma had changed her light dress to the more Victorian style dress.

"Wow! Are we going to some costume party?" he asked.

"Jack, I just reset the whole world so don't be a smart ass with me!"

"Okay, Okay, I got the message. Where are we going?"

"We are going to that tower restaurant, I think you need to relax a bit and I can use that as an opportunity to be with you." she said and grabbed hold of his hand and started to drag him out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Inside the ruins of the MECH base Jack grinned, he felt a bit divided when he was in the several places at the same time. Part of him was having a good time in the wacky Steampunk world and this part of him had to deal with June and all the earthly problems. There was also a faint connection to the new drone femme, but she seemed to be in some kind of medbay and having a maintenance check. He decided that he needs to study that drone femme more when he gets a quiet moment in his life.<p>

Jack heard how there was a drilling sound coming closer to the room that he and June were trapped in. He also felt that Airachnid's presence was growing stronger, his senses were now so good that if he closed his eyes he could tell where she was.

He looked at June and saw that she kept her eyes constantly on the mattress, he felt that she was mentally tired. He was still in his Sadie form when he stood up, he gestured June to stand too.

"June, what can I expect to find from the top of the base? What alt I should use? I know that Arcee and femmes are there, what else?" He could have look by using Arcee or others, but he felt that he was getting tired and close to limits of his abilities.

There was a silence and June transformed herself to the femme alt and said, "There are Agent Fowler's soldiers and they expect you to be a human, but Sadie was not mentioned to them."

He transformed himself to his male form and looked June through the eyes of his own Jack Darby body. He felt how June wanted to touch him and be close at him, but he decided that she needs to hold a bit longer. "

Airachnid busted through the wall and transformed to her spider alt and asked, "Honey, Are you Okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Jack felt that she was sincerely concerned and he walked to her so that she can scan him.

She gave him a warm loving smiled and then turned her attention towards June and said, "I need to have an explanation for things that happened here."

Jack grinned in his mind and took a sad expression and said, "June tried to hurt me when I was sleeping, but I woke up just in time to stop her."

In a flash Airachnid snapped her spider legs around Jack and pressed her frame close to him like shielding him from attack. "WHAT? June explain now! What have you done to my sparkling?" Jack felt how Airachnid was ready to protect him from any harm and that felt really good after all that he had experienced. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of safety that he got from the large femme.

June started to stutter again and clearly she was a bit scared of Airachnid. Jack smiled and said, "Don't worry mom, we already talked it through and June will not do it again without my permission." He had used the magic word and Airachnid was radiating affection towards him. He had called Airachnid his mother, he had done it to remind June that Airachnid had taken the mother role now.

Airachnid smiled to him and said, "Oh! That's good, a young inexperienced femmes can be sometimes rough with their sparkmates. You just need to be firm with them and keep them in their place."

Jack grinned and said with an obedient tone that he had learned to use with June, "Yes, mom you are right, I will try to do my best." He saw from the corner of his eyes how June had changed her colors to red and how she radiated embarrassment and jealousy through the bond.

"I think there is nothing down here anymore for us so let's go to the surface. Airachnid, can you carry both of us in your servos?" he asked and saw how she nodded and lifted him and June close to her chest. When they started to head to the surface Jack felt that all his femmes in the top were now really nervous, it felt like they had done something bad and feared that he would be angry.

* * *

><p>When Major Johnson had his last call to Agent Fowler and General Bryce and both men had sounded really stressed. Agent Fowler seemed to be a bit relaxed when he heard that one of the female robots was drilling down and tried to rescue their mission target from the collapsed base. For his surprise General Bryce had sounded scared when he had said to him that he should pray a now as a failure would be a deadly disaster.<p>

He was a bit confused, it was not an everyday event that the old military general was scared. He decided to keep his eyes and ears open as he was sure that these aliens had something to do with it.

Major Johnson had noticed how the blue robot had panicked when the base collapsed in. She was not the only one that was visible affected, both black robots were spending a lot of time with the pink and time to time they both hugged her. It was amazing to see how these female robots acted like a humans, they displayed lot of similar emotions and gestures. Now the red robot was clearly angry to the blue robot as she stood there watching her hands against her waist.

He noticed that the Lieutenant who had escorted the small female robot into the base approached him. "Sir, we have removed all the body parts from this area, but we can't get all the blood out of the ground and we can't move those tanks."

He nodded to the Lieutenant and said, "That has to do for now", he saw that the Lieutenant had clearly something on his mind.

"Was there something else that you want to tell?"

"Yes, Sir"

"What is it?"

"We noticed that many of the corpses were missing eyes."

"Maybe they were just blown out of the sockets, that sometimes happens in the high speed impacts."

"Yes, Sir."

He looked after the Lieutenant and decided to add this to his report, maybe there was something important that they had missed.

He saw how female robots started to talk more and move towards the hole in the ground. To his horror he saw how the black spider robot crawled out of the hole, carrying small female robot and young human male. He quickly understood that he spider was same as the helicopter robot that had started to dig the hole. Suddenly all those female robots packed around the young man and behaved like he was someone really important to them. Only the blue robot had stayed outside and she looked like she had an internal struggle ongoing.

Major Johnson noticed that his soldiers were following these events with a great interest. He understood them quite well as It was not everyday event that you got a change to see several alien robots that had a female figure.

He heard how the young man turned towards the blue robot and asked, "Arcee, aren't you happy to see me?"

The blue robot had crossed her arms around her chest and it looked like she was hugging herself. "Yes Jack, I'm happy to see you." she answered and looked at the other direction.

The young man called Jack was clearly concerned when he asked, "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"NO! No! I'm fine, don't worry about me." said the blue robot and turned her back to the young man.

"What is going on?" asked the young man from the other robots and the red robot next to him put her face next to his ear and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh! Okay, Arcee we talk about this in the base."

"Yes, Jack" said the blue robot with the tone that sounded like a woman that was about to cry.

Then Major Johnson connected the dots, this young man was the human husband that the blue robot had mentioned. He saw how other female robots including the small one looked at the young man. One of his female soldiers a corporal snorted and that got his attention.

"Corporal Valentine, can you tell me off the records, what do you think about that?" he asked with a low tone from the soldier and nodded towards the robots.

"Sir, for me it seems like that young man is playing around with all of those lady robots and that blue lady robot just figured it out." She spit on the ground and said, "No offense Sir, but I think that all men are cheating bastards." He understood that he was not the only one that had heard how the blue robot told that she had a human husband.

"Non taken, you have a good eyes corporal. Keep watching them maybe we learn something more soon." he said and saw how the young man started to walk towards him and how the black spider robot followed, like protecting him.

"Are you in charge of these soldiers in here?" asked the young man.

"Yes and you are Mr..?"

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Darby...Agent Darby and I work with Agent Fowler." He took out of his ID card and showed it to him. He had to draw breath when he saw his security level, it was a lot higher than his.

He offered his and said, "Sir, I'm Major Johnson." Jack took his hand suddenly he felt like his hand was in the vise, he let out a small cry and Agent Darby had a concerned expression on his face.

He waved his hand and moved his fingers around and said, "Ah! You are a really strong, you must work out a lot."

Agent Darby scratched back of his head and looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, it comes kind of automatically when you work with the Cybertronians."

"Oh! I see. What did you want to talk with me?" He asked and now he noticed eyes of this young man, they were blue and they looked a lot older than what the years of his face would have credited. They were the eyes of the veteran soldier, one that has been in the hell and walked out of it with the pure willpower. He understood that Agent Darby had seen more than his share of action.

"I infiltrated the MECH base and I have the locations of several active facilities while I was in their command center. This information should to be used as soon as possible or they will relocate those facilities." Agent Darby said it casually, like he had just visited a local mall and found out that there was a discount sale of sport shoes.

Now Major Johnson understood why this mission was so important and who they had to rescue, information like this would give them the opportunity to give a death blow to the MECH.

Agent Darby seemed to think something and then he said, "Arrange me a secured line to General Bryce!" That was no longer a request, it was an order and somehow he did not want to argue with him. "Sir, you can use my phone." He said and took his secured phone and handed it to Agent Darby.

He saw how Agent Darby started to dial number really fast and then he waited that the connection was made.

"Jack here, I call from the Major Johnson's phone." He noticed that Agent Darby sounded familiar with the general.

"Yes, I'm fine and the weather looks good," there was a pause and Agent Darby laughed to generals joke and listened before he said, "Yes Major has done a really good job here."

"I have you some coordinates that I saw in the MECH base, maybe you want to take a look at those and decided if it's a worth to capture some of them."

"Yes. Do you have a pen and paper? I will give you first research facilities and then supply base locations, maybe you can find something useful from those." there was a pause and then Agent Darby started to tell GPS coordinates in the phone. Major Johnson had a hard time to believe that this man had memorized all those coordinates. If he really did, he must be some kind of superhuman.

When Agent Darby finally stopped telling the coordinates, he listened what the general said "Yes, I tell him." after that he closed the phone and handed it back.

"The general send his greetings and said that after the cleanup Lieutenant Colonel Johnson should report to him immediately."

"It's Major, not a Lieutenant Colonel." he corrected,

He saw how Agent Darby gave him a boyish smile and said, "It seems that you have a promotion waiting in the office."

Major Johnson watched how Agent Darby walked back to the waiting female robots and he noticed how all of them watched Agent Darby's every movement like waiting his next command. The spider robot who followed Agent Darby like a guardian turned her head back towards Major Johanson and grinned at him and he felt like he was a fly caught in the spider web. He saw how Agent Darby touched the spider and how her expression melted to the sweet smile. He understood that Agent Darby was the one that controlled this monster.

He heard how Mr. Darby said, "Arcee, can you call Ratchet and ask the ground bridge?"

* * *

><p>Raf was in the Autobot base and eating military rations that tasted like a week old wet newspaper. Near the MECH base Airachnid had landed and called Ratched that Raf needs to get back to base before she goes to support with the fighting. After Raf had arrived through the ground bridge, he had seen how all eyes were focused on him. Agent Fowler had hurried him to talk with the human doctor, who asked several questions from him and looked into his eyes with the flash light. It seemed like they expected him to grow a brain tumor after flying with Airachnid<p>

The doctor gave him some pills and said that he should take it easy and not think about what had happened. He nodded and slide the pills under the table, he was not planning to spend the rest of his day like Miko, it had been scary to see how she thought that she was a talking horse. Raf looked at Miko, she was now sleeping on the couch so he decided that it was better if he would not go there or she could wake up.

Raf let out of sigh, it was still hard to understand that he had helped Airachnid to kill those soldiers, he was sure that he would see that event several times in his dreams. He saw how Optimus Prime walked close and kneel next to him. Optimus clearly wanted to talk about something.

"Rafael, how are you feeling?" Optimus asked with his low voice.

Raf turned to look up and said, "Mentally not so good. I helped Airachnid to kill some MECH soldiers. I'm sure that Jack would have done things differently." He knows that Optimus did not want to hear about human casualties, but he had come to him and asked how he felt.

"I think you are wrong in there, Jack that I know would have evaluated all the options and done the same as you did. Sometimes we are forced to make the hard decisions and pay the price of that."

Raf felt how his eyes started to get wet when he said, "But, I'm sure that we could have let them go."

"Rafael, I think you did not have any option in that matter when you are with Airachnid, she will not let her pray leave freely when she can kill them."

He nodded, Optimus was right, Airachnid would have shot that car just because it was near their target. "Yes, you are right, but I still hope that the there would have been other options."

Optimus Prime nodded and said, "When femmes are called into the battle field, it's usually the last option. They are small, they move fast and they are merciless when they start killing and they don't take prisoners. " The last statement made Raf swallow hard, he understood now what was going on in the MECH base, it would be a massacre.

Optimus nodded to him and continued, "What I'm trying to tell you, is that, it's not your fault what happened, some things are just out of your control and you have to accept that

Raf decided that he needs to ask one thing, "So you are Okay that femmes attack the MECH base and do what they do?"

"I don't know what they do out there and I can't control them so it's not my responsibilities."

That did not sound right so he asked, "Whose responsibility it is then?" There was a silence when the large mech thought his question.

"You have dangerous animals on this planet and if you poke one of those with a stick, who is responsible it is if that animal attacks you?" asked Optimus Prime and looked him.

Raf though this question and smiled, "Whoever does the poking." He was not sure that logic was the good one, but it made him feel a bit better. The MECH had poked the lion and it had finally attacked

They heard how there was the sound of the ground bridge and they noticed how femmes were returning through it. Then Raf noticed how Jack was walking next to Airachnid and Arcee. "JACK! You came back! He yelled and started to run towards him."

* * *

><p>Jack saw how Raf run to greet him and he lifted small human from the ground and hugged him. When he let go he asked, "I heard that you helped Airachnid to find the MECH base and according to her you were a great help"<p>

Raf looked a pit shy when he said, "Oh! I did help a bit, but it was she who called the shots." Jack got a feeling that there was something that Raf did not say, but he decided to ignore it for now, he would eventually tell him what it was.

"Where is Miko?"

He saw how Raf pointed towards the human area and said, "She is sleeping in the human area. When she heard that you were captured by the MECH she started to panic and they drugged her." He saw how Raf pointed towards Agent Fowler and a group of humans.

"They did WHAT? They gave her some drugs?"

Raf looked a scared when he said, "Some medicine that made her relax."

Jack started to hurry towards the human area and saw how Agent Fowler and some army men tried to approach him, but he waved them away and said, "I need to check Miko first."

When he arrived in the human area he saw how Miko was sleeping on the couch and when he got closer he smelled something. When he got next to Miko he saw what it was, she had peed under her. Jack felt anger starting to get up and he fought against it, first he needed to check that Miko was Okay. He gently shook her and for his relieve she opened her eyes and then everything started to go in the wrong direction.

Miko smiled to him and started to sing, "Hello, I'm Mister Ed...A horse is a horse, of course of course, and no one can talk to a horse of course..."

Jack let Miko continue her song and he walked to the metal railing and looked down to the humans and said. "I am now in the really bad mood because you have messed up with my Miko. I will give you a five minutes time to evacuate and if I see your face here after that, I have you all killed. And, you Agent Fowler, you will come back tomorrow morning with a damn good explanation." To give some power to his words he nodded towards Arcee who activated her plasma blade.

He saw how June approached him keeping her optics on the ground, she was still in her femme form and she would not transfer in other forms before Agent Fowler and army men had evacuated. Jack looked at her and said, "You will help with Miko, take her in the Arcee's room and clean her up and put some clean clothes on her. I come to see her when you are ready." He saw how June hurried towards Miko and how she gently picked her from the couch and started to carry towards Arcee's room.

Jack looked how Agent Fowler and his men exited the base through the ground bridge and he let out of sigh. He had been so angry that he almost let his femme side take over. That would have been bad as they had hurt one of his girls and his femme side was screaming revenge. When he turned from the metal railing, he noticed that he had crushed the steel pipe with his hands.

He transformed to his femme form and turned his attention towards his sparkmates. They must have felt his anger as they all took step back and kept their optics on the ground. Only Airachnid was looking at him and her optics were full of pride, but she quickly turned her optics down when she noticed that he looked at her. Jack understood that today they did not see him only as a sparkmate, for them he was also the femme commander and they were his soldiers.

There was a silence in the base and Jack let his anger calm down a little. He noticed that Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Raf were watching him carefully and Bumblebee had taken Raf on his servo like trying to keep him safe. Jack understood how Bumblebee felt, there was only four mechs in the base and eight femmes.

"I'm not happy of your performance, you did not stop to think that I can get myself out of that base quite easily. I let them capture me because that was an opportunity to get some valuable information from them and now they are alarmed because you destroyed one of their base." He had to admit to himself that he did not have any plan how to get out without transforming to femme form and breaking out and he had been happy to see the rescue.

Rose tried to say something, but he gestured her to be quiet and continued, "You all stink of blood, go clean yourself."

They all started to move towards the medbay and decontamination batch and he looked at Arcee and said, "Arcee, stay here a moment." Arcee stopped and turned to face him.

There was a silence between them and he felt how Arcee had a strange internal battle going on. Then he remembered what Rose has whispered to him and he took a sly smile on his face and said, "I think you need to hug and kiss me now." He saw how Arcee started to shake and kept looking in the different direction. He felt that she really wanted to do so, but used all her will power to keep her distance.

Jack let out of heartbreaking sigh and said, "Oh! Well, if you don't want to do so, go take a bath and I will go see how the Miko is doing." He turned and started to walk after June. He felt how Arcee had a fight with herself, she was strong and Jack decided to see how long she wanted to keep this silly game going on.

When Jack arrived in the Arcee's room he saw that June had already cleaned Miko and dressed her in the white dress. Now she was holding Miko in her lap and talked calmly to her. Jack saw how Miko's eyes were rolling in her head and how she was shaking visibly.

"Is she Okay?" he asked from June and saw how she shook her head.

Jack sat next to them and took Miko from June, when he got her in his lap she tried to smile at him, but ended showing her teeth's to him. Miko's eyes were full of tears when she said, "Master please kill me, my systems are corrupted."

Jack wanted to scream his anger out and femme in him was furious, but he hold his temper and hugged Miko. What ever they gave to Miko, it really messed her mind up. Clearly the Decepticon implant was not meant to work with the human medicine and now Miko was in the deep trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm still trying to continue with this story, but as there is no huge demand from the reader side, I will not continue with the weekly schedule.

Please let me know if I'm on the right track when I include this much details in the story. I'm tempted to make chapters shorter by cutting out some of the chit-chat. So let me know if it's preferred to have a detailed story or short story.

If you want to know when I update , you can use the Follow Author selection and you get the email message when I have updated new story or chapter.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I got a bit more time for this writing due to X-mass holidays so I got this chapter done faster than I expected. I hope you get something out of it.

**I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated M as it contains naughty things, foul language and some death scenes. If you are not allowed to read those or you don't like those, you need to skip this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know Kung Fu<strong>

Chapter 6

Agent William "Bill" Fowler run in the hallway of the military base where he had just left from one meeting room and now he needed to go to the next one and there was no break time between meetings. After Jack had thrown them out of the Autobot base, he had been running between meeting rooms and everyone had yelled to him. He had made a major blunder when he had asked an army doctor to give something to Miko so she would calm down. Doctor did not have all the information and he did not know about the Decepticon brain implant in Miko's head and he had used too strong medicine.

For him, the latest report from Ratchet had been a nightmare, it basically said that Miko was slowly dying and there was nothing that Ratchet could do to prevent that. The worst part was that they all know that Miko was one of the Jack's girls and keeping Jack alive and happy was one of the top tasks that he had. They had run several simulations in case of Jack's femmes decide to go against them and the latest attack on the MECH base had confirmed what they feared. Those femmes would kill everyone that they considered enemies.

Bill felt the pressure build in his bladder, last five hours he did not have an opportunity to visit in the men's room and he was about to pee in his pants. He noticed the sign of the men's room and he went inside the room. He saw that all the urinals were taken by some soldiers and his only option was to use the booth. He went inside the booth and opened his pants and started to pee. While he made himself feel easier, he thought about the report that he had to give to Jack Darby. Of course he would take the blame and accept any punishment that Jack decided to ask.

He let out of sight and felt how pain in his chest started to suddenly increase, he took hold of his chest with one hand and supported him to the booth wall with another one. Bill knows that he was in trouble and that he was having a heart attack in the men's room booth. When he fell down he remembered that he still had his pants open and his thing out. The last thought in his head was that this was a really embarrassing way to die, after that he hit his head on the toilet seat.

* * *

><p>General Bryce was in a rage, he looked one of the female agent in front of him and yelled, "What the fuck are we going to do? Our best man failed miserably, first he poisons one of the Jack's girls and now he goes and dies in the in the toilet. And he dies just before we were about to send him back to the Autobots and Jack to give an official apology." His head hurt, so high were the stakes in this game. If they win, they may get access to the spaceships with new powerful allies and if they lose, they may lose everything.<p>

Agent in front of him was pale from her face and said, "We can send a replacement."

"WHAT! That will not do! Jack specifically said that Agent Fowler has to report in at morning. Also do you know how much we have time to prepare replacement?"

The agent tried to look at her watch, but he interrupted her and yelled, "Idiot! It's already morning and the sun is already up!" He pointed the window and saw how the agent blushed and looked down.

He took hold of his head and said,"Oh! God damned!, Now we get the full fleet of angry femmes after us and we have only BB guns against the high tech alien space fleet." He focused his mind to the facts and calmed himself down.

He sat down and looked the agent in front of him. "Carol was it? You are one of Agent Darby's contact person?"

"Yes Sir, I usually answer his calls and forward his requests" answered the agent.

He looked at the agent and noticed that she had a good figure and nice bust. "Are you married and do you have kids?"

"No, Sir" He already knows that she was not as all the persons in contact with Jack Darby were selected carefully against certain criteria.

"Good! Good! Maybe we can give you as a gift to him" he said and looked at the agent. That may do, reports said that Jack Darby weakness was in females and he liked to collect them around him, he had even taken his own mother to his collection.

"Sir? What about my rights?" asked the agent panic in her voice.

"Yes, you have the right to sacrifice yourself for the good of humankind. Or do you think that I'm asking too much from you?" He looked at the agent and saw how she was really pale now.

"Sir, we can still use Bill's corpse?" she asked and looked hopeful.

"What an excellent idea! Let's put a stick in him so that he stays up and radio in his pocket, they won't notice the difference." he said with a sarcastic tone.

The agent looked down and said with a red face, " After doctors failed to revive Agent Fowler, his corpse was placed in the cryogenic freezer. If we give his corpse to Jack in time we fulfill his request. And who knows maybe aliens have the technology to revive Agent Fowler. If not, at least it's message from us that we take this seriously and value our commitments."

General Bryce grinned and said, "Okay, now it sounds better, let's do that and you start to prepare yourself. You are the new Autobot contact person and your next task is to seduce Jack Darby." The agent looked a bit scared.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was scanning Miko again and he tried really hard figure out what had gone wrong and how to reverse it. What he had learned was that the Decepticon implant had partly lost control of the host body and it had something to do with all those chemicals that human body used. Now when he really had to use his skills he understood how aliens these humans were and how different their neural systems were compared to Cybertronians.<p>

He looked at Jack who was in his femme form and sitting on the table. He remembered that Jack and June had a highly advanced Cybertronian body that were almost alien to him. Somehow those two had combined human and Cybertronian best parts and now they formed a next generation Cybertronian race. He noticed that the way how Jack looked at him was weird, last time someone had looked him like that was when his mentor observed his graduation work.

The worst part was that Jack did not ask simple questions like, _"Is she going to be Okay and can you help her?"_ It was like he already knows the answers and did not bother to ask them.

He looked at Jack and asked, "Aren't you a bit worried about your friend?" He remembered that Jack was now a femme and he needed to pay attention what he says to him.

There was a flash in Jack's optics and he said with a sarcastic tone, "No, I'm just an alien robot that does not care about his friends."

Ratchet snorted, he had now a subroutine for sarcasm, it was one thing that he had learned from humans. It had confused him in the beginning a lot, but then Optimus had learned it and it had forced him to study the topic more. He blamed humanity that they had corrupted his Prime with a sarcasm and Opera.

He turned again to look Jack and saw that he had and expression that he was not fully concentrating, it was like he was thinking heavily. Suddenly Jack asked, "What would happen to her if we put my nanobots in her?"

"Based on recent events, there is possibility that she would transform, like you and June have done."

He heard how Jack let out of sigh and said, "And I was hoping to get that implant out of her and herself fully back as human."

Ratchet shook his head and said, "You and I know that old Miko died when they pushed that thing into her brain and new Miko was born out of it. I think that If she is transformed to Cybertronian, implant would be consumed by the nanobots, but her system code would sill be same as new Miko. "

Jack nodded and asked, "How long we have time, before her human body fails?"

"She is currently stable and the implant has core systems under its control, she will live for now, but she can't control her body well."

He noticed that the patient had listened them carefully and tried to get back to the seating position. He helped her and looked how she focused her thought so she could speak.

When she spoke she faced Jack and said in Cybertronian, "Master, you can do what you see fit, I'm yours to command or dispose." That made Ratchet's processor run cold, it was really scary to hear how she talked like a companion bot.

Jack looked at Miko and spoke also in Cybertronian, "Little sister, you start thinking what kind of features you want into your Cybertronian body and I will try to see that your request is filled." Again Ratchet felt cold in his spark, Jack had used an old and noble dialect of the language code, so old that it made Optimus Prime sound like a drunk maintenance bot.

"Jack? How?" he asked and was ignored by Jack.

Jack jumped out of the table and said in English, "Ratchet, you will need new instruments and more energon, I will give Airachnid the ground bridge coordinates to the location where you can pick them up."

"But, how?" He was really confused, Jack was using resources that he or Autobots did not have. The only solution that he could think that there was more femmes close by and Jack had not mentioned them.

Jack looked up to him and said, "When the others return from the mission you will not tell them what you have seen or heard." Something in Jack's tone did not leave him any other option than obey. He just nodded, his first priority was always his patient and he really needed to have new medical equipment to replace those that June destroyed.

He saw how Jack turned to look at Miko and said, "Stay in the bed and call June if you need anything." He saw how Miko tried to grin, they all know that she would not run after them in that condition.

Ratchet followed Jack into the ground bridge room and saw that Arcee, June, Airachnid, Rose, Kitty, Mercy, and Grace were already there. Jack was already talking with serious looking Arcee and four Chromia clones and they nodded to Jack, they had agreed to do something.

What happened was so amazing that Ratchet had to sit on the floor just in case his processors would glitch. Jack and the five femmes started to transform and it looked like all the parts and living metal would be messed up together in the black twisting metal form. What Ratchet could see was a glimpse of spark chambers that were all flying towards the center of the mess.

When the sound of the transforming was completed Ratchet mouth was fully open and he could only say, "Primus! A full material transformation!" In front of him was a pitch black mech same size as him, but instead of normal Autobot features this one had wings on his back. He stood up and walked next to the new mech and asked, "Jack is that you?"

The answer came with a booming sound, "Yes Ratchet, it's me and you need protection when we arrive to the pickup point, those Decepticons will detect the energy spike and they will attack."

"But, how?" he asked and saw how Airachnid and June looked this new Jack and expression on their faceplate was ecstatic.

"I combined with Arcee and others and we are formed this alt-mode together."

"Are they awake? Can they see or hear things?"

"No! They get the data that they need, but its me who uses most of their processors."

The black mech turned to look at Airachnid and said, "Hey cutie, open the ground bridge in the coordinates that I gave to you." Ratchet shook his head when he saw how Airachnid giggled and run to do the task and all the time she glanced towards Jack like a shy young femme.

The ground bridge opened and they started to walk through it. While they walked, Ratchet noticed that Jack moved like a well balanced warrior. He got a feeling that he was walking with a really dangerous mech, just being close to him made him a little nervous.

Ratchet asked, "_What name I call you _out there?"

The black mech turned to look at him and said, "How about, Awesome?" he could not say for sure if was Jack joking, but knowing his previous name proposals he could be serious.

He grinned and said, "Puh-leez. I can't call you like that, you need a proper Cybertronian name. Hmmm, As you femme name is Honey, how about if we call this one as Turnoff or Moodkill?" They did not have time to continue as they arrived to the end of the ground bridge tunnel.

Ratchet saw that they were in the desert and it did not take long before his navigation system locked onto the satellites and showed him a map from the Sahara Desert.

"What now?" he asked and saw how Jack started to transform his arms into weapons and how his shoulder pads opened and revealed several missiles. If those five femmes were dangerous then the armed mech made out of them looked like a five times more dangerous. After Jack had primed his weapons, Ratchet knows that Jack he had some heavy firepower in his use, he could tell that from the humming frequency of the energon weapons.

There was a nervous silence when they waited, the only sound came from wind and Jack's humming blasters. Then the vortex opened in front of him and from the type of it he could clearly see that it was the space bridge. Again he was speechless, now Jack was using space bridge and Ratchet was not allowed to tell about it to Optimus Prime. "Primus Jack! How? What is going on here?" he asked.

"Shut up!" was his rude answer.

He saw how shiny black femme with the golden highlights walked out of the space bridge and she had a large hover platform with her. The platform was full of metal boxes and he guessed that they contain the equipment and energon that they needed. After femme walked closer, even he had to admit that she looked beautiful in any scale.

The femme arrived to them and immediately she looked at Jack and said with a beautiful voice, "Oh! Wow! That looks so awesome, you're really handsome mech." Ratchet rolled his optics, this black femme was clearly interested of Jack and she had just made a move against the mech that was already taken by other femmes. Ratchet expected that Jack was smart enough and turns this femme down before she gets in trouble.

"A beauty like you is a pleasure to my optics." said Jack and bowed to the femme and got a delegated laughter as a reward. Ratchet wanted to scream, now Jack had made it clear that he was also interested.

"Who are you? And where do you come?" Ratchet asked with angry tone, he needed to separate these young fools before someone gets hurt.

The femme glanced at him and said, "Oh! Shut up!" Ratchet almost burst out of his helmet, these young ones were so rude to him.

"Oh! PRIMUS! You can't talk to me like that! I'm older than you! Show some respect you glitch!" he yelled to the femme and understood that he had let it slip again.

The femme turned to look at him and for his surprise she did not hit him, she only laughed and said. "Oh! Poor old Ratchet, you're so funny." Then she turned back to Jack and said with a sweet low voice, "I would love to stay longer and explore you a bit, but I need to hurry back now, the Decepticons will he be here soon."

Ratchet saw how the femme started to walk back into the space bridge vortex and he noticed that she walked similar annoying way as Arcee. She swayed her hips like trying to make her aft fall off. He snorted and shook his head.

He noticed how Jack stared after the femme and he said, "Primus Jack! I think you already have enough femmes for your lifetime, so you better not lust after that one." Jack turned to look at him and somehow he was sure that he had his usual boyish smile under the battle mask.

He saw how the space bridge close and disappeared into the void and tough, "Good, we got rid of that glitch!" He had said his thought again out loud, but Jack did not say anything, he was just watching the sky.

Jack pointed the sky and said, "The party poopers are here."

Ratchet saw how the familiar black dots started to appear into the sky and he knows that the Decepticon Vehicons were closing in for the attack. They had detected the energy spike caused by the space bridge and come to investigate.

Jack turned and said, "Ratchet call the ground bridge and push that platform back in, don't wait for me, I will call you." He nodded and saw how Jack fired a swarm of missiles towards the Decepticons. He tried to calculate spiraling missiles and from the corner of his optics, he saw how Jack transformed in the black evil looking Cybertronian jet and blasted into the sky with a loud sonic boom. When the dust cleared, he saw how Jack had catched up his own missiles and how those missiles started to follow Jack's movements, they behaved like they were controlled by him.

The ground bridge opened and while Ratchet pushed the platform into it he heard how the first missiles hit the target and how there was a cracking sound over the desert sky when the black Cybertronian jet opened fire with its cannons.

Ratchet grinned and thought out loud, "This is a bad day to be a Decepticon flyer." He would have liked to stay and watch how Jack performs, but he had a job to do. He needed to get this equipment into the medbay before Optimus and the team returns from the patrol. After that, he was sure that Optimus would not ask questions how he got the extra equipments in the medbay. Optimus was built that way, he did not ask where his soldiers got the things they needed for the job.

Jack felt the wind on his airframe and when he checked his targeting systems he noticed that only one Vehicon was alive, the rest were blown to the small pieces. He accelerated after the Vehicon and saw how it tried to fly low and possible and lose him into the maze of small mountains that stick up from the desert ground.

He did not have any missiles left so he had to take this out traditionally using his guns. In a spur of the moment he decided to wake up Kitty, he knows that she liked to fly. Technically most of the Kitty was part of his wings, but her vital parts were all close to Jack's spark so he could lose a wing or leg and still come out as a six femmes.

"_Kitty, wake up!" _he said and touched mentally her spark.

"_JACK, I'm flying!" _she yelled in joy.

"_No Kitty, we are flying, remember we are all in here now."_

"_Yes! I remember, what do you want me to do?"_

"_See that Decepticon, we can't let it escape and tell about what it saw, we have to catch it and shoot it down. As you are the navigator you do the flying and I try to shoot it down." _

"_Okay, Jack, but if you want a good shooter wake up Mercy or Grace."_

"_I think I can handle this one." _

Kitty accelerated and closed on the ground. She was flying so low that Jack felt the heat waves coming from the desert floor. Jack activated the gun turret out of the belly of the jet and he started to track the target. He understood quickly that Kitty was a master flier, she used all the space between the ground and the Jet and started to gain the escaping Vehicon. It was amazing experience to fly that low with a speed that no human pilot could fly without crashing into the mountain.

"_Jack be ready to fire, that Vehicon can really fly and you won't get many changes to shoot at it."_

Jack saw Vehicon in his target system and opened fire, the burst of energy left below the jet and hit the ground next to the Vehicon. Explosion on the ground caused a huge dust cloud and Kitty was forced to pull up.

"_JACK! You are a lousy shooter, it's getting away",_ yelled Kitty and tried to locate the Vehicon. They saw how it had landed and run towards the ground bridge. Jack quickly checked his weapons and found one that looked interesting. This time he aimed into the ground bridge vortex and launched a bomb that had a spear like a warhead.

They saw how the Vehicon and the bomb entered same time into the ground bridge and after that the bridge closed.

"_Do you think that we got him?" _asked Kitty and started to make air acrobatic movements for her own joy.

Jack checked the bomb's specifications and said, "I think we got others too, that was a high explosive bomb that we dropped it into the vortex and it must have gone through.

"_Kaboom!"_ said Kitty and laughed

Jack laughed in his mind and said, "Fly towards the west, lets see how this jet performs in the Earth's atmosphere." Jack knows that this jet alt was made for the Cybertronian environment and for the space flight so it was not sleek as human planes.

"_Roger that." _said Kitty and accelerated so fast that shock waves caused the nearby mountains to crumble down behind them. Jack was sure that they would leave a scar on the desert landscape, one that could be seen from the sky.

Jack felt how his frame started to heat up and how a layer of charged plasma started to form in front surfaces. They had passed all the human speed records and now they were flying speed of spacecrafts. He saw that they formed a white stream of clouds behind of them, like a spacecraft that enters into the Earth's atmosphere. Kitty was laughing in a joy and Jack felt really good, it was like her joy blocked momentary all the worries that he had in his mind.

"_Jack, I don't know what you did, but clearly you were blessed by the Primus when you got this alt mode for us."_

Jack laughed and said, _"Let's say that I sold my soul to the Devil." _

"_WHAT? __The Devil! Screamed angry sound in his head!"_

_Jack felt how confused Kitty was when she asked, "Jack, who is this?"_

"_Oh! Damn!, Kitty meet Vector Sigma, she is one of my sparkmates and she gave us this alt mode."_

Jack felt how his Jet form started to slowly tilt towards the ground._"Kitty? Kitty?" _

"_Her mind just shut down and you need to do something or you will crash." _Said Vector Sigma with an angry tone.

"_OH! Damn " _said Jack and started to look place to land. Now he needed to wait that Kitty gets back to online and explain all to her before he calls the ground bridge. He could use that waiting time to explain to Vector Sigma that the Devil comparison was a mistake and bad wording.

* * *

><p>Inside the Nemesis Megatron was just enjoying his private time by looking his favorite wrestling videos from the human internet when inside the ship exploded. It was a huge explosion and it came from the direction of the secondary ground bridge room that was made for Vehicons use. He heard how metals in the ship screamed when the hull bent and how the ship started to tilt towards its nose.<p>

"NOT! Again!" he yelled and fell down to the floor.

The last time it had been that small femme sparkling that had dropped the Nemesis, by taking out of the ships engines and half of his crew. He was kind of proud of that as he considered that femme as his offspring. But this time it was clearly some Vehicon that had got the Autobot bomb inside the ship. In one of their internal meetings he had warned them that this could happen and everyone had just nodded and said yes, yes, but no-one took the actions to prevent it.

When he got to the door ship and already tilted severely and started to fall. Megatron started to miss Starscream, at least that fool could fly this ship and in this kind of situation his survival instincts would make him out perform any skilled pilot.

At the door he saw how Knockout slides past him and he yelled him, "STOP you fool!" Ship screamed again and he did not hear what Knockout said, but he had watched human Internet so much that he understood the hand sign he gave. He decided that he needs to go after Knockout as it was the right direction of the bridge.

He sat on his aft and slide down the hallway, he had seen how humans moved down the snow slopes like this. He thought that it was kind of fun way to move around. As his aft was smoother than Knockout's he picked more speed and started to catch him up in the hallway. He saw how Knockout noticed him and tried to pick some extra speed with his servos.

In the mid of the hallway Megatron slid alongside Knockout and hit him with his fist. The blow was so hard that it made Knockout spin to the wall. Megatron laughed when he heard how Knockout screamed and started to bounce from wall to wall. "That teaches you to show human hand sighs to me." He yelled to Knockout.

The slide stopped at the bridge door and he slammed against it really painfully. He heard how Knockout's screaming started to get close and he forced the door open. He just got in and the door closed again when it was Knockout's turn to slam into it. Megatron was hanging on the door frame and looked around the bridge. All the Vehicons were now against the ship's windows and only Soundwave was flying the ship, he used his tentacles to stay in place.

"Soundwave, start the dark energon pumps, we need to get this ship fixed quickly." He saw how Soundwave did as ordered and it was a long wait before they felt that the ship started to straighten up again. When he could again stand on the floor he asked, "How long before timer cuts the pumps and start to use regular energon?"

Soundwave did not have time to show anything when they heard from the speakers, "I'm Trypticon and I will..."

"...go back to sleep" said Megatron and laughed.

Soundwave was already pulling the damage report out and it seemed that all of the critical damages were fixed by the dark energon and only minor ones were left. Megatron grinned and said, "That was an excellent Idea to install a separate timer into the dark energon pump, next we will update this to all the key systems and after that this ship is invincible."

The door opened and Knockout walked in, he was all scratched and dented. Megatron grinned and said, "Knockout as you are last one to arrive, you will make an analysis what happened and how can we avoid that in the future. Knockout looked defeated and nodded to him as an agreement.

When Knockout was about to leave Megatron remembered something and said, "Also check that those virus containers are intact, we don't want to kill humans accidentally, not yet." He was still waiting next broadcast of his favorite show and if humanity was wiped out now, he would have to wait forever. He saw how Soundwave looked him and he knows that he was also concerned. It was not a secret that Soundwave liked to watch human TV-shows. Due to these minor issues they had postponed their plans to kill all the humans with one strike, but that day would come eventually.

He checked his internal clock and swore, "Scrap!" His favorite show had already started and he had missed the introductions. He hoped that he would learn some new moves today, he was itching to show Optimus Prime some of those nasty throws. Last time he had used new taunts against the Prime and they had clearly hurt his feelings as Autobots left the energon and retreated so fast.

* * *

><p>Jack looked at his femmes, they stood around him on a small uninhabited island and they all looked surprised, he had just told them that about Vector Sigma. Only Arcee was not surprised, she already knows about Vector Sigma and that she is also Jack's sparkmate. Jack felt kind of relieved that this secret was out now among his femmes. Only June needed to be told, but that could wait for the better opportunity.<p>

Rose put her faceplate close to him and asked, "Jack, why it took so long before you decided to tell us?"

Jack looked at his servos and said, "Well, she wants to keep it a need to know basis. Mainly she does not want that Optimus Prime hears about it as it will affect his priorities."

Grace stepped in and asked, "Should this affect our priorities?"

Jack did not know what to say, but Kitty saved him when she grabbed him to tight hug and said, "My priorities are same, my Jack is my first priority." then she kissed Jack and continued, "and he is also my second priority too."

Grace said, "I mean, Vector Sigma is a legend and all those stories about her..." She was interrupted by Kitty who pushed Jack to Grace's arms.

Jack saw how Grace's optics got all wide when she pulled him close to her chest. "Kitty is right, this does not change anything." said Grace and kissed him before she let him down to the ground.

Arcee said, "Okay, this is now done. You all remember that this information is classified." she looked them all and femmes around her nodded.

Jack felt relieved when he sent the ground bridge request to Ratchet and saw how the familiar vortex opened front of them. "Okay ladies, let's go back to the base." he said and got a sweet smile from them, even from Arcee who still tried to keep her distance to him.

When Jack walked with his femmes through the ground bridge into the Autobot base, he was behind his femmes and marveling the view. There was a slight difference in their walking styles. Arcee walked with a full swing and let him enjoy the view, she liked that Jack watched her walking. Kitty walked like a little girl, there were some jumps in her movements, but it was still nice to look. Rose she was a bit similar like Arcee, but more restrained, like an office lady, also her car parts made her look like she was wearing a red dress over her femme frame.

That reminded Jack that he needed to ask Agent Fowler if he already had alts ready for Kitty, Mercy and Grace. He shifted his focus to the two black and gray colored femmes, they were warriors to the core and quite serious about it. He noticed that both of them felt that he was staring them and they both tried to mimic Arcee in the walking style. When they walked out of the vortex Mercy tripped on her pedes and fell down with a loud metallic bang.

Jack felt how amusement filled other femmes and how Mercy was full of embarrassment. He run to Mercy and pretended to be worried and started to study her. She was lying on the floor and let him open some of her panels and check her systems. Jack felt how she enjoyed his attention and touch, he also felt how other femmes started to envy Mercy and he decided to end his act before the other start to stumble.

He patted Mercy's helm and said, "If you can walk, you can carry me into the medbay, I need to check Miko." That got the femme moving up really fast and pick him in her arms. Mercy hold him against her breast armor and started to carry him towards the medbay. Jack felt how Arcee stared them with full of envy, usually she carried Jack around, but she had started her tough act with Jack and others took her place.

In the medbay there was atmosphere similar like in the public library. Only some faint sounds came from Optimus Prime when he talked quietly with Ratchet and Bulkhead. June was also there, she was clearly helping Ratchet with the new equipment and watching after Miko. Jack noticed that In the middle of the room there was a strange metal box, it looked like a coffin combined with the freezer.

Jack quickly looked at Miko and for his relief she was alive. "Has someone died?" he asked jokingly.

Optimus turned towards him and pointed the box in the room and said, "Yes, Agent Fowler died an hour ago to a heart attack."

"What do you mean died?" he asked and felt confused.

Optimus looked him patiently and said, "Agent Fowler is no more, he has ceased to be, he has gone to meet his maker, he has kicked the bucket, he is pushing up the daisies!..."

Jack interrupted Optimus and said, "Okay, I got the picture so he is dead." Clearly Optimus had again watched some videos from the Internet and picked up new expressions.

He gestured Mercy to put him down and he walked to the box and looked through the small window. He saw how froze Agent Fowler was laying in there with an embarrassed expression on his face. Jack's human side was in the emotional turmoil, many ways this man had been his friend and helped him a lot. Jack let his femme side to be in control and he put his human feelings in the background.

"Okay, so why do we have the frozen Han Solo here?" he asked and saw how Arcee started to grin and how Miko pulled the blanket over her head. Jack got a feeling that it was not a good idea to give control to his femme side in situations like this, but he had to do that now or he would cry here.

June came to him with the paper and said, "Apparently you ordered him to be here with the report." Jack took the paper ad read it with one look and let out a sigh.

He turned to look at Agent Fowler's corpse and said, "Okay, explanation accepted, mission completed soldier." Then he used his internal scanner on the corpse and send the data to Vector Sigma.

"_Interesting, humans did the right thing when they froze him up so fast."_ said the voice in his head.

"_What do you mean, did he really die to the heart attack?" _he asked in his mind.

"_Yes, but not right away, he was unconscious before his heart stopped so he was not dead long before they froze him. Technically we can try to bring him back."_

"_As a human or as a Cybertronian?" he asked._

"_As a Cybertronian, you have all the tools in there, we just need nanobots."_

"_No way, I'm not going to put my thing in the dead male corpse." he yelled in his mind._

_There was a laughter and she asked, "Would you do it if it's a dead female?"_

"_Awww, you're playing with the words. You know what I mean."_

"_Of course I do, but would you put your interface cable into the Miko and pump her full of nanobots?"_

This was the thought that Jack had avoided, he knows that it would hurt Miko even if she claims that she can take it. Just a thought of doing that to the small girl like Miko felt wrong. Of course Miko had several time suggested that she would like to do it with Jack.

"_Jack, honey, you don't need to answer to that. Ratchet can take energon out of you with a syringe and put those nanobots in the high grade energon container and they would multiply. Then he just needs to bump those nanobots into Miko's blood circulation and drop her into the tank full of high grade energon and let nanobots do their work."_

"_Oh! Okay."_

"_You sound disappointed, you can still do it old ways if you want."_

"_No, no, How about Agent Fowler, I assume it goes same way?"_

"_Yes, __I need some of your nanobots and mech donor is also needed for the majority of the nanobots. Your nanobots work as a comm link for me so I can program all nanobots to do the task."_

"_Okay, but if I give only my nanobots how about then?"_

"_Most likely he would wake up as a chubby looking femme even if I program them to make him as mech, if you want we can do it that way too. Anyway, I will send you now a data packet containing instructions, forward it to Ratchet."_

Jack grinned and everyone else miss understood it as a grief. He did not want to cause Agent Fowler same stress that he got when he noticed that he was in the femme body and his main human alt was female. He had just now started to adjust to it and he still had two sets of emotions in his mind, one for femme and one for a human male.

Jack looked at Ratchet and send him the data package. He saw how Ratchet's optics got wide and after while he nodded to him and said, "Okay, lets wake this Iceman up. I need some nanobots from Jack and from some from the mech." There was a silence when he looked around.

Bulkhead walked forward and said, "He saved my life when I had the Tox-En poisoning so I owe him. I also kind of like him, he was not a jerk like I first thought."

Ratchet clapped his servos together and said, "Okay, let's practice first with Agent Fowler and then we can process Miko."

Optimus stepped forward and asked, "What if we fail and is this ethically right thing to do?" Jack had kind of expected Optimus to ask that kind of questions.

Ratchet smiled and said, "Well, if he dies, nothing has changed. If we happen to get him back to life and he is still unhappy, we can say that we are sorry and make him dead again."

Optimus nodded and said, "Sounds ethical, let's do that way."

When Ratchet took some energon from Jack he whispered to him, "I don't know if this really works same way as it did with June, but I trust that you have some extra information that I don't have."

Jack grinned and said sweetly, " Dear Ratchet, In a card game, cards are dealt one at a time so sit and wait that you get all the cards."

Ratchet looked at him and said, "Jack, sometimes your femme alt scare me a lot."

He knows that Ratchet had a lot of things to do with the preparation so he walked to the Miko and asked from her, "Have you thought what I said?"

Miko nodded and said with a faint voice, "I wanted to be similar like June. I want to have a bad ass weapons like she has and I also want to change to human alts." Jack knows that Vector Sigma was listening Miko's requests and he hoped that she would take those in account.

Jack decided that he needs to ask the final question, "You understand that you would still be a companion bot and you will have to live like that rest of your long life?"

Miko nodded and said with a faint voice, "Of course, I hope to be close to you as long as you live."

Jack nodded and saw that Miko was getting tired of talking so he said, "Try to rest now, I will tell Ratchet, maybe he can grant your request."

When he was about to leave Miko said, "Jack? Can he make my breast armor bigger than June's?"

Jack grinned and asked, "How big?"

Miko blushed and said, " If it's between your breast size and June's, then is fine for me." Jack would have blushed if he had been in the human form, now he just smiled and nodded to Miko.

"_You got that?" _he asked in his mind .

"Yes, yes, that little flat chest wants to be a busty." said Vector Sigma in his mind and sounded a bit annoyed.

Jack had a bad feeling for this and he said, _"Don't make any silly things in her body, she is important for me._

"_I can't promise anything, you just have to wait and see."_

Jack let out of sigh, he knows that it was a waist of time to argue with Vector Sigma. She would make some additions of her own to Miko's body and they just had to accept them.

Jack gestured to Mercy and she lifted him up and asked," Where now?"

"To Arcee's room, I need to have some rest and you can rest with me if you want."

Jack felt how Mercy was happy when she said, "I would love that."

* * *

><p>Vector Sigma looked how Jack's new femme drone was resting in its storage station. She felt that Jack was still in control of this femme, but kept her in the rest mode. Also, their common holiday in the world she had created had ended when Jack had decided to withdraw his awareness due to mental burden. Still, he had promised to go explore that world with Vector Sigma and she intended to remind him of his promise when he would be again need the vacation.<p>

She hoped that Jack would activate his femme drone soon, this huge ship was kind of dull place to be alone. Of course there was her own drones, but talking to them was same as she would have talked to her own servo, really silly. He turned and looked at the white femme drone next to her and asked, "What do you think about this?"

Other femme grinned and said, "It's silly to talk to yourself, even If it's a different subroutine."

"I suppose your right." she said back.

Other femme nodded and said, "Yes I am, but it's still better than silence."

She let out of sigh and said, "I kind of envy his ability."

She saw how other white femme nodded and said, "He could play games with his other awareness and still we would not know who of them would win. Of course with his abilities things would end up where one of his subroutines is accusing others of cheating."

"Or fell in love with himself."

"He is based from chaos, anything can happen around him."

"Did you notice how he looked his own femme drone when they met?"

"Yes, he shamelessly used his own femme drone to fool around with himself."

"I was sure that he would try to mate with his on drone in front of Ratchet."

"He has some nerve."

"I think he deserves some punishment."

"That gets us to Agent Fowler and Miko, what do we make them look like and what features we add to them?"

Both of them looked each other and started to laugh. Vector Sigma was running different simulations and compared them to the reactions that she would get out of Jack. So far the best one was where Miko transformed to the red and white ball and Agent Fowler looked like a red miniature Bulkhead with horns and tail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I want to thank all those who read my silly stories during the year 2014 and special thanks to those who bothered to write a review or comment to me, you made me go this far. May you all have a lovely New Year.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This chapter will include a bit more lemon, so if you don't like it just skip those parts. I mainly induced them as I got request to add some of that in here ( I try to not to go too details as I know that same of you don't like it.)

**I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated M as it contains naughty things, foul language and some death scenes. If you are not allowed to read those or you don't like those, you need to skip this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know Kung Fu<strong>

Chapter 7

Jack Darby woke up in the middle of the night, he felt how several metallic servos touched him. He opened his optics and noticed that the room was dark, a quick change of settings and his night vision started to work. As usual, he was sleeping in the middle of femmes on a bed made out of sandbags. Everyone had positioned themselves close to him as possible so that they could touch him at least with one servo. Jack smiled, this was a really interesting way to sleep and if someone had said to him a year ago that he will someday sleep on the pile of female robots, he would have laughed about it.

He noticed that June was resting next to him and with careful movements he pulled June into his place and stood up. Now femmes would still feel metallic body in their servos and they would not be so alarmed if they woke up. Jack carefully sneaked out of the bed and looked around the room. He noticed that Arcee was missing and Airachnid was resting in her spider mode in one corner. Quick mental scan in to the spark bond revealed that Arcee was in the top of the base, Jack assumed that she must be looking stars.

Jack walked towards Airachnid and noticed that she started to wake up. He put his digit over his lips so that Airachnid knows to be silent. He felt how the spider femme was curious, but she did not say anything. He pointed towards the door and Airachnid gently picked him up and silently carried him out of the room. Outside of the room she carefully placed him on the ground and pressed her faceplate close to his and said, "Jack honey, you should be resting at this time of the night."

"Arcee is not in here and I'm worried about her." he said and saw how Airachnid smiled knowingly.

"She left after you entered into the rest mode. I'm sure she has a good reason to be absent and it's not like she is needed when you have a room full of femmes."

Jack felt how Airachnid started to caress his back with her servo. If he still had been human, her touch would have made him scream in the horror, now it just felt good and relaxing. Jack reminded of himself that he must not let his carrier to lure him back in the bed. Airachnid started to make a low soothing sound and Jack knows that he has to move quickly or he would be soon sleeping in her lap.

Jack selected his spider mode and activated transformation. Airachnid did not have time to say anything before Jack had merged with her and her mind fell in the rest mode and Jack got a full control over her body. Jack flexed his spider legs and looked around in the hallway, it felt good to be inside Airachnid's body and in control. A quick system check told him that everything was in order and he started to head towards the command center.

He grinned when he moved silently in the hallway, it was kind of spooky way to move around. He almost jumped into the air when he saw how the light caught a shadow of spider on the wall. Jack let out a nervous giggle, he was scared of his own shadow.

Suddenly there was a metallic steps coming towards him and he hide between the pipes on the roof. It was kind of spider instinct that had made him do that and now it felt silly. He saw how Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked towards him and they talked quietly about something. He felt like jumping down and scaring those two mechs just for fun of it, but then he remembered that Raf had mentioned something that they were not in the good terms with Airachnid.

They both stopped below him and he heard how Bulkhead said, "Bee, you really need to pull yourself together. You know that if you let that jerk push you around she will not stop, she loves to bully others."

Bumblebee beeped his answer, "Yes, yes, I know, but it's hard when she is so scary that every time I see her my mind starts to go empty. "

Bulkhead padded Bumblebee's back and said, "You are like Miko, she is also scared of the little Earth spiders. She even said that there is a name for it, hmm yes, Arachnophobia."

Bumblebee looked interested when he beeped, "You think so? Maybe there is a cure for my Airachnophobia? Do you think if Miko knows?"

Bulkhead scratched his thick neck and said, "I think now is a bit bad time to ask, she has a fulltime job to keep herself functioning."

Bumblebee made compassionate sound and beeped, "I hope she will be Okay."

"I'm sure Jack does everything in his power to save him." said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee looked confused and asked, "Jack? Did you mean Ratchet?"

Bulkhead shook his head and said, "I maybe slow, but I'm not stupid. You noticed all the new equipment Ratchet got and how he looks at Jack when he has problems with them?"

Bumblebee took thinking pose and beeped, "Now that you mention, some of those equipments are new, like just out of the factory. Where do you think Ratchet got those equipments?"

Bulkhead shook his shoulders and said, "I asked from him."

"What did he say?" Beeped curious Bumblebee.

"Shut up!" said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee looked confused and beeped, "No need to be rude."

Bulkhead laughed and said, "He said shut up and refused to hear my question."

They continued to walk ahead and Jack did not hear the end of the conversation, but it was clear to him that Airachnid was bullying Bumblebee. Jack decided that he needs to monitor closely what Airachnid did when he was not seeing, he needed to know if his spider bot was doing evil things behind his back.

Jack lowered himself back to the floor and started to walk silently towards the control center. He decided to should sneak in and see how Miko was doing. With luck he could see what kind of reactions Airachnid caused in Ratchet. Others would easily mistake that he was Airachnid as body was almost the same and the main difference was the color of the optics and slightly bulking in the belly area where his real body was. Somehow Airachnid optics change its color to the same green as his femme alt had, maybe it was designed so that others would see who was in the charge.

He arrived at the door of the medbay and peeked inside. He saw how Ratchet was preparing the nanobots and how Miko was sleeping in the medbay bed. Also, he noticed that Agent Fowler was still dead and in the freezer.

Jack walked silently in and approached Miko, he was a bit concerned and wanted to see how she was doing. When he got on top of Miko he started Airachnid's scanner. Suddenly Ratchet yelled, "You glitch what do you think you do there? Get away from her! Now!"

Miko woke up and saw his spider form on top of her bed. She started to scream like a little girl and that made Jack backed away from her and stumble to the Agent Fowler's coffin. Next thing he noticed was that he was on his back and his spider legs were pointing to the roof.

"You, stupid glitch, look what you did." yelled Ratchet.

Jack transformed from the spider mode to the femme mode and stood up. He saw how the metal coffin was open and how frozen Agent Fowler had fallen out of it to the floor.

"Uh! Sorry." he said and took hold of Agent Fowler's hand and started to lift him back to the coffin. To his horror he heard cracking sound like when ice is splitting.

"Primus! Airachnid! You just snapped his hand off! What do you think you are doing?" yelled furious Ratchet.

Jack's picked up Agent Fowler and his hand and put them back into the metal coffin. He noticed from the corner of his optics how Ratchet got closer. "Eh! Maybe you can glue it back on?" he tried as a last resort.

"Out! Get out now!" yelled Ratchet and Jack decided that it was a good advice and run out of the medbay.

Inside the command center he transformed to his spider mode and climbed to the darkest corner of the roof and let out of sigh. He could not understand how these things had happened and why they happened. Now Agent Fowler was missing a hand because of him. The only positive thing that he found from the situation was that Ratchet thought that he was Airachnid. Still, he would get all the complaints because she was his evil spider bot and under his responsibility.

Jack felt through the bond how Vector Sigma was amused so he briefly activated his femme drone and saw how two of the Vector Sigma's drones were laughing on the floor. That was enough for him and he put his drone back to the rest mode.

He thought that he better forget this event for now and deal with it after it comes back to him. Most likely Ratchet will just complain how his spider bot caused havoc in the medbay. All this made him feel that he needed to have open space around him so he decided that he needs to go to the roof. Maybe he would see Arcee at the same time and ask from her how long she will continue with her game. Jack started to move towards the elevator, he knows that it was the easiest way to the base roof.

He used the old elevator to get to the top floor and he noticed that it did not make much sound when it moved. He had hoped that the elevator would still make rattling noise, but Ratchet had fixed it from his last use. On the top he transformed to the femme mode and opened the elevator door with a loud sound. He wanted to make sure that Arcee hears how someone used the elevator and entered in the top of the mesa.

On the top the night was pitch black, the clouds covered the stars and the moon and he was forced to use Airachnid's night vision to see where to step. He did not see anyone, but he felt how Arcee was close by. He assumed that Arcee had heard the elevator door sound and had activated her cloaking shield before she came to look who arrived.

Jack started to sneak towards the east edge of the mesa and all the time he felt how Arcee's presence was near him. He knows that if Arcee was also using her night vision she would not see the colors and his green optics and she would assume that Jack was Airachnid.

Near the edge of the mesa he sat down and took comfortable position, It would be still a few hours to the sunrise. He felt how Arcee was near and was getting annoyed. She hated Airachnid and suspected that everything she did was some plot to humiliate her or hurt the Autobots.

Just to amuse himself he started to go explore what Airachnid had in her subspace pocket. He found several small energon cubes from the inventory list. Suddenly he noticed something interesting, Airachnid had several high grade energon cubes in her subspace pocket. Jack got curious, he had never tasted one, but he had heard that it's like an alcohol to Cybertronians. Of course his own experience from the alcohol was really limited. June had made sure that he did not have time to hang around with his classmates and drink beer. He thought a moment and came to the conclusion that as Airachnid was old enough and he could at least taste a bit.

He took a small high grade energon cube from the subspace pocket and hold it in front of him. He felt how Arcee was surprised and full of mixed feelings, he was not sure what those were. He started to move the corner of the cube towards his mouth when Arcee's servo came out of the darkness and grabbed hold of his arm.

"What do you think you are doing? I'm sure Jack would not want to hear how his carrier is drinking high grade energon alone in the darkness." said Arcee next to him with an angry tone.

Jack looked at Arcee and saw from her optics that she was also using night vision, her optics were fully open and looked like a two black dots. "Oh! Arcee, I did not know that you are out here. Please join me so I don't have to drink alone." He pushed the cube towards Arcee and felt again mixed feelings.

Arcee took the cube and sat down next to him and said, "Primus! It has been so long time that I have seen one of these." Jack smiled and took another cube from the subspace pocket.

He saw how Arcee looked her cube nervously and said, "If you tell about this to Jack I will cut off all your spider legs."

Jack was a bit surprised and asked, "Why would you want to hide this from him?"

"Hmm, you know how he is."

"No, I don't, tell me." now Jack was interested.

Arcee took the sip from the cube and smiled. "Wow, This is a really good high grade." Jack tasted his cube and felt how warm feeling started to fill his body.

"You were telling how Jack is?" he said and looked at Arcee. She had already taken another sip and looked a bit relaxed.

"Well, he seems to be always worried about me and every time I get hurt in the mission, he is fussing around me." said Arcee and took a long sip from the cube.

Jack took also sip from his cube and warm feeling in his body started to grow. "Do you hate that?" he asked.

"No! And that is the problem, I like it a lot, but I don't want to make him worried about me, he has enough things on his plate." She turned to look at him and asked, "Did you know that after one of our fights he removed most of my armor just to be sure that none of your poison acid was in there?"

Jack grinned, he remembered that event, they were already sparkmates and he had been almost worried to death and when he got his Arcee back in base she was full of scratches. He had spent all night just cleaning and polishing her and next day he was so sore that it hurt.

He noticed that Arcee had already drank half of her cube and it looked like she was a little tipsy. Jack decided to take a risk and he asked, "So why do you distance yourself from him now?"

Arcee looked a bit embarrassed and just to give her some time to think, Jack took a long sip from the cube. Now he felt that warm feeling had reached its peak and there was some lag in his movements.

"After you told me that I need to control my emotions, I decided that I need to take some distance to Jack to do so. When I'm close to him it feels so good that, it's hard to keep my cool." There was a pause and she looked at the cube in her hands and said, "You know, it's like being drunk, I can almost feel him close to me." Then Arcee started to giggle like a little girl.

Jack took again sip from his cube and felt funny and he started to also giggle. When he looked Arcee they both started to laugh and Arcee raised her high and said, "There is an Earth custom to empty the cup in one sip, let's do that. Do as I do!

Arcee yelled, "Bottoms up!" and emptied her cube and Jack followed.

They were laughing a lot and then Arcee said, "You know what?"

"I have to tell you a secret." said Arcee and giggle.

"Okay?"

"I have a battle camera recording from you when Jack used your body."

"Yes?" Jack was not surprised, it was kind of expected, he had also several recordings from Arcee.

"In that your head is between my legs and you are using your tongue." Arcee stood up and started to laugh really hard, she found that confession funny.

Jack grinned and knelt in front of Arcee and took hold of her waist and asked, "Like this?" Arcee looked at him with confusion in her optics.

"You, know glitch, I would kill you if you were not my sparkmate's favorite toy." Jack felt how dangerous Arcee was and it started to excite him so much that he just smiled sweetly to her. Arcee must have taken his smile as Airachnid mocking her and grabbed hold of his horns and started to transform her loincloth armor away.

She rammed his faceplate against her crotch and said with a hard tone, "Let's see if you are good as Jack, now use your tongue or I will rip your filthy horns off." Jack saw how Arcee's lower panels opened revealing her interface port.

* * *

><p>Sun was getting up already when Arcee entered into the elevator and pressed the button to the base level. She was trying to stand straight in the elevator and the same time she grinned evilly. She had lost her self control and she had abused Airachnid shamelessly. She knows that she was still under the effect of high grade energon and after that would wear off she would feel the shame.<p>

She feared that if Jack finds out what she had done with his spider bot he would be furious to her. Now she just felt good and she giggled, she had left drunk and passed out Airachnid on the roof inside the small hole that was on the rock floor. Previous owners of the base had filled that hole with garbage and junk so it was a suitable place for Airachnid.

The elevator arrived at the bottom level and she stepped out of it and fell down on her faceplate. "Oh! Scrap! That hurt!" she said and pushed herself up.

She looked around and yelled, "Frag! When did this base start to roll so fast around?" After the base got more steady, she saw how Ratchet was looking her from the console and how Optimus Prime arrived to the control center and turned to look at her.

Ratchet walked close to her and asked, "Arcee? What happened? Are you Okay."

Arcee walked past Ratchet and yelled, "Get out of my way you old rust bot, I'm fine." she tripped on her own pede and fell down again.

"Primus! Arcee, you smell like high grade energon! You are drunk! I hope you did not steal any of my energon, I need it for Miko's and Agent Fowler's transformations." said Ratchet and looked worried, his expression annoyed Arcee a lot.

Arcee look behind her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Rat, I got the high grade from Airachnid."

"What? So that's why she was lurking in the medbay!" he yelled and turned around and started to hurry towards the medbay. Arcee was so focused on Ratchet that she did not look ahead and collided with Optimus Prime's left leg and fell back sitting on her aft on the floor.

"Frag! Prime! Why don't you look where you walk, you knocked me down." Arcee was angry, now she was on the floor in front of Prime spreading her lets like some companion bot.

Optimus looked her and turned quickly his optics to other direction and said, "Arcee you should try to act more decently, I'm sure Jack would not be pleased if he sees you like that."

"Frag him! I do as I please and what do you know about Jack? Nothing! You think that he is Prime material like you, but you are wrong, he has more balls than you. And just for the records, he really knows how to handle femmes, even Elita One would be excited to have a sparkmate like him."

Arcee stood up and grinned, the base had started to roll again. Optimus tried to say something to her, but she just walked around him and yelled, "Shut up! I don't want to hear any of your idiotic wisdoms today!."

She entered into the hallway that lead towards her room, suddenly she saw from the corner of her optics how Optimus showed his index digit to her back. She turned around and yelled, "Learn to do it properly if you use that sign." then she flipped her middle digit to Optimus Prime and turned to walk towards her room. Somehow the base had started to tilt and she had to hold on the wall when she walked.

Suddenly the door next to her opened and Bumblebee walked out of it and let out a series of beeps that sounded like a scream and then he stopped to stare her legs. "What are you staring there! Haven't you seen femme before?" She yelled to him.

Bumblebee beeped, "No, no, I mean yes, but not openly like that."

"Oh! Frag! Get out of my way Bee!" she yelled and pushed herself past him. She felt how Bumblebee stared her aft when she walked past him and she thought that if he would be older she would kick some sense to that young bot.

She opened her room's door and stepped in and snapped the lights on and yelled, "Jack, I'm here and I want to kiss you right now!"

Arcee saw how Chromia clones started to wake up and who they looked at her surprised expression on their faceplate. Kitty pointed at her and asked, "Arcee, are we supposed to walk around like that?"

"What?" she asked and looked down. Then it hit her, she had her lower armor still off and her panels open. It took a moment to realize what was going on and then she started hysterical giggling and fell on her back in the sandbag bed and passed out.

* * *

><p>After Arcee had dropped Jack into the garbage hole it had taken a moment to activate his transformation and get out of Airachnid. He was standing in his femme form on top of passed out Airachnid. He noticed some old rusty metal sheets and he tossed them over Airachnid to cover her from the satellites and jumped out of the garbage hole.<p>

He flexed his limbs and thought that it was funny how he was not drunk and the effect was only limited to Airachnid body. Then he remembered that he had not connected the energon flows between those two bodies and the high grade was only affecting Airachnid part of his body.

Jack looked into the filthy garbage hole and shook his shoulders and said to himself, "Oh! Well! I clean that spider up when she wakes from that." Then he started to walk towards the elevator, he needed to sneak back into the Arcee's room before anyone notices that he was missing.

After he had used the elevator to get into the base level, he noticed that the command center was empty. There was some loud discussion ongoing in the medbay, but he did not have time to stay and listen. He ran quickly past the command center and towards the Arcee's room. At the room door he heard sounds from inside and his name was mentioned several times, he was too late they were all up now. There was only one option that he could do, he run in the energon store and took pile of the cubes to his arms and walked back to the door.

When he got the door open it was hard to see past the cubes, but what he saw was that Arcee was passed out on her back and her interface port was still wide open.

He walked to the closest femme who happened to be Rose and handed the cubes to her and said, "I went to pick up some energon cubes." That was a half truth, but not a direct lie.

He looked at Arcee and shook his head. "Jack, she just arrived looking like that and based on smell and how she acted I say that she took some high grade energon." said Mercy and looked a bit concerned.

He walked to Arcee and touched some secret switches and saw how the panels closed and how the armor transformed back on. He noticed how four large femmes and June watched him with their optics full of curiosity. "Let's leave her to sleep and we all go into the shower and after that we can take some energon. " He had to think something to distract them from the difficult questions.

Rose stood up and placed the cubes on the table near the wall. "Jack, I think you don't understand what it means if she comes in like that and you have not been with her." she said with serious tone. Now Jack felt guilt as they clearly accused that Arcee had cheated him with someone. He knows that femmes took this kind of things extremely seriously and they would punish Arcee on behalf of him.

There was only one thing to do and that was keep them distracted from the topic. "I think it's my job to take care of things like that on my own way, not yours." he said with a hard tone.

"Yes, yes of course your right." said Rose and tried to look support from other femmes, but they just looked at other direction.

Jack pointed towards the shower and said, "Now, you all go into the shower room and I will wash all of your places." June started to giggle and was first one going in the shower room

When others started to move after June, Jack slapped Rose's aft and yelled in commanding tone, "Sway your hips more when you walk in front of me!" and she did as told.

Inside the shower room Jack saw how all the femmes except June looked nervous and he grinned, he was sure that next time they all would act like June. He transformed to his naked male form and took the pressure washer from the corner of the room. He had got that pressure washer for Arcee and she loved it a lot. He knows that this was his secret weapon and his femmes would love his way of washing them.

"Okay girls, welcome to Jack's Robot Wash. Now you all get down on your four so I have better access to all of you." He saw how June showed example to others, she was clearly having a lot of fun and Jack decide to do her last.

Kitty looked a nervous and asked, "Jack, what's going to happen?"

Jack did not say anything, he opened the washer and tried the water temperature with his hand. He walked to Kitty and started to spray her with the washer. Kitty screamed and tried to put her servo against the stream and Jack yelled, "Don't move, servos on the floor now." Kitty put her arm down and tried to handle the pressure. Jack moved closer and surprised her by putting the washer's hose under her breast armor and let the water spray around in there.

"Oh! Primus JACK! This feels so good!" yelled Kitty and just feeling her pleasure through the bond made Jack excited.

He let the hose stay under the breast armor and moved behind Kitty and said, "Lower your aft." Kitty did as told and Jack started to remove her armor and open her panels, this area would be washed next and maybe he would do something else too now that it was open and he was getting hard. He saw how other femmes stayed on their fours and tried to peak what he did to Kitty. Jack smiled, he knows that this is going to be a fun morning wash to all of them.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was checking his medical instruments and saw that the nanobots were ready to receive Agent Fowler. His first task was to defrost the corpse so that nanobots and high grade energon could enter into it. For that he had prepared new chamber, one that could do the cryo-melting and transforming process with controled amount of the high grade energon. He tried to avoid issues were the patient wakes up drunk because of the excess high grade energon in the tank.<p>

He noticed that Miko was feeling a bit better and she sat on her bed and watched him. "Miko are you scared of this transformation?" he asked and looked at the small girl.

"Nope, I know that you can do it." that statement made Ratchet a worried, there was a factor that he did not know. He was specially concerned how the nanobots know what to do in the chamber. He did not know any technology how to program them so he must relay on pure luck that those nanobots just decided to start the transformation. He shook his head, so many things could go wrong in here.

Ratchet took the Agent Fowler's corpse out of the freezer and put it in the special metal holder. He wanted to make sure that he did not get any insane mech or femme busting out of the chamber and braking his lab again. When he put the corpse in the container he remembered that one of it's arms was broken off.

"Oh! Frag I forgot this arm! Now how I'm going to attach this back in?" he asked from himself.

"Can you use duct tape for that?" asked Miko.

"What? Tape?" he asked and looked Miko.

"It's they gray tape that we humans use to fix everything." Miko explained to him.

Ratchet thought a moment and remembered that he had that in the inventory, for some reason humans had sent a huge pile of it to him and now he understood. He opened one of his tool boxes and took the tape out of it, it was a bit hard to use with his large servos, but after first try he managed to tape Agent Fowlers arm back to its stub."

"Um! Ratchet, his arm is now wrong way." said Miko and pointed the arm.

"Eh! Do you think that he notices?" he asked with annoyed tone. He did not want to admit that he had made a mistake.

Miko laughed and said, "Well if he has to do something with it then it will be funny to watch."

"Okay, Okay, I will turn it around." he turned the hand around and now it looked better.

Ratchet pushed Agent Fowler into the chamber and activated the melting. He set the timer to activate the high grade energon flow right after Agent Fowler was ready.

He saw how Miko watchet the chamber with a great interest. "He looks like a turkey in the oven." she said and giggle.

He turned to look at Miko and said, "After he is done, then it's your turn to go in there."

Miko grinned and said, "I hope Jack comes to see, I will try to take a sexy pose for him."

Ratchet snorted and said, "I think he has see a lot of those recently."

"What do you mean?" asked Miko with worried tone.

"Nothing, just forget it." he said and started to walk out of the room.

At the door he turned and said, " When that chamber says Ping! Agent Fowler is melted, please call me so I can come to watch how the transformation starts. He saw how Miko nodded and clearly tried to hold her laughter.

* * *

><p>Airachnid woke up from the hole full of garbage and her first thought was where her sparkling was. She looked around and clearly Jack was not in her or with her, she started to get worried.<p>

"Frag!" she said when she stood up and felt how her processors hurt. The last time when she had thing kind of feeling it had been in Cybertron when her unit had found a stash of high grade energon and consume it all.

She remembered the satellites that could see her and hurried into the elevator, quick time table check showed that she had gotten in just in time. She pressed the down button and waited patiently that the elevator stopped before she walked out of it. In the command center she saw how Raf was playing games with Bumblebee and how Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead were talking about something. Airachnid started to hurry towards the Arcee's room when Optimus stopped her.

"Airachnid, can I have a word with you." he asked.

Airachnid looked at the Prime and said with the mocking tone, "Well, you are already talking to me so please do continue."

"Can we agree that you will not scare Miko and steal high grade energon from the medbay?" asked Optimus patiently.

"Sure that Okay," she said and then she asked, "High grade?"

"Well, you smell quite strongly for it." said Optimus.

"Frag! That little glitch!" she yelled and started to hurry towards the Arcee's room. Jack had clearly used her body to steal some high grade from the lab and drunk all of it in the top of the base. She would not tolerate this kind of behavior from her sparkling, not even if he was sweet one like her Jack.

In the Arcee's room, she saw how shiny looking femmes were coming from the shower room with a wide smile. "Where is Jack?" she asked.

Smiling Rose pointed to the shower room and said, "He is cleaning the shower room."

"What is so funny?" she asked and looked at Rose, she looked a lot relaxed now.

June was sitting next to sleeping Arcee and said, "They did It first time with him."

Airachnid was confused, she did not know what It was so she decided to ignore these silly femmes and hurried to the shower room. She saw how Jack in his naked human form and was washing the sand and dirt down to the drain.

Jack noticed her and said with innocent tone, "Hi Airachnid, where have you been?" She knows Jack already quite well so she was not fooled by his innocent expression.

"You know that damn well and we have to talk about missing high grade energon."

Jack looked at her and tilted his head and said, "Wow, you look dirty, like you would have slept the whole night in the ditch. Were you drinking?"

"No, no, It was not me it was you." she said and saw how there was a clever smile on Jack's face, one that reminded her own smile when she was planning something evil."

"Get on your fours!" said Jack

Without noticing she did as Jack told and said, "I don't have time to play your silly games."

"Really, not even a moment?" he asked and pushed the pressure washer under her breast armor.

Feeling of warm water massaging her energon tanks and proto forms felt really good and she forgot to be angry to Jack. "Primus! This feels good." she said.

She felt how Jack's gentle fingers moved into the small tight places in her armor and how removed all the small rocks and dirt that were stuck into the hard to reach places. She looked at this small human form that was cleaning her and she felt how much she loved him. He was everything to her and she was completely his to use as he pleased. She was slowly losing her self control to the pleasure and she started to emit faint purring sound.

Jack took the hose and moved to her back and suddenly all her lower panels were open there and she felt how spray of waters massaging her interface area. "OH! Primus! What do you think you are doing!" she yelled when pleasure started to go to the new levels.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Jack with a clever voice.

"NO! Do don't you dare to stop now!" she yelled and she started to understand why those femmes were smiling so much. Waves of pleasure continued to grow and she let the pleasure fill her mind.

* * *

><p>Jack looked at Airachnid, she was lying on the floor and still making faint purring sound. Jack felt how the pleasure was still radiating from her and how he systems started slowly return to back to normal. She had been a lot more responding than what he had anticipated and her pleasure almost took him with it.<p>

Jack noticed that there was a lot dirt on the floor and he transformed to his femme form and pulled Airachnid into the clean area of the floor, after that, he started to spray dirt down to the drain.

When he got the room cleaned he asked, "Airachnid, can you get up?"

"I try" she said and she started to pull herself up from the floor.

Jack saw that she looked him softly and said, "Thanks Jack. I really needed that wash and the other thing too."

Jack smiled and asked, "Are you still angry to me?"

Airachnid smiled and kissed him. "No honey, how could I be angry to you."

Jack smiled to her and said, "Let's go to see what others are doing and if Arcee is already wake."

When they arrived in to the Arcee's room Jack saw that Arcee was still sleeping and others were drinking some energon and exchanging their experiences about wash they got. It seems that June was in the center of the attention and she was explaining something to the femmes. The atmosphere in the room was really light and happy and that made Jack smile, it was good to be with them.

Jack saw how Airachnid was scanning Arcee and he feared that she would somehow remember what he did with Arcee. Airachnid turned to look him and asked, "Do you still have that thick marker pen somewhere in here?"

Jack's optics got all wide and he said, "Oh! No, no, you would not do that to her."

"It's here.", said June and gave the marker to Airachnid. Jack was a bit surprise of June helping Airachnid, but then he remembered what she thought about drinking.

He tried to take the marker from Airachnid, but June got between him and Airachnid and kissed him. After the kiss ended it was already too late, Airachnid had already drawn the Einstein mustache on the Arcee's faceplate.

"Oh my god, she looks so funny." said June and everyone tried to see Arcee's faceplate, Jack could almost feel how the battle recorders stored this scene.

"I can't stand this, will go see how the Ratchet is doing with Agent Fowler." he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>William "Bill" Fowler opened his eyes and saw Jack's familiar face next to his bed. "What happened?" he asked<p>

"Well, you got a heart attack and you died and then they dumped your frozen corpse here and Ratchet reviewed you."

He looked around and saw that he was in the Autobot base, but in the small clean room that only had his bead and strong steel door. "Did he operate my heart to saved me?" he asked.

Jack looked at the wall and said, "Well, you could say that he used alien technology to save you."

Bill got the feeling that this young man was not telling the whole truth to him and when he stood to siting position he noticed something strange. His arms were green and in the right arm he had a grey stripes. Then, it hit him, he had a Cybertronian arms, he tossed the blanket off from him and saw that his feet were also Cybertronian and green.

"What the fuck?" he asked and got out of the bed. He heard how the metal feet touched the floor and for his surprise he could feel the cold floor under his metal feet.

Jack looked him and said, "Most of your systems are still disabled, we don't want you to go around like June did when she woke up." It took time to those words to sink into his mind and then he understood.

"I'm Cybertronian like you and June now?"

Jack nodded to him and panic hit to him, he started to feel his crotch, but felt only metal down there, he had lost his pride, his manhood.

"Oh my god, I'm turned to femme." he yelled in panic.

Jack started to laugh and said, "No, you are a mech and your interface cable should be down there just behind the armor and the protective panels."

"Are you sure, can I take a look?" he asked and saw Jack's expression.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot that under that human male exterior you are a femme."

Jack smirked and said, "No, that's not an issue, but with my luck someone will walk in when you have it visible and they misunderstood what is going on."

"You have a point there, I will check it when I'm alone."

They both turned when they saw how the door opened and Ratchet walked in and looked Bill with a worried expression on his faceplate.

"Are you angry?" asked Ratchet.

Bill started to laugh and said, "No, Ratchet, but this will take a time to get used to."

Ratchet smiled and said, "Good, that's nice to hear." then he turned and yelled through the open door, "Optimus Duct Tape woke up and he is fine with the change."

"What?" he asked.

Ratchet looked a little embarrassed when he explained, "Your arm got broke so I fixed it with that gray tape you humans call a duct tape and when Optimus heard about that he decided that your Cybertronian name is now Duct Tape."

Jack padded his shoulder and said, "That's a lot better than Honey." Bill had to agree, they could have named him much worse than this. It kind of fit him too as he had to run after Autobots and fix things quickly before people would start asking questions about huge alien robots.

"Please, Just call me Bill in here, all my friends do that."

Ratchet nodded and said, "Okay, Bill and you need to take some regular energon. Jack please, can see that he drinks it before you leave."

After Ratchet had left the room, he turned to look at Jack and asked, "What I'm going to do now?"

"We will keep you hidden, until you can transform back to your human form, after that, you can return to your normal life." explained Jack.

"You know that there is a risk that they cut me open, just to see what I'm made of." he said and felt a bit nervous.

Jack grinned and said, "Well, then you better not let them find out that you are not human anymore." Bill nodded, only ones that know that Jack was not human anymore were General Bryce and him.

Jack saw his expression and said, "You have to play this game only to the point when my femmes arrive to the orbit."

"What happens after that?" he asked and saw a flash in Jack's eyes.

Jack and transformed into his femme form and said, "Let's assume that it will be a world changing event when the peopl_e _see a huge battle fleet in the orbit." Maybe after that idea of sentient, living robotic beings is not so strange._  
><em>

Bill had to admit that there was a dramatic change between male Jack and femme Jack. One notable difference was that femme version was taller due to long legs and high heels. Another clear difference was that femme version had a body forms that would make many women envious and then there was sound difference. The femme Jack had a beautiful voice that would make any female singer green from the envy.

He felt lucky that he had gotten a mech body and now he really understood what kind of stress Jack had gone through after his transformation. Jack had noticed that he was looking his body and he asked with annoyed tone, "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes, will you marry me?" he said and smirked.

"Bill, you should be careful what you say things like that to me. If my sparkmates hear it, they will kill you." He saw that Jack was serious with the warning.

"Okay, sorry about it, but you asked."

Bill looked at Jack's optics and saw how commanding he was, he felt a feeling of power radiating from Jack and he started to wonder what it was.

"Um! Jack, what is this feeling between us?"

"Let's say that it's a bond of brotherhood that binds you to me." he answered and Bill noticed the choice of the words that indicate direction of the bond.

Bill just needed to know more, even if he felt that he was in the dangerous zone already and he asked, "What does that mean?"

He saw how Jack's optics flashed when he said to him, "It means that you are under my command and if you work against me or Autobots, I will have to use my authority over you." Bill felt cold, he had been used to that he was under constant monitoring, but Jack hinted that this time it would be more than a location that was monitored.

"Okay, I understand. One more thing, can you arrange full-size mirror here?" Jack nodded to him and walked out of the door. While he waited, he had time to think what was his position in the big picture? Could he still look after human interest or should he focus now to Cybertronian interest? For him it seemed that Jack was looking for a bit of both so he decided to follow his example for now.

Jack returned with a large full-size mirror and he stood at front of it. There was a silence when he tried to understand what he saw. In front of him was a human sized green mech with a strong looking body. He noticed that there was a funny looking vents in his shoulders.

"Damn, I look like Bulkhead's little brother." he said and Jack started to laugh.

"Actually, he gave majority of the nanobots that Ratchet used to transform you so you can be considered his little brother." explained Jack.

"What are those damn vents on my shoulder?" he saw how Jack walked to his back and looked around.

"They seem to be a jet engine air intake vents. It seems that you have a build-in jetpack, lucky you." said Jack and smiled happily.

"Nice, Where are the exhaust parts?" he asked and tried to turn around in front of mirror.

Jack crouched down behind him and said, "Um! Yes, well it seems that panel for that is down here."

"Where?" he asked and again tried to see it.

Jack looked like he tried to hold his laughter when he said, ."In the place where your ass used to be."

"WHAT! I have a jet engine in my ass?" he yelled.

He turned and saw how Jack was rolling on the floor and laughing, "They should have named you as Jet Ass," he said and continued to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you liked this chapter, please comment me what you think about it and Agent Fowler's transformation? And what is your guess for Miko? What will she will look like and does she have any weapons? Let's see who guesses closest :-)

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated M as it contains naughty things, foul language and some death scenes. If you are not allowed to read those or you don't like those, you need to skip this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know Kung Fu<strong>

Chapter 8

Bulkhead tried to hurry towards the medbay, he could not move quickly because his legs were still stiff from the Tox-en poisoning. A few minutes ago Ratchet had called him and said that he should be present when Miko's transformation would start and he did not want to miss that from anything.

He stopped to the Arcee's room door and knocked to it, he decided to make sure that Jack was also present in the transformation. He knows that Jack is everything for Miko and now when she would officially become Cybertronian Jack needed to be there to see or that would make Miko sad.

The door opened and the red femme stood in front of him and asked with a rude voice, "What do you want?"

"Oh! Eh!" he hated this, it was hard to talk with these new femmes they were kind of scary.

"Rose, don't be rude to my friends." said the beautiful femme voice behind the red femme.

"I'm sorry, Jack." said Rose and moved away so he could enter into the room.

Bulkhead stepped in and looked around, it had been a while since he had visited this room. He saw that it had changed a lot and now there was a two new tables with the computers and the berth was moved to different wall. The room was dominated by the huge pile of colorful sandbags, they were used as a bed. Arcee was resting on the sandbags and two black and grey femmes were sitting next to her. Jack was on Airachnid's lap and pink and white femme was holding June. He got a feeling that he had interrupted some femme meeting.

He pulled himself together and said, "Uh! I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but Miko's transformation is starting and Jack I think she would like to have you in there too." He saw how Airachnid was about to say something, but Jack got first.

"Of course, I will come. " said Jack and hopped down from Airachnid's lap.

Bulkhead wanted to have a private talk with Jack so he offered his servo to him and Jack hopped into it. He lifted Jack to sat on his shoulder and noticed how the femmes looked at him, he felt killing intention in the air. "I assure that Jack is safe with me," he said quickly and walked to the door.

In the hall way he let out of sigh, he felt like he had come out of the death trap. Bulkhead knows that if he had made one wrong hostile movements towards Jack those femmes would have ripped him into pieces.

Jack chuckled on his shoulder. It seemed that he had fun. "What is so funny?" he asked from Jack.

"Oh! It's just funny how those femmes feared that you hurt me when you picked me up."

Bulkhead was confused, they did not look like they would have been afraid. "How do you know that?" he asked and glanced at Jack.

"I can feel then through the spark bond." said Jack. Bulkhead had heard about this and he also felt through his bond how Wheeljack was alive, but that was all.

"How does it feel when you have that many sparkmates?" he asked with curious voice.

Jack though a moment before he answered, "It feels like when you are under the clear night sky and when you see the stars. For me those stars are my sparkmates and some of them are so close that you could almost touch them."

Bulkhead was speechless, he remembered that Jack had a lot more sparkmates than femmes in the base. It sounded like Jack was a sparkmate with most of the alive Cybertronians. "How many?" he asked and feared the answer.

"Many and they are still cloning more," Jack said and let out of sigh.

He started to understand what kind of burden this small femme was carrying. "Oh! I see, that must be hard for you."

Jack turned to look at him and said, "Yes, but can we talk about something else." Now Bulkhead felt like his original topic was a bit unfair considering to Jack's current problems.

"Um, I have wanted to talk about Airachnid." he said and scratch his neck.

Jack moved a bit on his shoulder and asked, "About how she is bullying you and Bumblebee?"

He was surprised that Jack already know about bullying, "Yes, about bullying, are you going to do something for it?"

Jack looked a bit annoyed when he said, "Not yet, if I interfere it may make things worse to you."

Bulkhead was disappointed, "Oh! So, we have to just tolerate her."

"Of course not, but you don't have to be fair with her," said Jack and chuckled.

"What do you mean fair?"

"Arcee and femmes beat her up when she could not behave, now she knows how far she can go with them, " said Jack with hard tone.

Bulkhead understood that this was not an honor Prime who talked here, and his respect towards this small femme rose a lot. "Okay, that sounds a fair."

Jack laughed and said, "Just don't break her, I need her, she is my spider alt-mode and my carrier."

Now Bulkhead felt guilt, just a few seconds ago he had really considering that he and Bumblebee would beat the scrap out of Airachnid, but now Jack had reminded that she was his carrier. Just thinking that they would do beat up a carrier that had a sparkling made him feel sick.

"Maybe we need to think something else?" he said and looked at the ground.

Jack chuckled and said, "Remember that she is still a Decepticon and she will respect only those that have the power to hurt her. " Bulkhead had to admit that Jack was right, they had to fight fire with fire.

They arrived in the medbay and Jack jumped off from him and walked to Miko's bed. He saw how Jack transformed to his male form and took Miko's hand in his. Miko smiled happily and said, "Thanks, I hoped to see you before we start. Can you help me a bit? I want to sit." Jack helped Miko to sit on the side of the bed and sat next to her. When they sat next to each other Bulkhead saw how happy Miko was, she even moved a bit closer to Jack so she could lean on Jack's shoulder.

Ratchet walked to them and said, "Miko, I think you should remove that suit you have under your clothes. It may affect the process as it has ability to block my scanners.

Bulkhead saw how Miko clearly did not like this request and looked Jack like asking his support. Bulkhead had always wondered what was so special in that suit? Miko got it same time than his implant and it had something to do with Jack. She treated the suit like it was her greatest treasure and wear it under her clothes almost constantly.

"Miko, Ratchet is right that suit will eat all the energon in the chamber and when you are Cybertronian, you don't need it anymore." said Jack and Miko nodded to him and started to remove her clothes.

Jack looked like he wanted to hide and Miko said to him, "Jack help me with the clothes, my fingers and hands are not working as they should." Bulkhead grinned, it was a clearly a lie as she had dressed all those clothes by herself. Jack looked a bit uncomfortable when he started to undress Miko.

Bulkhead saw how the medbay door opened and how the small green mech entered into the room. It took a moment to connect the name Agent Fowler to this small mech. It was amazing to see how Agent Fowler had several similar features in his body like he had. His helm was almost exact copy of his own, only his faceplate was clearly different, it missed the chin guard and faceplate was fully visible. Somehow he was a pleased that Agent Fowler had transformed to a strong looking mech and not a skinny femme.

"Bill, how are you feeling?" asked Ratchet and studied his latest creation.

"Fine Doc, it just hard to get used to walking around looking like this and I kind of miss my morning coffee," said Agent Fowler and looked a bit lost.

Jack turned to look at Agent Fowler and said, "Bill, you can drink coffee and eat like you used to."

"Oh! Cool, but how do I do it when I need to go into the toilet after I have eaten?" asked Agent Fowler and looked embarrassed.

Jack had and evil grin on his face when he said, "Oh! Yes you have a Jet engine down there. Don't worry you can poo through your interface cable."

There was a terrified expression on Agent Fowlers faceplate when he looked at Jack.

"Jack, don't lie to him." said Ratchet and turned to look at Agent Fowler and explained, "You have an energon converter in you and everything you eat is turned to energon."

"Sorry Bill, I could not resist teasing you." said Jack and continued, "When you make some coffee, remember that _I take my coffee_, black with _two sugars_."

"Yes ma'am, I understand, I'm the newbie here. I will make some coffee for us, it will be interesting to see if I can still taste it." said Agent Fowler and walked out of the room.

Bulkhead looked at Ratchet and asked, "Can we drink coffee?"

Ratchet shook his head and said, "Not without update, these new generation Cybertronians have an energon converter build in."

"Oh! That sounds like we are obsolete," he said with a sad voice.

"In away we are if we don't get updates like some of us did." said Ratchet with a bitter voice and glanced at Jack.

Bulkhead remembered what Arcee had done in one of their missions, she had picked up different plants and placed them in her mouth chewed them. That ment that Arcee had an energon converter update, he felt how he envied Arcee a bit, it would have been fun to eat and drink. Then it brought up another question, how did she get that update? Just by having a human as her sparkmate? He decided that that kind ot questions were out of his skill area and he should let Ratchet worry about them.

He noticed that Miko had already changed the clothes and suit was next to her on the bed. "Jack can you make them go into me after I have transformed?" asked Miko and looked at her suit.

Jack looked a bit uncomfortable when he said, "Um! Miko, we should talk about that after the transformation." Bulkhead got an impression that Jack tried to avoid talking about the suit.

Ratchet took a metal holder and placed it on the table and offered his servo to Miko. After she was safely on his servo, Ratchet placed her to the metal holder and positioned her limbs to the slots that locked her legs and arms. For Bulkhead it looked like she was strap there like those large birds that humans put into the oven and when he saw how Jack had blushed, he assumed that he had the similar image in his mind.

Miko smiled to Jack and said with a soft tone, "Jack, I'm sure that Ratchet can arrange some alone time for us if you want to abuse my helpless position."

Ratchet looked both of them and said, "No, I will not. Miko your blood circulation is already full of nanobot's and we can't wait any longer. Also, I don't want to have anyone fooling around in my medbay so try to keep your urges in control when you are here."

Ratchet started to move the holder towards the chamber and Miko screamed, "Jack, I'm scared."

Bulkhead saw how Jack looked serious when walked next to Ratchet and said, "Ratchet lower the holder." Ratchet did as told and when it was at low enough Jack took hold of Miko's head and kissed her directly to the mouth.

"That's for good luck," he said and gave a boyish smile.

"Thanks Jack, I needed that." said Miko and Ratchet started to push her into the chamber. After the chamber door was closed, Bulkhead felt like he had to get her out immediately and he took step towards the chamber.

Ratchet stepped at front of him and said, "Bulkhead, if you interfere now, those nanobots in her blood will kill her. Only way to proceed is to complete the process."

He nodded and looked at Jack and said, "Jack, please stay here and watch the process through, I can't do it." Jack nodded and Bulkhead started to walk out of the medbay.

At the door he almost stepped on Agent Fowler who was returning with the coffee and looked like he really had to concentrate to keep coffee in the cups. Bulkhead let the Agent Fowler pass before he stepped out of the door. In the command center he saw how Optimus was talking with Raf and Bumblebee. Raf was doing Ratchet's monitoring tasks while he was taking care of Miko. As there seemed to be something interesting going he walked to Raf.

"What's going on here?" he asked and looked at the monitor, it had a hand drawn picture of the man with the wings on his back.

"It seems that some hiker saw Startscream and draw sketch out of him and calls it now the plane man." explained Raf and pointed the picture.

Bulkhead looked at the monitor and said, "That really looks like Starscream, whoever draw that captured his sleazy grin too."

Raf put a map of the area in the monitor and said, "This is the area where the sighting happened."

Optimus looked the map and said, "If we can locate his hiding place, maybe we can get the Apex armor from him before he activates it."

Bulkhead hit his fists together with a loud bang and said, "It would be nice to smash his head." Bumblebee made the sound that showed that he agreed.

"Maybe we can ask Jack's femmes to help us in search?" asked Raf.

"No, they would kill him on the spot without mercy and we would never find his hiding place." said Optimus.

They heard the light steps and femme voice asked, "Kill who?" They turned and saw that Arcee was standing there and holding her servos in her waist. She had a serious expression, but it was ruined by someone who had drawn the mustache on her faceplate. Bulkhead had to hold his chin with his servo so he would not laugh to Arcee.

Optimus looked at Arcee and asked, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Arcee looked a bit embarrassed and she said, "Um! About that, I think I own an apology to some of you."

Optimus grinned and said, "You think? You made fool out of yourself by walking around drunk and your interface port visible."

"OH! Primus! Does Jack know about that? Others refused to tell me when I woke up." said Arcee and covered her faceplate.

Bulkhead snorted and said, "I think Jack is well informed what his sparkmates do."

"Scrap! I'm so dead when he founds out that I cheated him with Airachnid." said Arcee and after pause there was a horrific expression on her faceplate and she said," Did I say it out loud?"

"Yes you did." said Optimus Prime.

Bulkhead would have laughed out loud if it had been anyone else than the deadly two-wheeler. Clearly Arcee had rubbed some of Jack's luck on herself when thing like this happened to her.

"Arcee, I think you should go in the medbay and tell the truth to him." instructed Optimus.

"Are you sure that he will forgive me?"

Optimus looked Arcee and said, "If that had happened to me, I would have told to Elita One, I'm sure she would forgive me a small slip like that."

There was a horrific expression on Arcee's faceplate and she said, "Elita One is a femme, she would forgive you after she had ripped your optics and interface cable off."

Optimus chuckled and said, "Well, I'm sure Jackson is different, after all he was originally a human before he turned to femme." Optimus turned to look at only human in the room and asked, "Raf can you tell what humans usually do in these cases?"

Raf cleared his throat and said, "In the human marriage, the cheating is usually one of the common reasons for the divorce."

"Primus! What have I done? I will never again drink high grade energon if I can keep my Jack." Arcee turned to walk towards the medbay and for Bulkhead she looked like a bot who had got a death sentence.

When Arcee entered into the medbay and door was closed Bulkhead looked at Optimus Prime and asked, "What will happen to her?"

Optimus though a moment and said, "It will go fine, Arcee has something that will save her." Everyone looked at Optimus and he put one of his digits above his mouth like a mustache and they all started to laugh.

Bulkhead thought that it was funny how Optimus had changed a lot after Jack had turned to femme. It took a moment before he understood, it was that Optimus had now an opportunity to have Jack in his life longer that few earth years. He started to smile, he would also have Miko in his life a long time. Then he remembered Bumblebee, poor bot would lose his best friend in under 100 Earth years.

When he looked at Bumblebee and Raf, he started to think if they were already bonded similar way as Jack and Arcee had done. Bumblebee and Raf were all the free time together and if he remembered right it did not take a long before Arcee accepted Jack as her partner and jealousy started to watch after him.

* * *

><p>Arcee arrived into the medbay and saw that Jack was in his human male form and watching large screen that showed what was going on in the energon chamber. She remembered that today was the day when Ratchet would start to transform Miko. Arcee also noticed that there was a green mech with Jack and she felt jealous spike in her spark and for her horror Jack turned to look at her. He must have sensed her feelings and that made her think how much data Jack actually got from his sparkmates.<p>

"Arcee, nice to see that you are awake, I was just talking with Agent Fowler here, how to arrange those alt-modes for Kitty, Mercy and Grace." She saw how the small green mech stared her like he would have seen her first time.

"Oh! Agent Fowler, nice to see that you are already operational," she said and wondered if he got a brain damage during the process because he kept staring at her.

"Nice to see you too.", said the Agent Fowler and looked at Jack like trying to get some hints from him.

Arcee looked at the chamber and display and asked, "Is Miko in there?"

Jack smiled and said, "Yeah, we have a chick in the oven." Agent Fowler started to laugh, but Arcee did not get it or she was not in the mood for the jokes. Of course she recognized similarities with the oven and the chamber and word chick and chicken, but she was not getting the point of the joke.

"Jack honey, I need to talk with you."

Jack did not say anything to her, he just took the shiny tray from the table and tossed it to her. She caught it easily and asked and asked, "Do you want me to bring you something to ear or drink?

"Nope, but you should look at your reflection from the tray." said Jack and turned to look at the monitor.

Arcee looked at the tray and it took a moment to figure out what she was seeing. "Oh! Primus! I have walked around that on my face!" she said and felt embarrassed, it kind of explained why the Prime had looked more amused than angry.

"Apparently that's not all you have shown around here." said Jack with casual tone and kept her eyes on the monitor.

She fell on her knees and said, "Jack, please forgive me, I got carried away because I drank too much high-quality energon."

Agent Fowler took two empty cups from the table and said, "I think I will go and see what is holding Ratchet." After that, he walked out of the room, Arcee understood that Agent Fowler had just used Ratchet as an excuse to leave them alone.

Jack turned to look at her and asked, "What should I forgive you? You have not done nothing wrong and sometimes when people are drunk they do silly things. Lets just forget the whole thing and let the bygones be bygones."

"No! You clearly don't understand how serious this is," she said and somehow she started to get angry to Jack because he was not acting like he should have done. Jack should be now screaming to her and scratching her face plate.

"I don't understand, what is the big deal here, things like that just happen."

Arcee felt how she was getting really angry and thing were clearly not going like she was expecting. She tried to control her anger, but she failed and she yelled to Jack, "Frag, things like that just happen? Scrap No! I cheated you with Airachnid and things like that just don't happen."

Jack looked at her and asked, "What would you do if I had cheated you?"

Arcee thought a moment and said, "I would seek out whoever lured you to do that and I would kill that mech." She saw how Jack looked a bit scared and she tried to soften her statement, "Of course that would not happen as I would make sure that whoever tries to get close to you gets the warning first." She thought that a good warning would be to cut off one limb or head.

She felt through the bond how Jack was feeling really uncomfortable when he said, "You know that I can't kill Airachnid, she is my alt-mode and carrier."

Arcee grinned, Jack had misunderstood again, "No, of course you could not do that and I'm the guilty one here not her."

"Okay, as she belongs to me, we can say that nothing happen and you can forget this whole thing." said Jack and looked at his hands, but Arcee felt that something bothered him a lot.

"No! You need to punish me for what I did, that's the only way for me to get over with this thing," she said and saw how Jack finally understood. Arcee thought that losing a one or both optics would be a good punishment for her and good warning for other femmes.

Jack looked around in the lab and took a metal pipe from the corner of the room and walked to her. Arcee lowered herself on the flood and turned her head towards Jack and waited that Jack breaks her optics. It would be a painful to heal them back, but it would make a good punishment for her.

Jack looked at her and said, "You have been a naughty girl and I'm going to spank you. Now turn around and lift your aft up!" Arcee did as told and understood that this was a different kind of punishment.

"Promise me that you wont hold back, I deserve all that you got," she said and felt how the pipe slapped lightly on her aft with a loud metallic sound. She was disappointed, she had felt only a light slap.

"Jack that was a girly slap, did you transform to one of your human female alts? I know you can do better than that." She said and felt through the bond how Jack got a bit angry and this time he started to spank her properly.

Arcee screamed in pain and yelled, "I have been a bad girl." in between spanking and Jack kept slapping her aft with the metal pipe. Now she was really starting to get exited, this was like in their role-play, but this time it was the real thing.

Just when she was really getting into the mood the door opened and Ratchet walked in with an energon cube in his servos. And, of course Jack took that moment to slam the pipe against her aft and she screamed in the pain and pleasure.

"Primus! Jack, why do you have to train your femme in my medbay? Why can't you do those things in your own room." said Ratchet and walked past them to the console. Arcee saw how Jack was blushed so badly that his face was completely red. She knows from her experience that Jack took these kinds of things really seriously and got embarrassed easily. Arcee felt how feeling of embarrassment was flooding through the bond and she turned and hugged Jack.

"Oh! Jack honey, don't mind him, you did great. I already feel a lot better, but I think we still need to continue later in my room," she said and started to kiss Jack. When the kissing stopped she noticed that part of the black color from her faceplate was now on Jack's face. She did not find anything to clean his face so she decided to lick it clean.

"Puh-leez, just don't mind me, I'm just old rusty medic that tries to work in his medbay when young ones do disgusting things around him."

Arcee stood up holding Jack and was about to say some selected words to Ratchet when the chamber made a loud ping sound.

"Ep, ep, ep, no fooling now, Miko is ready." said Ratchet and walked to the chamber. He pressed some buttons and started cleaning process and when it was done he opened the door and pulled Miko out of it. When Ratchet placed the holder and Miko on the table. Arcee could see how thick steam was coming from the holder. She felt how Jack tried to see from her arms what was going on.

"Oh! Poor Miko," said Ratchet and continued, "maybe I kept her there too long?"

"What? Happened to her, I can't see, Arcee can you let me go?" yelled Jack and moved around in her arms. Arcee decided that she should see first before she let Jack see and she turned Jack to face her breast plate.

There was funny growling sound coming from the holder and Ratchet took a step back from it and asked, "Arcee, take Jack out and come back here and lock the door behind you."

Arcee did as told and now Jack transformed to his femme form and tried to get free from her grip. It felt like holding bag of scraplets in her arms when he tried to get free, but she managed to get him out of the medbay and behind the door. After she got the door locked, she turned to look what was happening in the table.

"Arcee, hurry it is biting the holders, it will be free soon." yelled Ratchet and pointed the table.

She run towards the table and stopped when she saw what was on the holder. "Primus! Ratchet you turned Miko to Cybertronian predator." she yelled and got the beast's attention. It looked at her and made a low growling sound, Arcee felt that it was a warning and she took a step back.

"Ratchet, what are we going to do with it?" she asked and kept her distance to the table.

"I don't know, this is worse than with June. If it gets free, it will try to get us down so it can drink our energon so don't let it cut your legs."

There was a sound of a ripping metal coming from the table when the beast started to break the holder. Ratchet started to climb on one of the medical berth for safety and Arcee decided to follow his example and climbed on top of one of the cabinets. From there she saw how the beast stood up from the holder.

Arcee had to admit that it was a beautiful beast and she yelled, "Ratchet, look it has all the same colors as Miko had in her clothes."

"I don't care its colors, Miko did not have those deadly fangs or claws and tail that can cut your leg off." Yelled Ratchet in panic.

She looked how the beast flexed itself and sniffed the air. Suddenly it mane started to move when it activated its sensors. "Frag! It sniffed the energon." she yelled and started to look where did Ratchet drop the energon cube.

There was a purple flash when the beast moved towards the energon and it took only one bite to break the cube. When the energon started to flow on the floor it started to lick it with its tongue.

"Arcee, let's use this opportunity and run out of the room." said Ratchet and started to move towards the door. Arcee followed him fast as she could and from the corner of her optics she saw how the beast continued to lick energon. They opened the door with one swift movement and rushed outside. After they got the door closed they turned to look the crowd. Everyone was there and looked them with curiosity in their optics.

"What happened to Miko?" asked Jack with commanding tone.

She tried to calm herself down and said, "Ratchet turned her into the turbofox." Everyone tried to talk at the same time and she stood her arms up and everyone went silent.

"What is the turbofox?" asked Raf

Arcee thought that this was the good question and said, "It's a Cybertronian wild beast, like scraplets it also hunts all that has energon in them. It looks similar like your Earth fox, but it's made out of Cybertronian living metal and it can move extremely fast."

Arcee heard a loud metallic sound and saw how Bulkhead had fainted.

"I will go and look at it." said Jack and started to walk towards the door.

"NO! The door stays closed!" yelled Ratchet and positioned himself against the door and Jack.

There was a deadly silence when Jack and Ratchet stared each other. The silence was broken by the knock from the door. Everyone turned to look at the door and they heard someone yelling behind it, "Hey! Why I'm locked in here? Did I do the same thing as June?" it was Miko's sound.

Arcee saw how Jack patted the floor with his pede and said, "Ratchet open the door now!". Ratchet looked around like seeking a support, but he failed to get it so he decided to open the door. When the door was half open there was a purple flash when something run out of it and collided with Jack.

"Oh! Jack, look at me! I'm taller and I have large breast plate!" yelled Miko and hopped around so fast that it was hard to follow.

"Miko please stop so I can take a look at you!" said Jack and when Miko stopped, he took hold of her arm. Arcee saw that Miko was femme like June only a bit shorter . Main difference was the pointy ears that she had in her helmet and the tail that she had wrapped around her like a skirt.

"Wow! You look really nice!" said Jack and Miko licked his cheek as a reward.

Arcee was annoyed and yelled, "Now hold your tongue fox girl!". For their horror they all how Miko started to transform and soon there was a turbofox tall as human standing at front of them. Arcee saw how the turbofox let out of low growling sound and turned to face her. Arcee was mentally preparing to fight with this beast, but Jack interfered.

Jack put his servo on the turbofox's its head and pushed it down and said, "Down girl!" and the turbofox went down on the floor. Arcee saw boyish smile on Jack's faceplate and she was about to warn Jack that don't push his luck when Jack said his next command.

"Sit!" and the turbofox sat at front of Jack.

"Give paw" said Jack and the turbofox raised her from pawn to him, but this time it looked like it was amused.

"Good girl!" said Jack and the turbofox waved its tail to him. Arcee saw that tail was formed from several overlapping thin looking metal plates. She was sure that when this turbofox goes in the attack mode that tail has some other purpose than just making it look pretty.

"Now, transform back to femme." said Jack and they all saw how the turbofox turned back to femme with the fox ears.

"Miko, what do you remember from your transformation?" asked Jack.

Arcee saw how Miko took her thinker pose and said, "I remember everything, but there was also a strong need to please you."

Optimus Prime walked closer and said, "We are all glad that you are fine, but as you can't control all your systems yet it is better that Jack keeps you close by. After all, it seems fair as you still seem to belong to him." Arcee remembered that Miko was now a real companion bot, not just a human with the implant. She decided that she needs to tolerate Miko a bit more now, after all she was Jack's toy and he could do what he wanted with her.

Miko giggle and said, "Thanks Prime, I will take good care of him." Arcee rolled her optics, not it seemed that they got one more femme in the room.

"What name we call you?" asked Jack and for Arcee it seemed that he was in hurry with the name.

"You're my master, it's your call." said Miko and moved close to Jack put her arms around him. Arcee thought that Miko was too close, but she let it go for now.

Jack did not seem to not mind having the pretty fox femme clinging on him. "Hmmm, what is the word for fox in Japan?" asked Jack.

"Kitsune" said Miko and Jack nodded.

"Okay that's your name out of the base and not in human form." said Jack and Miko smiled happily to him, she clearly liked the name.

"WAIT! You said human form? How can you be sure of that?" asked Ratchet. There was an awkward silence when everyone looked at Ratchet and then Jack. Arcee understood that Jack had got a slip, he clearly had been talking with Vector Sigma and know already a lot about Miko's abilities.

Jack looked sheepish and said, "I kind of assume that Miko and Agent Fowler have human forms as June and I have them too."

Ratchet turned towards the medbay and Arcee heard how he muttered, "Assume my aft." After that others started to go on their business, only Jack and femmes stayed around Miko. Arcee used this opportunity to look Miko a bit closer and she noticed that her colors were almost identical with her human clothes. Also, her helm even resembled her human hair and she had a purple stripe on it and purple color on the tip of the fox ears. One notable difference was her optics, they were larger that Jack's and she had a brown slit-like iris on top of the sensor that indicated that she could see quite well in the dark.

* * *

><p>Miko was really happy, she was finally one of the transforming robots and best part was that now she could be useful to her master. When she stood there surrounded by the other femmes, she could feel her own power and speed. She knows that in the fight she could give a good match for any of those femmes. Of course she was not counting Jack among the other femmes, he was her master and her reason to exist.<p>

Only June looked and smelled dangerous and way that she looked at her was clearly a challenge. Miko smiled to June and exposed her sharp fangs. Miko was sure that there would be a fight sometime in the future between her and June. Somehow she was looking forward to it as she felt that she needed to earn her place near Jack.

Jack lightly slapped back of her head and she stopped grinning to June, she felt embarrassed that Jack had seen her gesture towards June. "Oh! How adorable, our little puppy's ears turn down when her master scolds her. Jack I hope your puppy is housebroken, I would hate to see her poo some screws on the floor." said Airachnid with a mocking tone.

Something snapped in her head and she transformed in a flash and sank her teeth into the spider bots leg. Airachnid was screaming in pain and trying to shake her off from her leg. Miko felt how energon started to taste in her mouth and that made her bite even harder. Cracking sound of metal filled the air when she started to tear a bite out of the spider bots leg. She wanted to cut this leg off and pull the enemy down so she could rip the spark out.

"Miko! Let go!" yelled Jack and Miko let go of Airachnid's leg and took some distance to her, but kept her optics on the Airachnid. One word from her master and she would attack again.

Jack clapped his servos and yelled, "Miko Come!" and she walked to next to her master.

"Good girl! Now transform back to femme." said Jack and Miko felt happy for his compliments.

She transformed back to her femme form and saw how Airachnid was screaming in pain and hold leaking bite would with her servo. "Amazing! She bit through her armor, just like that." said Rose with respect in her voice.

Miko turned to look at June and saw how she looked a less sure about herself than before. She moved to hug Jack and smiled to June, but this time she kept her fangs hidden.

"Jack, your filthy dog bite me, do something for it." yelled angry Airachnid.

Jack smiled and stroke gently Miko's head gently and said, "Miko please try to tolerate her a bit more next time, can you do that?"

Miko nodded, "Yes, I will try, but when she crosses the line, I will bite her again." She saw how Arcee showed her thumbs up sign and smiled to her.

"Airachnid, please go to medbay and show that wound to Ratchet." said Jack.

"But, that little.." Airachnid was interrupted by Jack, "Now!" Miko saw how Airachnid started to limb towards the medbay. Miko grinned, it was clear for her that she was not the only one that considered Jack as her master.

"Okay, lets got to our room and talk more about this." said Jack and started to walk towards the room and then he turned to look her with a boyish smile on his faceplate and said, "Heel".

Miko giggled and transformed into her turbofox mode and walked next to Jack, she was really happy for his attention.

"Jack, what are you planning to do with her? Teach her to fetch you a stick?" asked Arcee.

"Maybe she can fetch us a metal pipe? You said that we have unfinished business." said Jack with a playful voice and Miko heard how Arcee laughed happily.

She looked at Arcee and waved her tail to her and Arcee smiled back to her and asked, "Jack, can we pet her?"

Jack laughed and said, "Only if she comes to you and asks it."

Miko looked large femmes around her and saw that they all looked quite interested, she had noticed how these large femmes liked to hold and carry smaller femmes. She also saw that June looked a bit angry and hold her servos on fists, she clearly did not like the idea of competitors. Miko thought that maybe she should try to see if she liked to be petted. She decided to approach that white and pink femme first as June was walking close at her.

* * *

><p>Agent Fowler had kept his distance and marveled the fuss around Miko and now when the situation was calmed down he noticed how Bulkhead walked slowly next to him.<p>

"Bill, did I miss much? It seems that I got a processor glitch and when I woke up everything was already over." asked Bulkhead and sat down to the ground next to him.

"Not much, the best part was when Miko bite Airachnid's leg so hard that she started to leak energon on the floor," he said and chuckled for the memory.

"Really, that's my girl." said Bulkhead.

"Well she is now Jack's girl."

Bulkhead let out sigh and said, "I know, I think she was always after him, I hope she is happy now."

"She looked happy." said Agent Fowler and patted large bot's leg.

Bulkhead looked at him and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

He shook his shoulders and said, "Not sure, if I go home to Lydia looking like this, she will freak out. So for now I have to sit and wait that I can transform back to my human form."

"How about your human boss?" asked Bulkhead.

"I already sent General Bryce a message that I'm alive, but I need recovery time. He sent me a message where he congratulated me from coming back from the death and he told that he will mark this death leave as a vacation."

Bulkhead scratched his neck and asked, "He sounds a tough guy, do you trust him?"

"Of course not, if you start trusting your superiors you may end up dead."

Bulkhead nodded, "I have seen that happen so many times, young bots dying because they follow blindly plans that some jerk has made behind the front lines."

Bill looked at Bulkhead and asked, "Is Optimus Prime a good leader?"

Bulkhead nodded and said, "He is, he just has some weaknesses that have made this war so long, but we try to compensate them when we can."

"Plausible deniability? He asked and saw how Bulkhead nodded.

"Yes, he is a Prime and sometimes we have to do things without him knowing about it." Bill was familiar with this kind of black operations, they were necessary evil when the rules needed to be bent.

Agent Fowler saw how Airachnid walked out of the medbay and started to head towards the Arcee's room. "That spider gives me creeps every time I see her," he said and saw how Bulkhead nodded to him.

"What do you think, will she betray us to Megatron?" he asked and looked at the larger bot.

Bulkhead thought a moment before he answered, "As long as Jack is safe, she will not do anything like that. Still, you need to be careful around her. She may look like she is tame, but she is still a deadly murderer."

"Jack really has weird people around him," Bill said and looked his own servos and they both started to laugh. Bill felt that he had lot common with Bulkhead and that he needed to learn to know this large bot better.

* * *

><p>Agent Carol Jones looked herself from the ladies room mirror and checked that her makeup was looking good and her dark blue business dress was clean. She made a flirty pose at front of mirror and looked at her own brown eyes and said, "Agent Darby, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ms. Carol Jones and I'm your new contact person, if you need anything you just call me." She had added a weight for words miss and anything, she hoped that Jack gets the message.<p>

She was really nervous and it did not make easier that she had decided to ask hints from her friend Agent Lisa Smith. Lisa had already met Agent Darby when he was in the school field trip. After she had mentioned to Lisa, that she got the job to seduce Jack Darby her attitude towards her changed, it felt like she was jealous of her mission. When Carol had asked what kind of man Jack was, Lisa had just said that he was too young and that she did not pay much attention to him. Somehow Carol got the feeling that her friend had lied to her and that made her really nervous.

Carol looked quickly Jack's files through and noticed that it mentioned that he liked to wear lady's lingerie. She thought a moment how to use that information to her advantage and then she decided to open more buttons from her shirt. When she looked in the mirror she saw that her black bra was now slightly visible through her open shirt and it made her look slutty. She still hesitated, should she keep her dark brown hair open or not, she decided to keep it similar way as Jack's mother in the picture that would be the safest bet.

She put the Jack's file in her purse and looked at the clock, it was almost time to meet Jack and his robots in the hangar. Final look in the mirror and she was ready for her challenge, she opened the door and started to head towards the hangar. It had been already a week from Agent Fowler's death and she had practiced a lot for this meeting. This would be her first opportunity to meet famous Jack Darby face to face. She had taken special classes during this week and in them they had highlighted that in the meeting the first impression was the most important as you could do it only ones.

Carol opened the side door to the hangar and saw that the vehicles that Jack had asked were already there and so were those few trusted high ranking military officers that know about the Autobots. They all wanted to see how the Autobots would scan new vehicle forms and transform.

She took her position at the front row and stood there patiently. She felt how the officers looked at her and she took a bit better posture, one that made her figure look better. Suddenly the green vortex appeared to the exact coordinates that she had given to the Autobots. Something was coming out of the vortex and when it got closer she saw that it was a three large female robots and three humans.

He quickly recognized Jack Darby and next to him was Agent Fowler and small Japanese girl. She swore out loud, extra humans made her job harder, especially the girl whom she now recognized as Miko Nakadai, according to files she was Jack Darby's lover. The Japanese girl looked her like suspecting something and moved closer to Jack Darby.

Carol walked to meet them and offered her hand to Jack, when he took it she looked at his eyes and tried to say her per-rehearsed phrase, but words failed to come out of her mouth. The young man in front of him had something in his eyes that sucked breath out of her. It felt like she was on the sunny beach and looking in the calm blue ocean, she could almost feel the warm sand under her feet and gentle wind on her naked skin.

"I'm Jack Darby, nice to meet you Ms?" said Jack and she felt how his hand was warm and gentle. She dreamed how it would feel when his hand would touch her back and move around her body. Agent Fowler coughed and she snapped out of her daydream.

"OH! Yes, I'm Agent Carol Jones and you can use me as you like," she said and realized her mistake when she saw Jack's amused smile. She felt how her face started to go all red and she heard amused whispering coming from the military officers. Only ones that were not amused were the small girl and three female robots, they stared her with disapproving expression on their face.

Jack introduced Agent Fowler and Miko Nakadai to her and then he turned to introduce those robots. The pink and white was called Kitty and two gray and black ones were called Mercy and Grace.

Agent Fowler turned to look at her and said, "Carol, General Bryce said that you will be the new contact and I will stay now with the Autobots and monitor the situation through there."

She looked at Agent Fowler and noticed that he had a new expensive looking suit and he looked a lot fitter than what he used to be, it was like he had lost twenty pounds after his death. Clearly death had been improvement for Agent Fowler's health. "Yes, that was the plan. Of course if Jack approves that," she said and turned to look at Jack.

Jack smiled to her and her knees almost failed under her, "Yes, that is more than fine for me." She let out delighted laughter and noticed how the three robots and Japanese girl were looking her with deadly expression on their face.

"Oh! Yes to the topic of this meeting, we got the vehicles you asked. She pointed towards the UAV, large motorcycle and the sport car that they had in the hall.

"Good, let's go and take a look at them. " said Jack and started to walk towards the car.

Carol took the papers out of her purse and said, "Yes, this was especially hard to get and we had to use special connections to get it." She wanted to tell that it had been highly classified military operation and seeing expression of those special force soldiers had been priceless when they heard that they had to steal the rally car.

Jack looked into the car and said, "Yes, this is nice one, I saw the video clip were they drove this car on the dirt road and it was just amazing." Carol noticed how pleased those officers were and she started to understand how much they value this young man's opinions.

She looked at the papers and said, "According to this it's a World Rally Car and it's quite light and it has lots of power and four wheel drive."

Jack nodded and turned to look at one of the black and gray robots, "Mercy, you wanted to have a car alt? Will this do?"

"Yes, it's lovely." said the female robot and after Jack moved away the car she started some-sort of scanner. They saw how the car parts started to form to the femmes frame and when they stopped she transformed to the black and gray version of the rally car. The engine started up and they all heard from the sound that it was full of power.

Jack looked at Miko and asked, "Miko, do you want to take her to test-drive? I'm sure that this airfield is closed and you can use the runway." Carol saw how the Japanese girl first hesitate and then she nodded and hopped into the car. It did not take a long when the car left from the hanger and black stripes were only things left of it.

"Wow, that's one powerful car." said Agent Fowler and looked after the car when it sped on the runway.

They walked to the large Harley motorcycle and she took its papers from her purse and said, "This one is a custom made based on your specification, it has V-engine and it is specially made so it also can be used on the dirt road."

Jack hopped on the motorcycle and said, "This one feels good under me. Grace you made those specifications, is this what you wanted?"

Other gray and black robot nodded and said, "It's just perfect." Jack hopped off the bike and again scanning started. It did not take a long before bike the parts appeared into the gray and black robot and she transformed to copy of the motorcycle.

Jack grinned and said, "I would love to take that on the road, but it has to wait. Agent Fowler, please can you go with Grace?"

Carol turned to look at Agent Fowler and saw how he also grinned and said, "Sure Jack, I would love to have the honor." Jack nodded and Agent Fowler hopped on the bike. The engine started and massive low sound filled the hanger, Carol shook his head when she saw expression on Agent Fowler's face. "Boys and their toys," she muttered.

When Agent Fowler had driven out of the hanged only Jack and the pink and white robot were left. She looked at the robot and saw how she looked nervous, like a little girl on the Christmas eve. Carol took the latest paper when they walked towards the UAV. "This is our latest version of our unmanned combat air vehicle. This version has jet engines and it can carry missiles or bombs as a payload, it even has a laser weapon under its nose."

Jack looked at the robot and asked, "Is this good for you Kitty?"

For Carol's surprise the robot picked Jack from the floor and kissed him to the mouth and said, "Thanks Jack, I love you." Just hearing that kind of confession from the large female robot made her nervous, she started to understand that her mission was more dangerous than what she had anticipated.

The robot started to scan the plane and it did not take a long before the plane parts started appeared on her armor. When scanning was ready, she transformed and they saw white and pink drone in the hangar next to the original one.

Carol looked at Jack with a question in her eyes and Jack smirked and said, "Well she is not blending in with the other drones so maybe you just have to paint them all pink." That comment caused a lot of discussion among the officer that were watching the event and she feared that they would be take Jack's joke seriously.

The discussion ended when the pink and white plane started its engine and Jack yelled to it, "Kitty, remember the air traffic rules and safety precautions when you fly back to the base."

"Yes Jack," came from the plane and it started to taxi towards the runway.

Jack turned to look at her and said, "Carol, while we wait others back, can you introduce me to people here? It would be nice to know them better."

When she walked next to Jack and introduced him to everyone, Carol felt how her heart was beating extra fast and she had to fight to keep her eyes off from Jack. She had to admit that he was a handsome young man and way he walked indicated that he has excellent self-control. When Jack turned to look at her, she blushed and felt really nervous. At that moment she realized that she was falling for him.

"Oh! Damn!" she muttered and noticed that this young man was now the center of the attention and everyone wanted to shake his hand and talk with him. She could understand them as she knows that Jack had given them a great victory against the MECH and they had obtained a lot of alien technology through that. Only few MECH units remained and it was just a matter of time when they find and destroy them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was the last chapter of this story and I hope you find some time to tell me what you thought about it. I will now short my paper a bit and after that I try to find time to complete the next story.

If you want to know when I post the next story, you can use the follow author option and you get the email alert from the update.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


End file.
